


Fix You

by G33kinthepink



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: A bit of F/M, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, M/M, Male Slash, Referenced Suicide Attempt, Romance, Slash, Smut, Thor is an idiot and needs to dump Jane, Thorki on Ice, figure skating, m/m - Freeform, really slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 54,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G33kinthepink/pseuds/G33kinthepink
Summary: Modern AU in which Thor is an ex hockey player  trying to return to the ice after an injury, while also trying to rekindle his relationship with his girlfriend Jane. Until he runs into a figure skater (Loki) that turns his world upside down and changes his whole life. With the help of his friends Steve and Bucky (yes, they're a couple as well), he'll get to know this intriguing man who may just be the key to getting him back on the ice. But does Loki lead him down the path he'd originally intended?Warnings smut, yaoi, slash, m/m, a bit of f/m (not much). Don't like don't read.Also talks of depression and reference to attempted suicide.As always, I own nothing. Marvel owns all these characters, I just get to play with them for awhile.And a huge thanks to my figure skating friend Tea4thought for all the information I gleaned in order to write this. Thanks a million, buddy! I owe you one!





	1. Chapter 1

                      **Fix You**

      

 

_. **When you try your best, but you don't succeed**_

**_When you get what you want, but not what you need_ **

**_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_ **

**_Stuck in reverse_ **

 

 

*******************************  
**Chapter 1**

*******************************

  "What the hell is he doing?"

  Thor could hear the voice projecting across the deserted rink where he was currently doing a few shaky laps. It had been what, 1 year, 2 maybe since he'd last been on the ice. He felt like a complete and total newby,but still, he didn't think he looked terrible enough to warrant that response.

  Glancing up, he noted the tall,slim man that had asked the question to his friend Steve. He'd known Steve since college and though they weren't as close as he'd like anymore, they still kept in touch. So when Steve offered him a private place to practice and get his skills back, he literally jumped at the chance. Coming back from a broken leg was difficult enough, but he didn't want anyone who might recognize him to see. Anyone, but Steve that was, and he knew his friend would keep his secret. He just couldn't take the embarrassment of how far he'd fallen on his skating skills since he'd last been on the ice.

  "Don't you know who that is," Steve asked the other man with an astonished grin creeping up his face that Thor could see as he glided wobbly by. The lanky man looked completely non plussed so his friend continued undaunted. "That's Thor Odinson! THE Thor Odinson! 5 time Hockey champ for the Ducks!"

  "I didn't ask WHO he was," The man replied in a snarky tone. "I asked what the hell he was doing? He's tearing up my ice!" The man announced and turned to disappear into the back.

  His ice? Entitled much? Thor thought to himself, then barely saved himself from tumbling by a wild pinwheeling of arms. Shit,he needed to focus. It was obvious that it had been ages since he last skated. But he felt good, hopeful even. And at least his leg wasn't giving him any trouble. The doctor had warned that the steel rod in it could ache when it was cold. Well, it was certainly cold in here.

  Still he couldn't help glancing up as the man returned a moment later and thrust a pair of skates at Steve. He could Tell by Steve's resolute look on his face as he crossed the ice towards him, that this wasn't good. He stopped in the middle to await him as he glanced up to see the slim man leaning on the rail watching them with a frown.

  "Friend of yours," Thor asked looking back to Steve.

  "Most days," Steve replied, then thrust the skates at Thor. "Look, I'm sorry buddy, you're welcome to practice here after hours, but rules are rules."

  "Steve, these are figure skates," Thor said taking the skates and looking at them in disdain.

  "I know," Steve sighed. "But this is the figure skating rink, and Loki does have a point, your hockey skates are tearing up the ice. Now I know you don't want to go over to the hockey rink, but if you want to practice here, you've got to switch skates."

  Thor nearly growled out loud. He knew his friend was going out on a limb just securing him a spot here to practice, but asking him to wear figure skates? He looked back over and saw another familiar face had joined this Loki fellow by the rail. Bucky, Steve's long time boyfriend was chatting with a smirk to the lean man. Likely about him, Thor thought, though Loki had since turned his back on the rink, leaning with his elbows against the rail now and he could see his shoulder length dark hair flipped up into jaunty little half curls in the back. That combined with the dark clothes he wore only concreted the image into Thor's head, he was likely some emo wanna be. How the heck did Steve and Bucky ever meet him?

  Thor plopped down onto the ice, ignoring the cold biting into his ass out of shear mirth, and removed his skates, swapping them for the finer bladed figure skates with a strange little area of jagged teeth at the front. He'd never paid much attention to Jane's skates, now he wish he had. With much deliberation, he climbed back up and handed over his hockey skates to Steve. He'd show that self important, emo douche. He wasn't a quitter, no matter the difficulty. Challenge accepted!

  "Atleast he didn't give you cheap rentals," Steve remarked trying to find an up side, as he turned to carefully begin making his way back across the ice. Years of working with the kids he coached there making his ice balance nearly impeccable even without skates. "Oh, and mind the toe pick." he offered just as Thor pushed off to begin doing laps again.

  "The wha.." Thor tried to ask, but as he leaned forward,the tiny teeth on the blade grabbed the ice and the sudden stop threw him face forward onto the rink.

  Steve cringed as he joined Loki and Bucky at the rail. "You okay?" he called back to Thor hopefully.

  Thor just knew he was being laughed at and growled to himself as he picked himself back up off the ice. Giving Steve a wave as he once again struck off. Thinking this Loki was a real jerk, but as he made his way by, he didn't see the smirk he thought he would on the leaner man's face. He just saw a patient watchfulness. That threw him off and he soon found himself face down again.

  "I give him a week," He heard Loki's now much closer voice lilting smugly. Smirk or not, he had this guy pegged as being a real ass.

  "You're on," He heard Bucky's reply and the slap of what must have been hands shaking on the bet. That was enough to bolster him to get back up. He'd show that emo wanna be jerk. He was a champion hockey skater, how much more difficult could figure skates be? He just had to stay off the …OOFF, he hit the ice with another slap. Toe pick.

 

************************"**


	2. Chapter 2

***************************

**Chapter 2**

****************************

  Two hours later Thor was exhausted, and sore, and finally called it quits for the night. Having the rink to himself, meant he had to come late, it was after close and everyone else had gone home. As he peeled off his skates, he checked his phone. Of course there was no text. Still, it would only be polite to send one himself. So he messaged his girlfriend Jane to let her know he'd been practicing late and would be home soon.

  As he was just tying his shoes, she finally responded stating no rush and that she was eating dinner with some friends. Thor sighed, of course. Jane was a figure skater herself and often spent many an evening with her girl friends from the rink. She would have been out shopping with them after practice, by the time Thor even arrived to start his own beating on the ice. And now would likely be home so late, that Thor would already be in bed. It seemed like they were always just passing each other lately in coming and going. Their lives seeming too busy to synch schedules. Thor worked as a physical therapist at the local gym and Jane was spending all her time off the ice apparently shopping and dining. Her daddy paid for everything, including the apartment they both shared, wanting his darling daughter to be free to pursue figure skating in the hopes of gold medals one day.

  "Trouble," Steve asked, noting Thor's frown as he sat looking at the text blanky.

  Thor shook from his thoughts,realized he'd likely been staring at it for awhile while his mind wondered. "What? No, just catching up with Jane." He stated, if that's what you could really call that.

  "Oh, are you two still together," Steve asked honestly sounding delighted. His ever youthful face lighting up with an earnest smile. "That's great that she stuck with you after the accident."

  "Yeah, she's really something," Thor said hoping it sounded believable, thinking and trying to convince himself that he really was lucky, though in the pit of his stomach, he had doubts.

  "So, Buck, Loki, and I were going to go grab a bite," Steve continued. "We were wondering if you wanted to join us?"

  Thor sighed and glanced at his phone again. He was quite hungry, and Jane wouldn't be home for hours yet. Why should he sit at home to mope? "Yeah, sure. Why not." He said finally and went to hand the skates over to Steve.

  "Keep them," Steve said holding up his hands in refusal. "You'll need them to keep practicing in. Oh, unless you don't want….I mean, I'm not here to judge or be pushy. If you're not ready yet, it's totally fine." he quickly offered.

  Thor chuckled at his friend. Good old honest Steve hadn't changed a bit since College. "No, you're not getting rid of me that easily," He corrected getting to his feet and slapping Steve amiably on the arm. "I've got to make sure that friend of yours eats that bet!"

  "Oh, so you heard that," Steve said ducking his head a bit embarrassed. He knew exactly who Thor was talking about. "Look Thor, they don't mean anything by it. You know how brash Bucky can be, and Loki is, well, he's Loki. But he's really an okay guy, once you get to know him that is. Come to dinner with us, You'll see. "

  Thor smiled and nodded, as he followed his friend out to where the other two men were waiting. He was ever curious how Steve could seem to attract such a varying range of friends. Not a two of them alike. He thinks it had alot to do with his non confrontational, honest manner. He was a good shoulder to sound off your troubles to and was always willing to help however he could.

  As he approached, he finally got a good look at this Loki fellow. He was tall, nearly as tall as Thor, but remarkably trim. Dressed in tight jeans that showed off his incredibly long legs, a teeshirt that didn't quite hang loose enough to hide the taught muscled physique underneath, all topped off by a light black leather jacket. It, along with his jet black, just barely shoulder length hair , really pulled off the bad boy look. But his smile was wide and amiable as he conversed with Bucky and his bright green eyes danced delightfully, softening the whole persona to something far more relatable.

  Thor felt his stomach tighten as he took the other man in in what he hoped was just a glance. Had he been single and Loki not such a jerk, he might have pursued such a fine piece of ass. The Emo side was easily overlooked as soon as you realized just how good he actually looked in black. But no, he wasn't single and he wasn't going to even entertain that thought. Besides, he had it firmly in his mind that this Loki fellow was going to be a first class douche. And he'd had more than his fair share of douches over his life.

  "Ah, Thor, joining us for dinner," Loki asked, turning to him smoothly and with such a friendly smile that it threw him completely off guard. This was not the greeting he'd expected and it literally pulled the rug right out from under his thoughts. "Steve has told me so much about you."

  "Oh..I yeah," Thor stammered trying to get his thoughts back in a conversable line. "Has he?"

  "No," Loki replied flatly,stuffing his hands into the back pockets of his jeans and giving a shrug as the warm facade fell a bit.

  "Which is why I suggested that you join us for dinner," Steve stepped in smoothly.

  "I think I'm the one who suggested it," Bucky admonished with a frown. "Oh hey, Nat wants a photo of us, you mind Thor?" He asked handing over his phone as Bucky pulled Loki and Steve in on either side of them.

  "Oh, wow! You guys still keep up with Natasha? I haven't seen her since college." Thor remarked smiling as he thought fondly of the fiery red head they used to hang out with back in their school days.

  "Yeah, she likes for me to take photos on the reg. To make certain no one's died," Bucky replied with a playful smirk.

  "Or been killed by you and your wreckless Zamboni driving skills," Loki returned flatly, rolling his eyes.

  Thor chuckled as he looked at the phone view screen. "Alright smile." He announced before taking the photo. "Oh, Loki wasn't smiling, you want me to take another one?"

  "No, Loki never smiles for photos," Bucky said sending off the picture. "I'll get him one day though."

  "Keep dreaming," Loki replied shaking his head.

  "Bucky has a running bet with Natasha that he can get a picture of Loki smiling," Steve informed Thor with a small smile.

  "I never back down from a challenge, Steve," Bucky stated as though defending his actions.

  "Don't I know it," Steve sighed with a fond smile at his love.

  "Well, shall we," Loki asked a bit impatiently, obviously bored with the topic of conversation, and Thor caught the bit of snark he'd heard in the leaner man's voice earlier. There it was, he just knew he'd be a first class ponce. He had convinced himself of it.

  Over an hour later, sitting elbow to elbow with Steve at the diner slash bar, he still couldn't fully convince himself that he was either right or wrong about Loki. They all laughed easily over jokes, and every now and again, the Loki snark would come out, but it wasn't overwhelmingly so. He couldn't help but to be intrigued by the man sitting across from Steve. His friends were obviously used to the leaner man's sharp tongue, though in all honesty, Bucky could give as much as he got. It was hard to tell often which one started the quipp and which one ended it. Their constant back and forth banter was almost a game at this point.

  One thing was obvious about Loki though, he clearly had no sense of personal space. Or atleast he didn't while he was among friends. He sat leaned slightly into Bucky, who sat in the corner of the both up against the wall. This actually worked well, as Bucky had his arm stretched across the booth behind him, and Loki with those miles of legs of his, had them stretched straight across and propped in Steve's lap. Neither man seemed to even notice or mind. Causing Thor to wonder if perhaps more was going on between the three other than just friendship.

  He knew Steve was gay. He and Bucky had been boyfriends since before highschool. He was pretty certain that was the only reason Steve chose the college he did, was because Bucky was going there. And despite not being assigned the same dorm rooms, they always managed to trade roommates until they were bunked together. Nobody ever said anything or minded, that's just how it was. Nobody would ever dream of coming between them. But this Loki fellow was a whole new thing on the scenes and had Thor instantly curious.

  "So, how did you guys meet Loki," Thor asked, wanting to ask a more burning question on his mind of if they were a threesome, but this wasn't the place or time.

  Bucky snorted, having to cover his mouth to prevent spitting the drink he'd just taken, but Loki just looked at Thor curiously with one raised eyebrow. "Dude, he hired our sorry asses." Bucky finally supplied.

  Thor just eyed him curiously and looked over at Loki for clarification.

  "It's true, I am in charge of this delinquent," Loki said with a theatrical sigh.

  "So, you what, manage the rink," Thor asked finally figuring out why atleast Steve had had to listen to the leaner man earlier with regards to the skates.

  Now Loki chuckled and covered his face. "You really do not get out much."

  "Uh, Thor," Steve said placing a gentle hand on the large man's shoulder. "Loki OWNS the rink."

  Thor looked at Loki a bit astonished. He looked far too young to have come up with the funding for such an operation. That rink was huge, it featured two figure skating rinks, one for private coaching, and the public one he'd used after hours to start training on, as well as a giant hockey rink. Steve worked there during the day coaching the kiddies, that much he knew. He often saw him as he was visiting Jane as she was on the private rink getting coached herself by her latest gift to skating, a coach by the name of Tony. Thor had met him a few times and needless to say, didn't like him. And Bucky worked there driving the Zamboni and keeping the ice fresh and neat. None of them had really put their college education to use. But still, it was far too large to be built by somebody who was in their, what, mid 20's.

  "I'm sorry, I didn't think.." Thor began then stopped himself offering Loki a smile. This other man was just so full of surprises. "It's a very nice rink. Thank you for allowing me to use it for practice after hours. I promise I will not keep you there so late."

  "Oh, you'll not keep me there at all," Loki said, waving off the other man's seriousness. He obviously was not one for such formal praise. " It's up to these two bums to babysit you. If you can't find them, just come upstairs and knock. If I'm up, I'll let you out. If not, well, then it looks like you'll be sleeping on the ice." He stated with an innocent shrug.

  "Wait, you live there too," Thor askied, just when he thought it couldn't get any more unreal.

  "That I do," Loki supplied with a wide toothy smile, his eyes meeting Thor's, and Thor felt that little flip in his stomach again. He had a weakness for green eyes and he believed Loki's might have been the greenest he'd yet to see. "Though don't expect me to invite you up for tea anytime soon."

  "Oh, is that the new code word for it? Tea," Bucky quipped, causing Loki to narrow his gaze as he turned to the other man. "Are the different flavors like positions? Like Oolong, as in Oooh Oooh me love ya long time."

  Loki just elbowed the man in the gut and shook his head. Bucky was quick to block and chuckled, pleased with himself for his joke. And the fact that Loki didn't immediately have a comeback ready meant he may have struck a nerve. Thor found that curiously interesting.

  "That must be amazing," Thor admitted looking from Steve to Bucky who just tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Uh, the whole living at the rink." he quickly filled in. Hoping they didn't think he was referring to Bucky's comment.

  "It does have it's perks," Loki admitted with a shrug. "If I feel like skating at 3:07 am, I can skate at 3:07am."

  "That's an oddly specific time," Bucky interceded, looking over at Loki with a quirked eyebrow.

  "I have an oddly specific sleep pattern, Buck," Loki replied indifferently as he downed his drink. "And if my body wants to be up at 3:07 am, then who am I to argue?"

  "Arguing with what your body want is a good thing, Snowflake" Bucky retorted easily. "It's called self control."

 "What a terribly boring life you must lead,Buck," Loki replied, ignoring Bucky's well known pet name for him as he'd long since given up trying to get the other man to drop it. "I had no idea."

  "Oh yeah, let's see," Buck stated moving his arm from behind Loki, to around his shoulder a squeezing him tight against him, while his other hand ruffled the leaner man's hair, messing it up terribly. "Yes, this is much better just letting my body do as it wants."

  Thor couldn't help but chuckle as the leaner man struggled in Bucky's grip, trying to fend him off. All lanky limbs and long legs.

  "Come on Buck," Steve interjected gently. "Leave him alone." He sighed and turned to Thor apologetically. "Don't worry, they're always like this."

  Thor just smiled, shaking his head as he watched Loki finally extract himself and instantly began to trying to set his hair straight. Yes, he was still quite the ponce, but atleast he wasn't a total douche as Thor had initially thought. Thor took a comb from his back pocket and handed it over.

  Loki smiled as he took it and punched Bucky roughly in the arm before he could got up. Heading off to the bathroom to fix his hair. Bucky feigned hurt, though was still laughing, It was obvious Loki's blow did very little damage, if any.

  Thor decided to use his absence to ask the question burning in his brain for the last hour. "Steve, I don't mean to get personal, but are you three…."

  "What, us and the ice fairy," Bucky scoffed aloud as he settled into the booth again. He then got a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Oh yeah, Steve here takes the front, while I tap that ass from behind!" He stated, swinging his hand in a motion that depicted slapping somebody's ass. "You want in on that, because I'm sure we could figure out where to put a fourth."

  "BUCK!" Steve admonished quite loudly, his face a bright red which only caused Bucky to laugh harder.

  "What, I was just having a bit a fun," Bucky excused with a shrug. Catching Steve's warning glare, he sighed. "Fine, If you want him he's all yours."

  "I'm sorry, I didn't mean," Thor paused to recollect his thoughts, blushing a bit himself "It's just, well you had your arm around him and Steve, well his legs were propped up in your lap. I didn't want to judge, I just didn't know how your dynamic was working."

  "Our dynamic," Bucky shook his head, chuckling himself. "There isn't one. You hang around long enough and he'll be all into your space as well. Little snowflake doesn't know anything about boundaries. "

  "You get used to it," Steve supplied more amicably. "He's really not terrible. I think he's just lonely."

  "He's not a puppy Steve," Bucky corrected. "Then again, you did feed him that one time, and now you can't get rid of the guy."

  "No but, seriously, are you thinking about dating him," Steve asked in honest surprise. His eyes searching Thor in confused questioning ."Because I just thought, you and Jane."

  "No,no, Jane and I are fine," Thor quickly informed. "In fact, It's quite late and I should be getting back to her. Besides, I have work in the morning." He supplied standing up. "Thank you, I'll see you at the rink tomorrow."

  "Oh wait, Nat will want proof that we actually ran into you," Bucky said pulling out his phone and holding it up. " She thinks I like to make shit up for some reason. She's just overly suspicious if you ask me. Steve is the only one she never questions."

  "That's because I never lie," Steve responded honestly. And Thor knew it was the truth. He couldn't remember his good friend ever telling even a white lie.

  Thor chuckled and gave his best grin as Bucky snapped off the photo and looked down to send it off. Frowning as he spotted the two fingers above Thor's head like bunny ears. "Oh, you little asshole!"

  "Leaving so soon," Loki smirked as he came out from behind the larger man. "Well, don't be a stranger." He offered with a quirk of the lips as he reseated himself in Thor's now empty spot and well away from Bucky.

  "Oh no, you're not winning that bet so easily," Thor supplied, smiling a bit as he watched Loki's face falter at the information that he'd overheard the exchange. "I'll see you tomorrow."

  He bid his goodbyes and headed home. Feeling lighter than he had in awhile and couldn't help but think back over dinner with friends. It had been so long since he'd done that. Just truly let himself relax and enjoy being with other people he knew and enjoyed. Oh, he'd forgotten to get his comb back. Oh well, he'd see Loki again tomorrow and get it from him then. For some reason, even that thought made him feel better. Getting to see those bright emerald eyes and far too handsome face. He may be in a relationship, but that hadn't made him blind. He could look, couldn't he? But crap, should he even be looking? Why was he so intrigued by this man?

  When he arrived, Jane was already in bed. He quietly stripped down and crawled in next to her. But she only sighed sleepily and rolled away. Jane wasn't much for cuddling. She might have been in the beginning, back when Thor was still winning gold trophies in hockey, but more than late, she'd grown colder. He couldn't even remember the last time they had had sex. He sighed himself and closed his eyes to sleep. Such thoughts never took him anywhere good.

 

**********************************


	3. Chapter 3

*******************

**Chapter 3**

*******************

 

  Thor had developed a nice routine. He'd go to work during the day, meet Jane and take her out somewhere for lunch, than back to work until 6 or 7 where he'd come to the rink to practice. Afterwards, he'd often repeat dinner and drinks with the guys as Jane was more often than not out with friends.

  He found he'd really missed Steve and Bucky alot, they hadn't changed that much since college. Steve was still the more quiet of the bunch, ever watching and only interjecting words of wisdom here or there, or more often than not, reeling in Bucky's always boisterous ways. He'd also gotten to know Loki a bit further, learned that he used to be a pretty big deal in figure skating, apparently. He'd used his winnings to build the rink after retiring. Thor had to admire him for having such a great life plan already thought out ahead of time.

  Thor himself had had nothing, figured he'd play hockey until he was old and fat. One misplaced stick during a skirmish on the ice had suddenly changed all that. Now, there were those that didn't believe he'd ever return to the ice. He just had to show them all wrong. So, he was determined to practice until he got it right. Practice being a rather loose term. He struggled desperately to get the hang of these accursed figure skates. How could they really be so different from hockey skates. Skates were skates, weren't they?

  He was suddenly thrown off his train of thought as he walked by the open rink, the sight of the graceful figure currently gliding over the ice catching his eye. Smooth black leggings, belying the trim form of those now familiar mile long legs. His jaw dropped as one such leg pivoted back and up, raising to a near impossible angle as the skater grabbed the blade of his skates, just behind his head, and spun smoothly. Watching such easy grace and nimbleness, the incredible flexibility of the skater before him, had his mouth going dry and his heart hammering in his chest. A somber melody projecting from the overhead speakers, barely registering in the fringes of Thor's consciousness.

  A towel hitting his face quickly drew him back to the present.

  "You got a little drool on ya," Bucky teased as he came over, motioning to Thor's chin.

  Thor scowled and tossed the towel back at the smaller man. "I wasn't drooling." he retorted, glancing back at the figure on the ice who was now practicing jumps with ease, spinning deftly in the air to land back on one sliver of his blade. He recognized that jump from watching the other figure skaters practice, a triple salchow. Flawlessly executed and impressive. It was incredible to watch and he had a hard time peeling his eyes off of it. He'd watched Jane skate before, but she was nowhere near this caliber.

  "Uh,huh,You just keep telling yourself that," Bucky returned now watching the figure himself knowingly. He'd seen Loki skate many times before, but he was still nice to watch. " Hey snowflake, look who came to visit. " He called across there rink holding up his phone to take a picture. He was hoping Thor popping by would finally win him a photo with Loki smiling.

  Loki just stuck out his tongue and flicked him off as he skated past.

  "Asshole," Bucky swore looking at the photo.

"I don't get it," Thor remarked curiously. "Why don't you just take a surprise shot?"

"Nat's rules," Bucky explained with a shrug as he deleted the photo. "He has to know it's coming, for it to count. Ah, screw it. Anyways, Troubles in paradise?"

  "What? No!" Thor barked, immediately thrown off and feeling defensive,like. Finally turning away from the ice to glare at Bucky. "Jane and I are fine!"

  "Just fine?" Bucky questioned still digging. Thor was familiar with his friends ribbing, it was just some odd New York way of teasing and he knew he shouldn't fall for it. Yet here he was, maybe it was hitting too close to home. Were he and Jane really fine? "Hey, I'm just sayin', if you'd like to get a piece of that action. I could help hook you two up."

  "What? NO! I do NOT need hooking up," Thor asked moodily as he turned and nearly ran into Loki.

  "Who's hooking up," Loki asked still panting as he stepped off the ice and smoothly took the towel from Bucky to wipe the sweat from his face.

  "Nobody, Just Buck being an ass," Thor grumbled as he made his way towards the private rink. Damn it if Loki hadn't looked good, not only on the ice, but face all flushed and gleaming in sweat. Cheeks and lips still slightly pink from the chill out on the ice. He couldn't stop his mind from musing what kissing those cool lips would be like. Still, he didn't like where Bucky's jest had taken his mood to. He was here to see Jane and pick her up for lunch. Not gawk at the local ice talent. And definitely not day dream about kissing him.

*************************

  "What do you mean you're not hungry," Thor asked in helpless dibelief from where Jane was practicing turns on the ice under Tony's guidance. My goodness, she was really terrible compared to Loki. All stiff and graceless. Maybe she needed a better coach? She claimed Tony was the best yet. Though, the way Tony was standing beside her, his hands guiding her hips into the turn, or lifting an arm or a leg to lead into the next move,made his blood boil in jealousy. He should be used to it by now, he'd watch coach after coach work with her. But were they always this familiar with her?

  "I have to get the turns down if I'm to test for competition next month, Thor," Jane admonished as if the whole situation was obvious. "Tony says my step jumps are wonderful, but my spins need a bit of sharpening."

  A bit was an understatement, Thor thought,to himself. He knew he was just grumpy still from Bucky's jesting and now Jane being difficult, but couldn't help himself. "Jane, do you really think that you're ready for competition?" It was the wrong thing to ask and Thor knew it immediately upon asking it. Jane stopped dead on the ice and glared at Thor.

  "Father believes I'm ready," Jane began, heatedly approaching the low wall between the ice and the platform. " My friends believe I'm ready, Tony believes I'm ready. How is it that the only person who doesn't believe in me is the one person who should be believing in me the most?!" She asked then turned to skate across the ice, sure she'd gotten in the dig she needed to to show Thor she was hurt.

  "Jane, I didn't mean it that way," Thor begged reaching out for her though she was so far away, gliding back and forth now across the other side of the rink.

  Tony placed a hand on his arm, drawing his attention to the shorter man who had skated over. "Thor, don't. Let her cool down a bit. You know how she can get."

  Thor tore his arm away from Tony and turned to leave. "Yes, I do know, she's MY girlfriend!" he said as though reminding Tony of his place.

  Tony just raised his hands placatingly as he skated across to join Jane, Grabbing her by the shoulders gently and talking her down in a soothing tone. That made Thor even madder. He should be the one, consoling Jane, calming her down. Not this glorified skater playboy.

  He stalked angrily back out, unaware of Steve and Bucky sitting together on one of the bleachers watching the whole thing transpire sadly.

  "See, I'm not making it up," Bucky said softly as they watched the lesson from the shadows. Jane immediately warmed up as Thor left. Giggling and chatting with Tony as she skated. Even the body language was different. "She doesn't deserve him. Just what does Thor see in her?"

  "Familiarity," Steve supplied with a sad sigh. "They've been together for so long, I just don't think he wants to think about the possibility of someone else. Or perhaps he can't. He's blinded by the fear of change."

  "Yeah, well she's still a bitch," Bucky stated flatly, causing Steve to frown deeply and whirl on him. He knew Steve didn't like such foul name calling, but he wasn't going to sugar coat what he saw.

  "Buck!," Steve admonished grabbing his boyfriend by the arm to haul him out.

  "What? I just call it like I see it," Bucky retorted,but allowed himself to be manuevered by his love. "Hey, you should've seen Thor skoping out Loki earlier. Boy was practically drooling."

  "I'm not listening," Steve returned, not taking Bucky's bait at yet another conversation he didn't want to have.

  "I'm just sayin' " Bucky continued undaunted. "They'd make a cute couple, huh. C'mon, admit that you haven't thought it. Thor's Bi, you and I both know that. "

  Steve finally stopped and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, it doesn't matter what I have or haven't thought. Thor is with Jane and you and I aren't going to change that anytime soon."

  "So you HAVE thought it," Bucky gloated, his grin widening as he watched his love's cheeks redden. "Steve, you dog you! So how we going to hook them up?"

"WE are not," Steve admonished dragging Bucky the rest of the way out and back to their duties.

**********************


	4. Chapter 4

************************************

**Chapter 4**

*************************************

  It was the perfect end to a perfectly shit day. The icing on the proverbial cake, Thor thought as he sat in the patient room waiting for the doctor to return with his test results. All had been going normal that night, skate, fall, rinse repeat, when the next thing he knew he was sitting with his back against the wall on the ice and Loki was racing over to him.

  Loki said he'd been passing by when he saw him fall, catching his toe pick on the ice and barreling headfirst into the guard wall. Thor hadn't remembered actually doing it himself, though the egg sized lump on his forehead told that the leaner man hadn't been lying. Loki had gotten him here himself and was now waiting outside for Thor to emerge.

  Atleast, that's where he should have been. The doctor returned a few moments later with Loki in tow, the leaner man looking at Thor surprisingly in deep concern. His bright green eyes immediately scanning Thor as if expecting to see his entire head wrapped in bandages or something. It made his heart swell at such care from his friend. They'd tried to get ahold of Jane, but she wasn't picking up. Likely still mad about earlier. Steve and Bucky had left already by the time Thor crashed to do their own thing. So that left Loki as Thor's accidental guardian for the night.

  Loki listened and nodded along with Thor as the doctor supplied that the larger man had received a minor concussion, prescribing Tylenol and ice for home care. "Now," the doctor continued sternly, making sure the two men listened closely and were paying attention. "It's okay for Mr Odinson to sleep, but you must awaken him every 2 hours, just for this first night. If at any time he fails to awaken, call 911 and get him to the hospital immediately."

  Loki was staring at the doctor wide eyed now. "Do you think it's that serious? I mean, shouldn't he stay here for observation then?"

  "No,no, I highly doubt you'll encounter any issues waking him up," The doctor assured him. "It's really rare, but I do have to warn you just in case."

  Loki didn't seem that much more relaxed as the doctor left, and he turned to meet Thor's gaze. Thor actually felt quite calm about all this, but kept looking at his phone sadly.

  "Still no word from Jane I take it," Loki asked a bit quietly.

  "No, if she's really mad, she'll likely stay at one of her girl friends houses tonight." Thor informed the leaner man. Feeling completely helpless on top of what the doctor had just said.

  "Well, there's nothing else for it, you're coming home with me," Loki supplied matter of factly as he urged Thor to his feet.

  "Loki, I can't do that," Thor protested weakly, though allowed himself to be guided towards the door.

  "You heard the doctor," Loki retorted. "Somebody has to be there to wake you every other hour. Who's going to do that if Jane's not home?"

  "He said it was really rare," Thor returned, he couldn't quite grasp that Loki had even suggested it, and was still trying to protest even as Loki took him all the way back to the rink and lead him upstairs to his apartment.

  "No, now, enough, Steve and Bucky would both kill me if anything happened to you," Loki stated firmly with a final sigh. "The bedroom's in there. I'll fetch the ice and Tylenol. Now go!"

  Thor wanted to both protest, and joke about Loki just trying to get him into his bed, but felt too poorly to do either. In the end, he just admitted defeat and stripped down to his boxers as he laid down into the large plush mattress. Sighing as it felt like heaven. The day had been too long and he was just exhausted.  
  
 ********************************

  Thor awoke the next morning with a warm weight pressing both against his side and across him. He opened his eyes to gaze upon the figure slumbering against him. He couldn't help but smile, Loki had been a surprisingly loyal nurse, coming in and waking him every other hour throughout the night without fail. Well, until he apparently fell asleep after the last wake up call around 4 am or so.

  Thor didn't quite know how he should feel about this. He knew how he felt, Loki was all warm and pliant as he slept, his face softened by slumber, and his lanky arm, and leg sprawled across the larger man he was currently using for a pillow. It was so nice to feel that warmth pressed against him, something he hadn't felt for so long in his own bed with Jane. He enjoyed cuddling, the comforting heat or another's body pressing innocently up against his own. He missed it fiercely, and found it hard to extract himself from it even now. Not because his current bed mate was pinning him down, but because he just really was reluctant to leave that warmth and closeness. And Loki certainly was too handsome to not appreciate his slumbering visage, even with his hair all disheveled and mouth slightly open to allow soft puffs of breath across Thor's bare chest.

  Thor's fingers had slipped under the hem of Loki's tee shirt as they slept and his fingers now traced the fine porcelain skin across the small of the trimmer man's back. Feeling curiously as his digits encountered raised lined in the skin from time to time. Pausing to explore further, scars ? No, these were far too precise. A tattoo then, he remembered how the one on the top of Jane's foot felt as he used to trace the raised outlines of the fine hibiscus flower she had inked there. But this one was definitely larger and quite the surprise, Loki didn't seem to be the type for tattoos. Goes to show what he knew about the other man. Which was all the more reason he shouldn't be enjoying this position as much as he was.

  "Loki," He said gently pushing on the other man's hip through his boxers. "Hey, Lo, it's time to get up."

  "MMmmm Thor, wake up, you're not supposed to be sleeping," Loki mumbled, pressing his palm against Thor's chest to gain purchase to sit up. Blinking at Thor wearily, before flopping back down. "Oh, you are up."

  "Yes, and I should get up," Thor chuckled as he finally extracted himself from under the other man.

  Loki sighed at the loss of his pillow and pulled one of his bed pillows down to cuddle up to in Thor's absence. The action causing Thor's chest to clench uncomfortably, and he had to actually fight the urge to climb right back into bed with him. Good grief, why was he thinking such things? This was wrong, it was all wrong! He certainly shouldn't be feeling such things about his friend. He felt like punching himself in the face for his brain even considering it.

  He quickly left to go shower, fortunately his gym bag was there, Loki must have brought it up last night from where he'd left it, and he atleast had a change of clothes in it. He then went to start making breakfast. Figuring it was the least he could do to thank his more than gracious host.

  Loki emerged still in his boxers, and teeshirt a short time later. Bypassing Thor in the kitchen to head straight for the coffee pot. Thor absently noted how he didn't add anything to his coffee, just drank it black, as the leaner man sat down at the bar to watch him through still sleepy gaze.

  "I wanted to thank you again," Thor began as he flipped the omelet he was working on. "For last night."

  Loki swallowed his mouthful of coffee and grimaced as he waved the larger man off. "No, don't even worry about it. We're friends, I suppose it's what we do."

  Thor couldn't help but smile at that. Yes, he supposed they had become friends, hanging out nearly every night at dinner, passing idle chit chat, and snark at the rink, sleeping together. No, he quickly squashed that last thought as he expertly flipped the omelet over, that was not what friends did. Was it? "Well, I figure the least I could do is make my friend breakfast for his troubles."

  Thor opened a cabinet, looking for the plates, when a prescription bottle of pills toppled out at him. He caught it deftly, and glanced at the label, recognizing the name instantly from the many TV commercials for depression medication. "Sorry, I didn't mean to.." he started in embarrassment, moving to put it back, and seeing many other similar bottles.

  "No, toss it here," Loki sighed, holding his hands out to catch the bottle as Thor obediently lofted it over to him. Immediately popping it open and tossing a pill into his mouth.

  "I was looking for plates," Thor said sheepishly, feeling suddenly as though he'd pried into Loki's private life.

  "They're to the left," Loki supplied, and frowned looking upon the omelet in visible disgust. "And thanks, but I don't do breakfast," He explained taking a long swig of his coffee to wash down the pill. "My stomach simply can't face food this early. "

  Thor turned back to him, frowning himself, and unsure about whether to be offended or not. But if Loki said he couldn't eat this early, then he really shouldn't push the issue. He'd imposed enough for one day. He grabbed the fork and dug in himself, Not wanting the food to go to waste. Also, wanting to change the subject, and grasping for whatever came to mind.

  "So, you always such a bed hog," he asked, grimacing as soon as it was out. He'd wanted to lighten the mood, and change the spotlight away from Loki's medication which was now sitting on the counter like a proverbial elephant in the room. It certainly sounded like a lighter jest in his head.

  "My bed, my rules," Loki returned back easily. He atleast wasn't acting awkward over the whole situation.

  Thor just hummed noncommittally, not wanting to open his mouth to let any further words out that may dig his hole deeper. Though his mind wanted to know what else Loki did in bed that he had rules for. And oh what a wicked thought path that was. He quickly finished and dumped the plate into the dishwasher. Wanting to escape before his thoughts betrayed him further. Just what was wrong with him this morning?

  "Well, I'd better head home," He supplied fetching his gym bag. "I'm sure Jane is worried about me." he added, though he wondered if she really was. He'd had no missed calls or texts from her. Did she even notice that he hadn't come home last night? "I'll see you tonight then."

  "No," Loki supplied flatly causing Thor to pause and look at him troubled. Shit, had he done something wrong after all? "The doctor said no skating for 48 hours." He continued finally.

  Thor's shoulders sank with relief. "Ah, yes, I'd forgotten. But you should atleast let me buy you dinner then, to thank you."

  "Nonsense, Thor," Loki waved him off as he got up to head to the shower. "Go home. Buy your girlfriend dinner, shit."

  Thor chuckled at that, Loki didn't seemed offended, but rather bothered that anyone would want to thank him. He'd still buy him dinner sometime, if not tonight, maybe tomorrow.  
  
 ****************************************************************  
  
  
Okay, so the whole bit about the concussion and having to wake the person up every few hours is mostly fabrication for story purposes. But it worked. ;-)  



	5. Chapter 5

*****************************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*************************************

  Thor had been good and followed the doctor's orders, staying off the ice the last two nights. But that just meant he worked later, and that put him a in a fowl mood. It wasn't that he hated his job, it just wasn't what he wanted to be doing. So, the longer he was there, the grumpier he got. Jane had also refused to have dinner with him, he was still in the proverbial dog house so to speak. Once she found out he hadn't come home the previous night, she blew up. Instantly accusing him of cheating. Demanding who he spent the night with and when Thor told her he'd stayed at the rink all night with Lo, she still didn't believe him. It wasn't until Thor showed her the doctor's bill, that she cooled down just a little. Only long enough to figure out how to turn the accident around to make it Thor's fault for not practicing harder.

  "They're JUST figure skates Thor," She had touted offhandedly. "Honestly, I really don't know why you're having such a problem with them. Why Tony has 10 year olds under his tutelage that took to them right away. Maybe you need to get a coach."

  Thor had decided to bite his tongue, though her flippant words left him seething. He was more than happy to be running off for work, lest he say something that he may regret later. He was good at doing that. It also stung, because it made him question himself. He knew there were children who were much better on these skates than he was. Why couldn't he get the hang of them? Maybe she was right, and after years of being off the ice, he did need a coach. Or maybe he should just give up.

  Thor sighed as he sat down in the booth next to Loki. Bucky and Steve sitting opposite had purposely left the spot open for their friend who almost always joined them after practice. As he slid in next to Loki, he did feel his mood lighten a bit. Just being near the other man, caused him to warm up. And he couldn't help but recall how amazing he had looked out on the ice that day. Gods how he'd love to skate next to him, to touch those muscled sides as he bent in the most impossible contortions. He quickly took a drink of water to clear his thoughts. Thinking like that was more than decidedly no good. Though it quickly made him dispell the thought of quitting skating just yet.

  Bucky was sitting with his arm over Steve's shoulder, but appeared to be in a heated discussion with Loki. Though, when was he not. Steve just listened with an amicable smile on his face. Neither looked at him differently, or paused to ask how he was, which meant Loki had not told them about the other night. He was instantly grateful for his friend's discretion.

  "I'm just asking, have you ever been in love?" Bucky continued, and now Thor really wondered what he'd walked in on. Though he was instantly intrigued himself. Loki so rarely spoke of his personal life. He knew enough to know that he was definitely, 110% gay. But that was about it.

  "I have," Loki said with a flip of his hand, his face suddenly solemn and serious. "I was five and he was six. We rode on horses made of sticks." he stated in a dreamy like tone. "he wore black and I wore white."

  "He would always win the fight," Steve supplied with a smile. "Bang bang?"

  "Oh, you asshole," Bucky groaned, only to be met with Loki's wide wolfish grin. "Shit, I should've known that one."

  Thor chuckled, he heard the three play this odd game of speaking song lyrics as they went about their day.. Working them into conversations to try to slip the others up. It was certainly amusing and It had him listening more closely to lyrics himself, in case he could play along one day.

  "Ah,ah, point goes to Steve," Loki supplied smoothly as the waitress brought the food. Thor looked in surprise as a burger and fries was set before him.

  "I took the liberty of ordering for you," Steve supplied gently. "Uh, in case you decided to join us. You look like you had a pretty rough day."

  "Yeah, you have no idea," Thor said digging in with a sigh

  "Awww are you feeling down," Loki teased with a mock pout that quickly changed to a smirk. "Careful, they'll put you on pills for that." he said pointedly, taking a sip of his water.

  Thor blushed, feeling he was being ribbed at for prying into Loki's cabinets. "No, I'm fine. " he answered evenly, but he didn't want the previous conversation to end, he needed to escape his head for a bit. "So what's the topic of the night?"

  "Relationships," Bucky supplied. "Or rather, Snowflake's apparent lack of them."

  "I have had many relationships, thank you very much," Loki retorted, snatching a fry from Thor's plate and pointing it at Bucky before biting the tip off, and plopping it onto his plate.

  "Uh, I've known you for quite awhile now, and I'm pretty certain you have not," Bucky replied. "How long was your last one?"

  "3," Loki replied shortly, taking a bite of his burger to fill his mouth and avoid elaborating.

  "3 what?' Bucky pursued. "weeks, months, years?"

  "Days," Loki finally admitted.

  "That wasn't a relationship. That was relations. There's a difference." Bucky laughed.

  "You asked about my last one, not my longest," Loki returned.

  "Oh, I remember that one," Steve said to everyone's surprise. "It was the skater from Kazakhstan, what was his name?"

  "Ian??" Bucky asked suddenly surprised. "No way! You were banging Ian! Right on, High five Snowflake!"

  Loki supplied him the aforementioned high five, and Thor felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. What was that? Jealousy? Of what?

  "He was only in town for the weekend," Bucky mused.

  "3 days to be exact," Loki smirked.

  "You work fast," Bucky said, almost congratulatory.

  "What about you Thor?" Loki asked suddenly, causing the larger man to nearly choke. "Shortest relationship."

  "Does one night count?" Thor returned almost sheepishly.

  "Depends," Loki supplied flippantly. "Was it the whole night, or did you kick her out after the deed was done?"

  "I would never," Thor responded, instantly taken aback. He then smirked, because it was apparent that Loki had him pegged for straight, and he was about to clear that notion up a bit. "It was the whole night, and I didn't kick HIM out, I made him breakfast, and then we went our separate ways."

  Loki just blinked, and looked at Thor without a reply. So, he had caught the gender term. Score one for Thor. Loki finally just shrugged, and returned to eating, but Thor caught Bucky nudge Steve with a smile.

  "Awww , you didn't know?" Bucky teased, unable to let this triumphant moment slip away. " Our boy here plays on both sides of the field. I'd say 10 points to Thor for finally rendering Snowflake here speechless."

  "That still puts him behind me," Loki stated, glaring at Bucky, and threw a half eaten fry at him.

  "Oh, you'd like to put him behind you, wouldn't you," Bucky quipped, earning a nudge from Steve as warning not to take it too far.

  Bucky just chuckled, and dodged another fry from the skater across from him. Thor tried his hardest not to blush at being made the subject of such an image. But Loki didn't blatantly deny it. Did that mean something? But so what if it did? He was with Jane.

  Thor used the break in conversation to finally ask a question that had been burning at him. "I gotta ask, what's with the name Snowflake?"

  "It's because I'm so unique," Loki replied with a flare of his hands.

  "Yeah, well just because you're unique, doesn't make you useful," Bucky retorted tossing a fry at the man in question. "Truth is,when I met this bastard, he thought he as such a goddamn shiny, and unique snowflake, that it just stuck."  
  
  "Language," Steve growled sternly.  
  
"Sorry Lord," Bucky said looking up and placing his hands together almost in prayer for a second ,before looping one arm over Steve and kissing his cheek. "There all forgiven."  
  
  Steve just shook his head at his boyfriend and the conversation spiraled around from there. Steve guiding it away from the subject of sexual nature to best burgers eaten anywhere. That's how their conversations went. As the hour grew late, Loki had leaned into the wall, and now used Thor's lap to rest his legs across. Thor couldn't say he minded in the slightest. Though the temptation to run a hand along those tight thighs of his were real, he kept it in check. He was not single and they were just friends.

  Thor returned that night in a much better mood, feeling on top of the world. That was quickly dashed as he entered and saw the pillow and blanket left for him on the couch. Looks like he was still in the doghouse from earlier. He sighed as he settled into sleep, and if his thoughts wandered to a certain nimble skater all dressed in black, then who was he to argue. Heck with it all. If he was going to be in trouble anyway, why not make it doubly so?  
  
***********************************************


	6. Chapter 6

***************************

**Chapter 6**

*****************************

  Thor was up early the next day, wanting to drop his skate gear by the rink before work. He was going to get back at it tonight, of that he was determined. Jane wasn't up yet, she usually got moving much later than he did. Must be nice, he remarked to himself.

  What he did not expect, was to walk in on what he saw. Loki dressed in a loose, long sleeve dark shirt and black leggings. leaning forward against the rink barrier, and scrolling through his phone. His just long enough dark hair pulled neatly back into a little half ponytail he sometimes sported. All while one leg was being gently pushed seemingly straight up behind him by his own friend Steve. His hands on Loki's calf and thigh, helping to guide the limb further up into the most abnormal position, like a standing hyperextended split.

  Thor's mouth instantly went dry as his mind imagined far too vividly how touching those muscles through those far too thin leggings must feel. The warm frimness of it beneath his fingers. His palms pressed into the taught flesh, feeling it stretch and tighten beneath his hands. It was the stirring in his pants that suddenly pulled him abruptly from his thoughts, and he quickly rushed to the locker room to stow his bag. Heart hammering in his ears as he leaned against the cool brick wall to recollect himself.

  He should definitely, certainly, not be thinking such things about his friend. Oh, but even now his groin was aching, and his hands itched to touch that alluringly, supple being. This was getting out of hand. Terribly, horribly out of hand. He needed to stop it, right now! He was with Jane! He loved Jane!

  It took awhile, but once he finally had his mind and body convinced of that fact, he braved going back out. Loki was now bent neatly in half, standing so he could look past his own legs, as Steve pulled his arms straight out behind him.

  "Oh hey Thor," He greeting from his upside down position. "I though I saw you go by."

  "Yeah," Thor returned, swallowing hard to try to get the saliva flowing back to his mouth again. "I wanted to drop off my bag."

  Loki just hummed as he straightened up, patting Steve on the shoulder. "Thanks, I'd better run." he said turning and heading off. "See you tonight Thor." He called after him.

  Steve smiled knowingly as he walked up next to his friend.

"He's so.." Thor started to remark, still looking at the door where Loki had dissapeared just a moment before.

  "Flexible," Steve supplied, watching his friend. He hated to admit Bucky was right, but he knew attraction when he saw it. "Yeah, don't I know. I help him stretch before his Monday morning ballet class."

  Thor couldn't help snorting as he turned to Steve thinking it had to be a jest. That definitely cleared his train of thought. "Loki takes ballet?"

  "Every Monday morning," Steve said with a gentle smile. " Use it, or lose it, is what he says. Either way, it shows on the ice. It's a shame he had to retire. He'd sure be a force to be rockoned with."

  "Yeah," Thor agreed, suddenly imagining Loki holding a ballet bar, as he pirouetted gracefully in front of a wall mirror, and any stigma he had thought previously was instantly erased. He'd pay good money to see that in person. He quickly stalled that thought, and shook his head. "Hey, why did he retire? I mean, he obviously still loves to skate."

  "Thor.... Loki.... well there's no easy way to put this," Steve sighed as he explained. "Loki suffers from depression. Apparently always has."

  "Yeah, I actually know that," Thor replied dropping his gaze as he hoped to not have to explain how he knew in it's entirety, looking at his shoes a bit sheepishly. "I accidently saw his pill bottle the other day." He admitted, though omitted where he'd seen it.

  "Oh, good. Well, it's obviously not good, but it's good that you know," Steve explained. "He's well enough most days, but still has occasional lows. Apparently it got really bad while he was on the circuit. Like really, really bad. The stress of competition just got to be too much. But hey, he's still skating," Steve added trying to lighten the mood again. "And he owns this amazing rink."

  "Yes, it really it's something," Thor agreed with a smile. "Well, thank you Steve. I'm off to work. Catch you later."

Steve nodded and waved him off.

****************************

  Thor made it through the day in almost a dreamlike state. He was a bit dissapointed when he stopped by to see Jane, that Loki wasn't anywhere around as well. In fact, when he went to practice that night, Loki wasn't around then either. Thor suddenly got the ridiculous thought that he was avoiding him for some reason. Perhaps he actually had seen him staring at him that morning. He spotted Steve and Bucky rolling up a large power cord and went to see if they could shed some light on his unfounded fears.

  "Hey, have you seen Lo today," He asked Steve hopefully.

  "No, come to think of it, I haven't seen him since this morning," Steve remarked suddenly thoughtful. He glanced at Bucky and ,catching his questioning gaze, shook his head. "He knows to let us know. He hasn't failed yet, it has to be something else."

  "Let you know what," Thor asked, feeling a little lost.

"Well, you know how I told you about Loki's condition," Steve asked, waiting until Thor nodded before continuing. " Well, when he sometimes has low days, he doesn't come down. But he knows when he's having a low to let us know. His therapist absolutely required him to do that."

  "And he knows I'll kick his ass if he doesn't," Bucky added seriously. "So if it's not that…" he let the words drop as his eyes narrowed in thought, and he threw down the cord heatedly. "Not again! I swear, if they laid a hand on him…."

  "Buck, relax, you don't know if that's what happened," Steve tried to calm him as he stormed off towards the stairs leading to Loki's apartment.

  Bucky just shrugged him off and Thor felt the need to follow as well. He'd never seen Bucky so angry. His words had him a bit worried. Had something happened to Loki?

  Bucky pounded on Loki's door with his fist while the other two waited nervously on the narrow step behind him. "C'Mon Loki, you can't hide in there all day." he demanded.

  Thor didn't think Loki would open at first, but slowly the door creaked open to see half of Loki's face peering at them. He looked shakenly silent, and that had Thor instantly more concerened than ever.

  "C'mon, let's see it," Bucky demanded firmly. Loki ducked his head for a minute, before he opened the door further. Finally raising it to show the purpling bruise on his cheek.

  Bucky swore furiosly and whirled, pushing past his friends to storm down the stairs. Thor was torn between looking in disbelief at his friend's bruised face, and following Bucky. He could instantly empasithize with his fury, as he felt it himself, and that finally got his feet moving, right behind Bucky. Whoever did this to their friend? Loki who couldn't even throw a punch that would down a fly. Who would do such a thing? Steve trailed behind, and Loki didn't even try to stop them. He just quietly closed his door, knowing any protest would fall on deaf ears.

  Bucky kicked in the door to the hocky locker room where several of the guys were still changing after practice and joking around. But he ignored all them, and headed straight for his target. A large player by the name of Malekith. Thor reckognized him as last years draft hopeful for the Ducks.

  "Awww here to defend the honor of your little girlfriend," Malekith jeered, bringing chuckles from a few guys around him.

  Thor had seen alot of fights, but this was not a fight. Bucky marched right up to the larger man, and without word or warning, swung his left fist around and caught Malekith completely off guard. Knocking him out with one punch. Thor couldn't believe it himself, even as he watched the large man fall like a sack of potatoes. Steve quickly grabbed his love to make certain he didn't deliver another blow.

  The guy who Malekith had been talking with made like he was going to make a move, surprising as he was a shorter fellow. Thor grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off the floor. "You really want to go there?" he asked his deep voice threateningly low. He actually had hoped somebody would make a move, he was itching to get his fists into somebody for hurting his friend. The guy however, just held up his hands and Thor released him. The other team members just looked at the trio wide eyed, no one willing to step up and go against them.

  "He's out of here," Bucky ordered with a growl, pointing around at each person with a stern digit. "If I see him around here again, he'll be leaving on a stretcher. And if I find out that any of you other assholes were in on it, you'll be joining him."

  No one said a word, and Steve finally got Bucky moving again, ushering him out of locker room. Thor was still dumbfounded by the whole thing. Though a bit dissapointed he'd not gotten to throw a punch himself, he felt heartened that Bucky was so protective over his friend.

**************************

  "I still can't believe it," Thor was going on, as he sat with everyone back up in Loki's apartment. Steve was holding Bucky's wrist where his hand was submerged in a bowl of ice water, and Thor had just delivered a fresh icepack for Loki's cheek. Settling in behind him against the armrest of the couch. "You dropped him with one punch."

  Bucky chuckled, and rapped his right hand against his arm as though knocking on a table. It made a decidedly solid sound, and Thor looked quizzically at him. "I shattered it just after college, motorcycle accident." he explained patiently. "Got four rods in it for my trouble, pretty much all titanium from shoulder to wrist. Like getting hit with a baseball bat." he remarked proudly.

  "Yes, well, I really wish you hadn't," Loki said quietly. Thor wasn't used to seeing the other man looking so down. He wanted to draw him into his arms, and hold him tight, but knew it was wrong to even thin such things. Still, he sat close behind Loki on his large couch, and if the slighter man was leaning against him a bit, who was he to complain.

  "And let him get away with hurting you, no way," Bucky spit vehemently. "Nobody hurts our favorite snowflake and gets away with it. "

  "Awww, am I your favorite snowflake now," Loki teased lightly, but Thor could tell there was no mirth in it.

  "You're our only snowflake, Snowflake,"  Bucky stated firmly. "That guy had it coming. It's about time he learns who's boss around here."

  Loki just quirked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Thor found it interesting, that he didn't correct Bucky. This was his rink after all. But Thor had seen the team dynamic between the three and whether or not Loki was the boss, he never threw his weight around, or ordered about the other two.

  "Why did he hit you anyway," Thor asked gently, risking to allow one hand to rub Loki's arm gently. Loki took the opening to sigh, and lean fully back into Thor's chest.

  "Jealousy most likely," Loki supplied far too smoothly. "He just couldn't handle my rejection."

  "Yeah, you wish," Bucky stated taking an ice cube and tossing it at Loki playfully. Thor went to help block it and in doing so ended up with his arm around Loki. Now that it was there, he couldn't bring himself to move it. They were just friends, this was just Loki invading his space and being Loki. Wasn't it?

  "Gross, I have standards," Loki returned chuckling. Seeming far too at home against the larger man behind him. "Malekith is a blatant homophobe, asshole. He likes to make snide remarks, well, today I made one back and he didn't like it."

  "That's insane," Thor stated dumbfounded. "You OWN the rink."

  "Hockey Jock don't care," Loki replied with a shrug.

  Thor felt a little embarrassed himself, he remembered what it was like to be the hockey star. Like you were king of the world, completely untouchable. My how far he had to fall to gain some humility.

  "Well he's not allowed back in and everyone knows it," Bucky added, leaning back into Steve now much the same way Loki was into Thor.

  "I imagine his coach won't like that too much," Steve stated thoughtfully.

  "I'll handle his coach," Thor assured him, much to everyone's surprise. Causing Loki to look up at him, and it took everything Thor had not to kiss him right on the nose. Instead he took the ice pack and placed it gently back upon Loki's cheek, holding it there for him. "Me and Coach Fury go way back. Don't you worry about it."

  Loki sighed, and soon the whole subject was dropped. They ordered pizza and hung out late into the night. Thor returning home to once again see his spot awaiting him on the couch. Somehow he didn't mind. And as he sank into the soft cushions, he thought over another couch, and a far too warm figure pressed against him.

************************

 


	7. Chapter 7

**When the tears come streaming down your face**  
**When you lose something you can't replace**  
**When you love someone but it goes to waste**  
**Could it be worse?**

******************************

**Chapter 7**

******************************

  Thor hit the ice again, hard. He was beyond frustrated. between having to walk on eggshells around Jane, and not being able to get the hang of these skates, he was beginning to wonder if he should just call it quits before he gets injured again. The thought instantly brought a welling of emotion in him, one that he couldn't qualsh in his mentally exhausted state. The thoughts instantly flooding at him, as though a gate had suddenly been opened to them. He'd never get back to skating again. Never return to hockey. He was washed up. His career on ice over. The worst though, being that he'd be stuck at his 9-5 job for the rest of his life. As he sat paralyzed by his own self pity, he heard the gentle whisper of skates on the ice, and looked up to meet a familiar set of emerald eyes.

  "I can't do it," He sobbed letting his tears spill over and down his cheeks. "I've tried and I...I just can't."

  "Come on," Loki said gently, holding out his hand to Thor as he helped him up off the ice. The bruise on his friend's cheek was still there, but notably faded. Thor suspected there was some make up magic involved there. He decidedly didn't mention it as he got to his feet, wiping his eyes in a bit of embarrassment. Loki would surely think him a weak fool and send him home. Likely agreeing that maybe skating wasn't for him anymore. But the gentle hand stayed, moving it's warmth to his forearm. Loki taking his other arm in hand as well as he stood before him. "bend your ankles, not just your knees. Almost as though you're about to sit on the ice." He directed gently.

  Thor didn't know what to think, but followed Loki's instructions. 

  "Now you can't just lean forward, and plow forth. You may have gotten away with that on hockey skates, but these are figure skates," Loki continued , cutting off Thor's protest by moving His hand from Thor's arm to push on the small of his back. The touch would cause Thor's heart to skip were he not so focused on following his guidance. "You need to think of forming a line from your chest, to your knees, to your toes. Arch your back . Now, follow me."

  Loki gently pushed off, skating backwards with his hands holding Thor's arms as he guided him. Thor felt awkward at first, convinced that he would just fall on his face at any moment. But as they completed the first lap, he grew more confident. Which caused him to straighten up and his toe pick caught instantly. He went down hard, but fortunately didn't take Loki down with him. He looked up at the other man with a sigh.

  "Keep those ankles bent," Loki guided patiently. Thor nodded and was on his feet again. Loki holding his arms again to help keep him in position, and correct him as they skated. If Loki wasn't giving up on him, then he shouldn't be giving up on himself. And the best part was, this was working. It was actually working! Soon he'd done another lap, then another without falling. Thor couldn't believe how good this felt.

  "This doesn't get you out of your bet,Snowflake," Bucky's voice from the stands called, earning him a middle fingered response from the leaner man.

  Thor looked up to see Steve and Bucky had both been watching. He saw the bright smile on Steve's face, and echoed it with his own. This felt amazing! He was skating again, actually skating, not just stumbling around on the ice. Carefully, Loki removed his touch, skating next to him to guide him as he went. Reminding him to correct his position, most times avoiding a fall, but not everytime. Still, his falls weren't so bad, especially with Loki there to help pick him up after.

  Finally, panting with exertion, they stopped for the day. Thor couldn't help himself, he went straight up to his friend and embraced him tightly. "Oh Lo, thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?"

  "Uh,uh, Snowflake has to pay me first." Bucky's voice chimed in as they approached.

  Loki was already pushing against Thor's chest, wanting to be released from his grasp. Thor still smiling brightly, let him go and looked at Bucky. "How much was the bet for?" he asked curiously

  "Twenty Bucks," Bucky replied.

  "Should of made it fifty," Thor replied, digging out his wallet and placing a twenty in his hand. Ignoring the scowl he recieved at such a gesture from his leaner friend. "It's the least I can do. "

  Loki just sighed and shook his head as he went to remove his skates.

  "Come on everyone, dinner's on me tonight," Thor announced still in too good of mood to let the night end. He also didn't want to go home just yet, to where he knew a rain cloud was waiting to bring him back down again by way of Jane. She'd be angry if he was out too late,but it seemed he was always in trouble recently. And tonight, he'd earn it.

***************************

  Loki helped him every evening, skating by his side as Thor did lap after lap. Building his strength and stamina. He was an ever patient teacher, which Thor found quite surprising. Though the snark did come out after Thor would be skating awhile and suddenly mess up. Usually landing him on the ice to hear remarks of asking how that Toe pick was working out for him? Or perhaps whenever he was done with his ice nap, if they could continue. Or his personal favorite, what are you doing down there? He was still thinking up an adequate come back for that one.

  Thor took it all in stride, forever grateful for Loki reaching out to help him. He knew he was likely just thanking him for standing up for him to the coach. But still, he knew Loki hadn't needed to help him, he wanted to. And if Loki tended to invade his space a little more each night at dinner, nobody ever made comment. They were just close friends, doing what close friends did.

  So, when he didn't show up that evening to help him practice, Thor was immediately concerned. He quickly hunted down Steve to inquire about him, afriad he'd gotten in another tossle with one of the hockey players. Maybe the short one who'd been Malekith's friend, Clint was his name..

  "Bad day," Steve confided gently. "We call them blanket days. Buck's up watching movies with him now. I'm sure he wouldn't mind a visit."  
He suggested with a soft smile.

  Thor nodded curiously, he shouldn't feel relieved that Loki was having a depressive low, but it was better than what ever his mind had made up. He went up, looking hopefully as Bucky opened the door. "Oh hey Thor, we're just watching movies." he announced jovially as he let Thor in. "Come on in man."

  "I don't want to impose," Thor immediately answered, standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. "I just wanted to check on him. See how he's doing."

  "I can hear you you know," Loki spoke up from the couch. And as Thor peeked past Bucky, he could see instantly why it was called a blanket day. Loki was sitting on the couch wrapped up in a blanket from head to toe. Looking very much like a human burrito. Thor couldn't help but smile at the sight, though his heart clenched a bit uncomfortably at knowing his friend was feeling so down.

  "Hey, Lo," Thor said stepping in a bit hesitantly. "I was just checking if, well, do you need anything?"

  "Yeah, I need you to get over here and sit your ass down on this couch," Loki answered moodily. "Bucky makes a terrible pillow." he added causing Thor's chest to warm and a smile to creep to his lips. Gods how he wanted to punch himself for feeling this way, but he couldn't help it. It was just fondness for his friend, nothing more, he told himself fleetingly as he went over and positioned himself behind Loki on the couch.

  Loki immediately leaned back against him, forcing him to move his arms to allow the other into his space. And seeing as how Loki was obviously feeling down, it was only right to wrap his arms around him, wasn't it?

  "What are we watching," Thor asked watching the screen curiously as cars raced across the screen.

  "Fast and Furious 3, man," Bucky stated taking his seat at the other end of the couch. "It's the best one."

  Loki just shrugged, watching the movie quietly. As Thor watched the dynamic at play here, he was quite impressed. He'd been adamantly looking up articles on the internet about depression, every since discovering his friend suffered from it. But being immersed in it was so much more informative, than any online blurb.

  Loki was depressed and having a low day, that much was glaringly obvious. But Bucky never once tried to cheer him up. Just sat with him, being sure to include him in watching the movie, or with conversation with Thor. Loki himself hardly spoke, and Thor didn't believe he'd ever seen the other man so quiet. It was a bit disturbing, but he tried to follow Bucky's lead and not try to draw the other man out or make a big deal out of it.

  As Loki settled against him, Thor smelled the feint scent of shampoo still in his hair. So he'd either been strong enough to shower himself or one of his friends had forced him to. Either way, Thor felt he learned more about depression that evening from just being there, then he'd ever read about on the internet. He also noticed the wall calandar with the square colored in blue for today. He'd noticed the calandar in the past, but never really paid attention to the colored blocks before. Loki must track his lows, that was very smart. He held Loki snuggly against him, reveling in the feel of him in his arms despite knowing it was wrong. It was so wrong. But not wanting to let him go.

  Sometime later, Steve came up with Chinese, and they continued watching the marathon of never ending car movies together. Though Thor doubted Loki overly enjoyed the movies, he watched them quietly. Not objecting whenever Bucky zealously started the next one in the series. And he atleast nibbled at his food. Thor was a bit upset that his usual food thief didn't even try to take any of his Steak Lo mein, but supposed it was to be expected.to He could see Steve and Bucky watching to make certain Loki had gotten atleast enough to maintain him, before stowing the leftover's in his fridge. And it was with a heavy heart that he forced himself to leave his friend and head home that night. Every fiber of his being, urging him to stay. But doing so would only land him in more trouble with Jane.

***************************

  Loki's low started to fade as the week went on. He'd only had one more blanket day before finally emerging to come down to the rink. Though that first day out, he merely sat in the stands and watched. Urging Thor to continue his practice, and not let him hold him back. They dragged him out to dinner that night as well, and Thor thought that was good. He'd been more actively reading up on depression at nights now. Not having much else to do from his newly appointed couch bed, and he was determined to do whatever he could in order to help his friend. So he knew that making sure Loki was included in their regular activities was healthy.

  He also knew that Loki saw a therapist once a month. '"Gotta go visit my dealer," Loki had joked shaking his pill bottle the morning of the appointment. He also noted his calendar tucked neatly under his arm, the one with all the blue squares colored in to track low days. Thor knew that was good, Loki was actively getting the help he needed. Though he had an idea that Steve and Bucky likely had allot to do with that as well. Both far too conveniently being around in the same location of the rink when he left. As though making certain he hadn't forgot himself.

  Thor had never been so glad when everything finaly appeared back to normal however. It was like a cloud lifted and the sun was out again. Still, Thor decided he would be more prepared for next time. If anything, his reading taught him that even with medication, and therapy, people with depression still suffered lows from time to time. Blanket days he corrected his thoughts. He made certain that Steve had his number to call him should the next one occur. He was allowed sick days at work, it never stated that he was the one that had to be sick to use them. Steve just seemed to smile knowingly and agree.

  And before he knew it, Loki was once again joining him on the ice. He didn't realize how much he has missed his new skating partner until he was gone. He felt much more inspired, and driven to do well with his friend guiding him. He had even missed his snark, but it was his ever gentle hands, always there to help him up after a fall, that he missed the most.

***************************

**I'm so glad everyone's enjoying this story so much!! I decided to post this chapter a bit early, because I knew everyone was rooting for Loki to start helping Thor. Yay!! All the feels!**

 

************************


	8. Chapter 8

****************************

**Chapter 8**

****************************

  Thor knew the public side of the rink was going to be closed all weekend due to the National skaters being in town training. Loki had spoken of almost nothing else besides that for the last two weeks. Apparently this was an annual event, opening his rink to allow them to practice for competition while in town. It attracted alot of press and got the benefit of all the advertisement he'd need to bolster new memberships for the year to come.

  The entire public section was on lock down, not even those coming in for private lessons were allowed to sneak a peak of the ice while practice was going on. Just the skaters there to practice for competition, and a select few members of the press. Though, Loki assured Thor that he would make certain he got in if he wanted and would be able to practice afterwards. So it was that Thor cancelled his day at work early to head to the rink and sit in the stands with his friends to watch the skaters practice.

  He'd enjoyed watching figure skating, the skaters all so graceful as they glided together in pairs across the ice. The whole thing brought an overwhelming sense of nostalgia rushing over him as he watched. He suddenly missed the days of helping Jane.Remembering how he used to help her practice her lifts. He in his hockey skates while she balanced above him in her cute little practice outfit. Maybe he and Jane could get back to that good place again. He just needed to get better at skating.

  "If you could do any move in figure skating, what would it be," Steve was asking Loki as the leaner man sat, watching the pairs skate and looking so wistful at them.

  "I'd do a lift," Loki answered without hesitation. It seemed that he'd thought on this subject before.

  "You can't weigh that much, Snowflake," Bucky replied sharply. "I'll lift ya."

  "Yeah right," Loki scoffed sitting back a bit. "You'd drop me on purpose."

  "He ain't lyin'" Bucky agreed with a shrug to Steve.

  Thor smiled, knowing there was no way Bucky would ever risk injuring Loki. He thought briefly about offering it up, Bucky was right, Loki couldn't weigh that much. But he kept the thought to himself and watched idly as the skaters practiced, letting his mind wander. Often glancing over at his friend to see him watching the ice almost wistfully. Seeing his face light up, and the sparkle in those far too green eyes of his. It brought an uncomfortable tightening to his own chest that he quickly dismissed.

  He knew the Loki wanted to be out there, it was obviously etched in his face, but whenever the subject of competing came up, Loki would wave it off with a look of distaste on his face. Usually stating he was over it. Thor sometimes doubted that, especially now, but decided not to push the issue.

  As the skaters retired one by one off the ice, the photographers in the opposite bleacher soon followed suit. Finally, only a couple press members dawdled, gathering their things as the rink was finally empty.

  "Come on, I want to skate," Loki announced, grabbing Thor's hand and pulling him to his feet. His face looking so eager, that Thor couldn't argue much.

  Though he did hesitate looking to the press booth as they stepped out onto the ice. "Oh don't mind them, they'll be gone in a bit. They're not interested in us nobody's." Loki assured him.

  "You two are adorable," Bucky called across to them as he quickly whipped out his cell phone snapping away . Loki once again awarding him a middle finger salute. Bucky just sighed and shook his head, he was hoping to actually catch a smile this time.

  Steve chuckled and patted his friend on the back as they watched the two skate. "At least he's improving." He remarked, though was thinking how good the two looked on the ice together.

  "If course he is," Bucky replied, watching the two glide around the ice. "He's got King Snowflake helping him." 

  Steve just chuckled, but couldn't deny the evidence.

  Thor soon lost himself to the ice, skating better than he had in the nights before. Loki gently reminding him, or pausing to correct him only a few times of his posture. Both smiling jovially and feeling all too inspired by watching the pros skate all day. Neither noticing, as the last photographer went to pack up, he reckognized the skaters out on the ice and quickly got off a few shots. More excited about what he was seeing than the previous competitors all combined.

***********************

  "Loki Laufeyson," Jane spouted excitedly as she shook the newspaper at Thor. The one featuring the rising Hockey player returning out of nowhere to the ice and being coached by the one and only 5 time former gold medalist. It was the top story of the day, likely the week, but being in the spotlight for it only made Thor feel awkward. "You're being coached by THE Loki Laufeyson!"

  "Yeah, I guess so," Thor replied rubbing his neck. "Loki's been helping me for a bit now."

  "But Loki never, NEVER coaches anyone," Jane went on, bubbling with excitement. "He turns down everyone. Oh Thor, this is amazing!" She said throwing her arms around him in a huge hug. "You're amazing." She breathed, looking at him closely before kissing him deeply.

  He hadn't been kissed like that in awhile, and when she didn't break it, he decided that didn't need any further hints. He lifted her up and carried her off to the bedroom where they made love like they hadn't done in ages. He couldn't believe it, they were back. Just like that, they were finally back and everything would be right with the world again.

*************************

  "So, you're coming to watch me practice tonight?" Thor asked over lunch, still not believing it himself.

  "Of course honey," Jane replied, smiling at him as she dabbed her lips with her napkin. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Oh, I can't wait to watch you skate and meet your coach. I still can't believe it, Loki Laufeyson is coaching MY boyfriend. Oh, the girls were so jealous."

  Thor wanted to share the excitement, but couldn't see how their jealousy should brighten his mood. It's not like Loki was officially coaching him, he had just been helping him really. However, if it helped him and Jane get better together again, then sure, let all those girls be jealous.

 

  Loki however, couldn't share his enthusiasm when he introduced him to his girlfriend that evening. He was formally polite, but Thor could see his instant distrust. Maybe that was just because he didn't know her. It didn't help when Jane insisted on taking a selfie of the three of them together. Loki of course didn't smile, but Thor was greatful he at least didn't flick off the camera this time.

  "She can stay tonight," Loki said flatly as they took the ice together. "But that's it, you don't need any distractions out here."

  "Loki, don't worry, she's not a distraction," Thor argued gently. "I've skated hundreds of times with her in the stands."

  Loki just quirked an eyebrow as they pushed off side by side. By the second fall, Loki had more than proven himself correct. Jane was a distraction. He was trying so hard to look perfect for her, that he kept forgetting everything he'd been taught. Loki finally announced that they were done for the night after only about an hour. Quickly making his way off the ice to dissapear into the locker room before Jane could descend upon them.

  Thor was still elated though, and dashed over to meet her, smiling brightly as he scooped her into his arms. By the time he went to change out of his skates, Loki had disappeared completely. Bucky was kind enough to let them out, shaking his head at the couple as he locked up.

 

  "You simply must talk to him," Jane was going on excitedly over dinner. " I mean look at your form. Wow! Imagine what he could do with a real skater like me. With Loki as my coach, I'd be winning gold in no time."

  "I'll talk to him, but don't hold your breath," Thor admonished, trying not to qualsh her enthusiasm. Though her words stung a bit, real skater? He tried not to read too much into that. Surely she'd meant real figure skater. "I didn't exactly ask him to help me. He just did it."

  "Right, well anyway, daddy is thrilled," She went on undaunted. "I mean, Loki is the best of the best. And he's so exclusive. *gasp* You think you could ask him tomorrow, while I'm there?"

  "Actually, Loki has asked that you not come to any more practices," Thor said, bracing for the backlash. "He says you're a distraction. And I'm sorry, but I have to agree."

  "Oh, I'm a distraction am I," Jane said getting up and approaching Thor slowly. Thor saw the look in her eyes, he hadn't seen that look in ages, and his heart flipped as she knealt before him. She deftly undid his pants and he shifted his hips to allow her to bring out his already hardening cock. "Does this distract you baby," she asked running her tongue up his shaft and earning a groan from from the large man as he nodded. Gripping the sides of their dining room chair as her mouth descended upon him.

  It felt so wonderful, it had definitely been forever since they'd last done this. In the end he had her straddling his lap as she rode him with such passionate abandon. Their exploits continuing well into that night, and even continued again the next morning, much to his delighted surprise. Yes, they were definitely back and there was no way he wasn't going to approach Loki about coaching his girlfriend as well.

*******************

  "Absolutely not," Loki stated firmly. He had decided to sit across from Thor tonight at the diner, something that threw Thor off a little. It actually hurt his feelings a bit, but he was hesitant to pinpoint why. Though now, he wasn't just being distant, he was being stubborn. "Look, I'm delighted about your rekindled sex life, really." Thor could tell by his sarchasm that he wasn't. "But I do not coach. Period. Ever. End of story."

  "Lo, you're coaching me," Thor returned, feeling as though it should be an obvious point.

  "Yes, and look at what it's gotten me," Loki responded. "A distracted skater who's forgotten everything in just one night and is now wanting me to take on another student. One, I might remind you who has gone through not just 1, but 7, 7 coaches while she's been here. I own the rink Thor, I know what goes on here.."

  "But you're different," Thor started only to be cut off again.

  "I am different, I'm turning her down," Loki replied taking a pointed bite of his fry and tossing it back onto his plate. Something that bothered Thor a bit, again as it was usually his fries the leaner man was stealing, now it was Bucky's. 

  "C'mon Thor, enough already," Bucky urged, pointedly ignoring his fry thief. "You're bringin' us down,man."

  Thor sighed and decided to let the subject drop for now, but he would definitely be bringing it up again in the future. He just had to make Loki see how perfect it would be for him to coach Jane. However after dinner, as they were leaving the diner, Steve had caught his arm and took him aside.

  "Thor, Loki CAN'T coach people," Steve informed seriously. "And we all know why. It 's the same reason why he had to give up competing."

  Thor was about to argue that he didn't know what Steve was talking about, when it suddenly hit him. How could he have been so stupid? Of course it would affect Loki's mental health. "His depression." Thor breathed dropping his gaze and feeling like an absolute and total ass. "Oh, Steve I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking." He met his friend's gaze again feeling more troubled than ever. "Was that really what forced him to quit?"

  "Yeah," Steve said solemnly. "The pressure of competition didn't mix well with his other….issues. He said when he found himself standing on the 45th floor balcony railing of a hotel and wondering why he shouldn't jump, that he realized he had to stop."

  "Wow," Thor breathed, knowing it sounded dumb, but unable to verbalize the whirlwind of emotions that image caused "I had no idea. I should apologize to him. He must think I'm so selfish….crap I was being selfish. Jane will have to just make do with Tony. I shouldn't have tried to push him into coaching her."

  "It's okay," Steve assured him, pulling on his arm to get him walking towards home again. "Just let it go. You know Loki isn't one for gushing emotional apologies."

  "It would be pretty gushing with emotion, wouldn't it," Thor chuckled.

  "We'd need to mop the floor afterwards," Steve jested, patting the man on the back.

***************************

**Ugh, I know. We all hate Jane and she's totally just using Thor too try to get what she wants. I tried to keep their sexy times brief.**

 


	9. Chapter 9

************************

**Chapter 9**

************************

  Loki opened his apartment door late that night to see a very downtrodden Thor on his doorstep. Two suitcases in his hands, eyes dark ringed from weariness.

  "Jane and I…" Thor began, pausing to recollect himself as he looked apologetically at the leaner man. "I'm sorry, I have nowhere else to go."

  In truth, Loki's doorstep was the last place he'd seen himself on that night. Jane had been in a decidedly bad mood ever since Thor told her he wasn't going to ask Loki again to coach her. Jane had dogged him relentlessly until Thor finally just said No. Though he maybe had told her No a bit more firmly than he'd ever spoken to her before. He knew as soon as the word passed his lips that it would only go downhill from there.

  They'd literally fought all day, back and forth until he simply couldn't take it anymore. By that point, neither could Jane apparently, as she very firmly told him to get out. Thor didn't argue, he needed a respite from the battlefield of their relationship as well, grabbing his bags and leaving to go wonder the streets for hours. He didn't know where to go. He didn't have tons of money for hotel rooms, and would rather save what earnings he had for a down payment on his next apartment. Next apartment, there was a sobering thought. He just couldn't begin to think that he and Jane were over. Not yet. Not after all they'd been through.

  To his surprise Loki merely stepped aside and gestured for Thor to come in, closing the door behind him. "The couch is open," Loki said with an odd gentleness to his voice. He fortunately didn't make it sound as if Thor was imposing on him in any way, despite their earlier disagreement at the diner. "You know where the bathroom and kitchen are." He continued turning to go fetch a spare blanket and pillow.

  "Thank you so much, Lo," Thor breathed in nearly relief. He'd actually expected to be turned away. " I swear I'll be gone by the end of the week. I'll start looking for apartments tomorrow."

  Loki just hummed as he dropped off the blanket and pillow, it was then that he noticed the bowl of popcorn by the sofa and movie paused on the tv.

  "Oh, were you watching something," Thor asked, setting down his suitcases and hoping he wasn't interrupting.

  "It's nothing," Loki said with a wave of his hand. "Just some mindless Comedy."

  "I could use a mindless comedy right about now," Thor mentioned looking to his friend with a soft smile.

  Loki tilted his head towards the couch and they both sat down, Loki pulling his incredibly long legs up beside him to sit closer to Thor as they sat the bowl of popcorn between them. Munching idly as he restarted the movie. They both soon warmed up, laughing at the appropriate places and many inappropriate ones as well. Yes, this was just what Thor needed. To just get his mind off things for awhile and enjoy this time with his friend. 

  Loki sat close to Thor, not on top of him, but closer than he'd sat to him in the diner. This as well had a marked improvement on Thor's mood and he hadn't realized how much he'd grown accustomed to the leaner man being in his space. It was rather comforting, especially now. And when he shifted and their arms pressed together, he didn't bother shifting away. Enjoying the now reassuring, familiar warmth of the other man's skin against his.

**********************

  When he awoke sometime later, to the warmth pressing into his side, he thought at first it had all been a dream. That he was back home with Jane lovingly snuggled to his side. But as he wrapped his arms around the larger than Jane's form, and gave a squeeze, he was instantly reminded of his present surroundings.

  "Ugh Thor, you're squishing me," Loki grumbled, pushing against the larger man's chest that he'd formerly been using for a pillow. As soon as Thor relinquished his hold, Loki was on his feet and stumbling away.

  Thor felt instantly crushed. He had hoped for a fleeting moment that he was back with Jane again and it could all go back to how it should be. But here he was, on Loki's couch and it filled the pit of his stomach with lead.

  Loki came walking by a few moments later with his skates slung over his shoulder. Thor was instantly pulled from his own pity party to sit up and look at him curiously. He glanced at the clock clearly showing it was only 5 am. "Lo, what are you doing?"

  "Going skating," Loki replied as though it should be obvious and heading out the door. Thor shook his head and flopped back down, but even he knew that sleep wouldn't find him. So he got up and stepped out the door that lead down to the rink.

  The overhead stereo was playing some somber music, much as when he had first witnessed Loki skate. He had decided at that first encounter that it was Emo music and not for him, but now found it oddly relaxing. Like being wrapped in a warm blanket made of music and emotion.

  He found a spot on the deserted bleachers and watched Loki skate. The lean man was as graceful as ever, and he could freely let his mind wander just watching him dance on the ice. A spin here, a jump there. No, that was a Salchow. Thor knew that much, though most jumps looked the same to him. This one he knew, not just because of how it took off from the back inside edge of the foot, but mainly because Jane had such trouble performing them. Here Loki pulled it off with flawless ease.

  He listened and soon came to realize that Loki likely played this song alot. His moves matching the different tempos of the music flawlessly. Such beauty and grace, such freedom in his movements. He suddenly felt incredably honored to have such a gifted person helping him. Him, a hockey player who was far from graceful on the ice. He was big, and hulking, and couldn't do a jump without falling on his ass, but Loki had chosen him. Out of all the other offers, and likely checks with multiple zeros, he had turned them all down. And now here he was, helping Thor now both on and off the ice. He suddenly felt incredibly possessive of that. This was a precious gift he was being given, and he didn't want to share Loki with Jane or anyone. 

  "You're here early," Steve's voice in his ear suddenly drew him out of his reverie.

  "Oh yeah, I…." he sighed, not wanting to hide it this time. These were his friends, if he couldn't lean on them, who could he lean on? "Jane kicked me out."

  "Oh, man, I'm so sorry to hear that," Steve said ernestly, and sat down next to Thor, clasping his hand together thoughtfully. "Are you okay? Do you need a place to stay?"

  "Yeah, I mean no, I'm good," Thor admitted, offering his friends a small smile. "Lo is letting me crash on his couch until I get a  new place."

  Steve looked up at the figure gliding across the ice and smiled himself. "That's good. Well, listen, if you need anything, you just ask, okay?"

  "Yeah, thanks. I will," Thor sighed getting to his feet and glancing at his watch. Good grief, he'd been out here over an hour already. "I gotta get to work. Don't want to get fired on top of everything else. I'll catch you tonight?"

  "Sure." Steve said waving him off, turning to watch at Loki a bit thoughtfully.

****************************


	10. Chapter 10

********************

**Chapter 10**

**********************

  "Look, just give her a couple of days to cool off, then give her roses, or some shit," Bucky offered as they sat at the diner that night.

  All trying to think of some helpful way to aid Thor in winning Jane back, as he'd vehemently declared earlier that evening that he was determined to do. Stating to his friends over and over that he and Jane had been together for too long to just give up now. Though decidedly, ignoring their glances at each other that clearly spoke that they weren't in complete agreement with his plan. But they were his friends, so they eventually started pitching ideas to help. Likely saving their energy as there didn't appear any hope of talking him out of it.

  "Roses are too cliche," Loki interjected from where he was sitting next to Thor, happily stealing his fries. Well, at least the tops of his fries anyway. Thor didn't mind, he'd eat the bottoms. They were all fries to him. "She's got to have a favorite flower."

  "I don't know," Thor replied, popping a partially eaten fry into his mouth with his free hand, the other currently stretched across the booth behind Loki to allow the other man to sit as close as he'd like. To make food sharing easier, he surmised to himself.  "She really likes roses."

  "You should get her Hyacinth, they mean I'm sorry," Steve informed gently.

  "But he shouldn't be sorry, he didn't do anything wrong," Loki argued stubbornly.

  "Doesn't matter," Steve shrugged. "She thinks he did."

  "Just buy her fuckin' roses," Bucky urged.

  "Just not red ones," Loki interjected.

  "Oh yeah, well what's your favorite color of rose there, Mr flower guru?" Bucky asked sitting back and waiting for the answer.

  "I like white ones," Loki informed shortly taking a pointed bite of a fry.

  "You would, Snowflake," Bucky grumbled tossing a fry at him. "Why do you put up with this bullshit?" he asked picking up the fry ends, and looking to Thor questioningly. "They're not grenades."

  "I only like the tip," Loki said with a devilish smirk as he nipped off another fry tip and tossed the end at Bucky.

  "I think roses will be a good idea," Steve said, finally speaking up over his friends banter. "Then maybe chocolates."

  "Oh, there's this place down on 5th Street that does the most divine chocolate covered fruit," Loki informed lighting up excitedly. Thor just smiled and listened, if he was this excited over it, it had to be good. "Chocolate covered strawberries and pineapples."

  "Pineapples," Bucky scoffed. "Who eats that crap?"

  "Don't knock it until you try it," Loki retorted.

******************

  Thor was still thinking it over as they returned to Loki's apartment. Loki had ducked off to have a shower while Thor changed into just his string tied sleeping bottoms, preferring to shower in the mornings himself.

  He could try roses, sure. Jane liked roses. Then maybe the chocolates. This could work, it all seemed quite hopeful. He was glad he'd gone out with his friends, they'd been great at brainstorming solutions. When they weren't distracted by light hearted arguments and quips, that is. But he'd left the whole thing feeling much more hopeful than he'd been going in.

  He was very suddenly, and completely thrown off all those thoughts, by Loki emerging from the shower, wearing nothing but a bath towel around his waist and drying his hair with the other one. He'd yet to see Loki's bare back fully, and finally catching sight of his entire tattoo stole his breath away. It was a full back piece, a large celtic style tree done darkest black ink. Standing out in stark contrast against his porcelain skin.

  It's spiralling branches spread over his shoulders, the trunk plummeting straight down his spine until it widened again at the roots to disappear beneath the towel. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to see where those roots went. All thoughts of Jane leaving his head for this pale beauty heading away before him.

  Thor couldn't help himself, it was as though his feet carried themselves. He followed Loki back to his bedroom, and reached out one calloused hand, touching the inked image on the slender man's back and running it down his spine. Loki paused the instant he felt Thor's touch upon his skin and arched his back as it continued it's descent.

  Thor was lost, every thought and emotion he'd harbored for the other man surging forth, as he pulled the towel away with a yank that had the benefit of also tugging the smaller man into him. Pressing his palms down along his bare hips, and pushing his perfectly tight, round ass into his bulging groin. He looked down, admiring it and smirking as he noted the tree roots faded to nothing right at the top curve of his ass cheeks.

  Thor pressed into his hips again as he ground his groin into that pert ass, and Loki hummed wantonly in response, spurring him on with such lewd sounds of need.Thor's mouth descended upon his throat, sucking, nipping, tasting the clean taste of soap on his flesh as he rutted greedily against him as felt the leaner man's hands trail up and tangle into his hair, urging him on as he pressed his ass in to meet each cant of his hips.

  Thor turned him around with a growl and Loki gasped, his emerald eyes half lidded with lust, mouth open in a soft little "O" that called out to him. But Thor wouldn't kiss him, that was not what this was. This was just urge, and want, and need. Loki smirked as he caught on, and undid Thor's pants, pushing them down off his hips as he dropped to his knees before the large blond.

  If Thor had thought he'd received blow jobs before, he had been sorely mistaken. Loki's mouth was so perfectly wet and hot, his tongue cupping his shaft firmly as he slid it in and out through his hollowed lips. "Lo….oh Lo," Thor panted, raking his fingers through his friend's dark hair to keep it away from his face.

  He was completely lost to him, everything was Loki, his far too skilled mouth around him, working him over, his delicately long fingers cupping his butt, to help hold him steady, the soft hums vibrating through his lips, seeming to travel straight through Thor's spine. He tried not to thrust into that magical heat, but his hips seemed to move of their own accord. Fortunately, Loki didn't seem to mind. Allowing him to move deeper into his mouth, touching his throat just as Loki swallowed. Caccooning him briefly in that tropical heat. It was enough to send white stars exploding behind his eyes.

  He pulled back, not wanting to cum so quickly and Loki stood up. He wiped one lube coated finger down Thor's chest before turning around and bending over the bed, presenting his lubed and prepared hole to Thor for the taking. Holy shit, when did he do that? Obviously while Thor had been distracted.

  Thor carefully positioned his still saliva coated member and gently entered, gradually pulling back on Loki's hips until he was fully seated. Hearing the other man groan as he allowed him to settle around him. It had been so long since he'd been with another man, but he didn't remember it feeling quite this good. So tight and warm, his muscles squeezing him so exquisitely. No, this was all Loki, no other man would even come close to comparing with this.

  Finally he began to move, slowly at first, then increasing speed as his companion's moans turned to lusty pants. He remembered his days with other men and carefully began angling his thrusts. Digging in deeper with his cock until Loki cried out in pleasure. "Gods, Thor…yes…yes.."

  He didn't need any further direction as he continued to thrust, digging in with each move and feeling his sensitive head slide along the flesh inside. Feeling Loki's entire body tremble below him as he rubbed firmly against the prostate.

  Loki came first, but just barely. As he cried out in release, his muscles squeezed around Thor, drawing out his own climax as well. His vision blurred and his knees went weak as he collapsed forward, laying panting on Loki's back, his arm still about his waist, holding him close as he came down from the orgasmic high. Finally he released his lover as he kissed down his back. That had been exactly what he had needed. But gods what had he just done?

  Loki straightened up and handed Thor the towel he'd previously been drying his hair with. Thor took it and looked with growing concern to his friend. What had just happened? Why had he let that happen? "Lo, I..."

  "Shhh, don't make it awkward, it's just sex," Loki admonished, cleaning himself up with his other towel and climbing into bed. "Though, if you didn't want to sleep on the couch anymore, you could have just asked."

  Thor couldn't help but chuckle. Of course Loki wouldn't read too much into this. This was just two friends helping each other find a bit of release. Wasn't it?

  "No, no, the couch is fine," Thor said picking up his pants off the floor. "Thank you Lo, I needed that."

  "Apparently so did I," Loki replied with a smirk .

*****************

  Thor settled into the couch and stared at the ceiling. He felt guilty for using Loki in such a way. But he'd felt so amazingly good. Even now, thinking back to the act was enough to cause his cock to twitch and become slightly aroused. And Loki could have told him no. Why hadn't he told him no? Thor was still mulling it over as he fell asleep.

**************************


	11. Chapter 11

*********************

**Chapter 11**

**********************

  Shit, Thor thought as he entered the gym. He'd forgotten his coffee that morning. Had it all made and ready to go, then just left it right there on the counter. He was just so distracted by his thoughts lately.

  A week had gone by since the break up, no the break they were on. They weren't broken up. Thor wouldn't believe it was over with such finality. Besides, Jane had agreed to finally going out with him tonight. Just to talk, she had stated firmly. As if Thor could hope for anything more.

  But thinking, or rather over thinking about everything that could go wrong tonight, left him more than idly distracted. There wasn't a coffee machine here either. This was going to make for a rather shit day, he just knew it.

  But he couldn't have been more wrong. As he was doing sit ups in the mat area, feet placed firmly against the wall, wallowing obliviously in his own self pity, somebody came and suddenly sat upon his legs.

  Fortunately he had them braced enough not to drop them at the unexpected addition of weight and looked up to see Loki sitting cross legged upon his shins, holding a very familiar cup between both hands as he gazed lazily down upon him.

  "Is that my coffee?" Thor asked hopefully as he sat up and Loki relinquished the cup from his perch. Thor took a sip and swore it was the best cup of coffee he'd ever tasted. "Oh, you're a god send." He sighed in relief. Taking in Loki's garb, loose long sleeve shirt, leggings, it must be Monday. It was funny how quickly he learned his room mates habits. "You off to class this morning?"

  Loki hummed and nodded, still watching Thor with those gorgeous green eyes of his.

  "I can help you stretch if you'd like," Thor offered, shifting his legs and waiting until Loki stepped off before getting up. "I don't mind."

  "After last night, I should hope not," Loki smirked, but turned towards the low wall by the edge of the mats, leaning forward, and raising one leg straight up behind him.

  Shit, last night . Loki had had zero issue with their sex, calling it room mates with benefits. It didn't take Thor long to agree as having sex with such a limber person, and willing partner had many more benefits than drawbacks.

  Last night he'd had those wonderfully long legs over his shoulders as he pounded into Loki so hard that their flesh slapped audibly. His hand around his lovers eligantly curved cock, stroking it in what he hoped was timed with his thrusts. Loki wasn't complaining either way. He never did and often instigated their exploits. Quickly learning that Thor was a visual man and all it took was a bit of flesh showing to turn him on. A shirtless stretch here and there was all it took to turn the other man's head.

  Thor had dutifully remained sleeping on the couch, even after their exploits, and he made certain never to kiss Loki on the lips. He told himself that it helped keep their trists impersonal. Though he had no excuse ready whenever Loki joined him, cuddling up so perfectly in his arms. Often bringing a continuation of play into the next morning as Thor would awake to a far too tempting ass spooned perfectly into his groin. That was one of the reasons he'd forgotten his coffee.

  Thor took the leg, much as he had seen Steve do and pressed it forward gently. It was everything he'd imagined and then some. Loki's leggings were thin and smooth, allowing the heat of his thigh through easily. He had to separate his thoughts, keep them professional lest he wanted to be sporting a stiffy here at work. As Loki switched legs, he glanced around and noticed they had a bit of an audience. The few members over on the treadmills were eying up his limber friend far too hungrily for his liking. He felt that possessive flare in his stomach and turned back to focus on Loki.

  He couldn't be feeling like this. He was supposed to be working on getting back with Jane. Even Loki knew that, seemed okay with it as they often bounced ideas on how he could reconcile with his girlfriend. Heck, he was meeting Jane for dinner that night.

  They shared was sex, scratching a mutual itch, nothing more. Loki certainly didn't act any different outside of the act, so why should he? Don't make it awkward, the leaner man had said. Right, he thought as he held Loki's hips to help push him down into a full split as he knelt behind him. Definitely not awkward at all.

  Still, he watched over Loki closely as he waltzed out of the gym a little while later to head off to ballet class. The hungry eyes of other men watching him go, and felt that possessiveness return. Not feeling like squashing it down this time. But rather using it to fuel his workout. That's right you wolves, look at what you'll never have. As if Loki would ever give these cretins the time of day.

*****************

  "What are these for?" Loki asked looking at the half dozen white roses that Thor set before him.

  "You said you liked white roses," Thor returned smoothly.

  "I do, but you were supposed to be buying flowers for Jane," Loki responded, his brow furrowing in confusion, and Thor had the sudden urge to kiss it smooth again. He fortunately quickly dismissed such intimate urges. They were friends…with benefits…nothing more.

  "I did, but I figured I'd pick you up some as well, since I was there," Thor replied with a smile. "As a way of saying thanks, you know, for everything."

  "Oh wow, I wonder what I'd get if I wasn't fucking you," Loki retorted with a smirk, but Thor watched as he got up and began carefully setting the roses in a vase. "So how'd the date go?"

  "It went about as well as can be expected," Thor replied with a sigh as he sat down heavily at the small dining room table. "She says she doesn't hate me, but needs some space to find herself."

  Loki snorted at that as he returned to the table and took back up the mug of tea he'd been sipping, leaving the vase of roses on the breakfast bar by the kitchen.

  "You scoff," Thor stated, smiling as he awaited to hear his friend's thoughts.

  "If she doesn't know who she is by now," Loki started, then looked up meeting Thor's gaze, and his smile softened. "Did she agree to a second date?"

  "She did," Thor said smiling himself. "I'll try the chocolates next. But pineapple? How about banana, or coconut?"

  Loki just shrugged and returned to reading his magazine. One of the many figure skating rags he still got regularly.

  "I hear you put a lime in the coconut and drink them both up," Thor said with a playful smirk.

  Loki chuckled and shook his head. "That was really weak, but I'll give you a point for that one. " He stated, still smiling as he sipped his tea. "You're still behind me, so don't look so smug."

  "But the view from back here is so nice." Thor replied grinned proudly to himself.

  "You need to spend less time with Bucky, I think" Loki replied with a chuckle at Thor's antics

  Thor just shrugged, too tired to really get the banter going tonight and decided to take a shower, he still smelled like the Indian restaurant Jane had insisted on eating at. Probably because it was expensive. Thor knew she liked to press his buttons. But still, he had survived the date, despite having to sit and listen to Jane's rendition of everything he'd done wrong, ever. That alone had worn him down, he was physically and mentally exhausted. Though he still managed to secure a second date. He should feel triumphant, but instead he just felt tired, and as his head hit the pillow that night, he began to question if it was worth it.

  He was laying there, wondering if sleep would ever come, when a far too familiar weight pressed upon him as it climbed on top. He reached up reactively and found the bare skin of a now well known trim side. A hot mouth descended upon his chest, sucking down wonderfully upon his nipple and drawing a loud moan from Thor's lips.

  He allowed his hand to explore the naked form above him, his fingers smoothing up his long, lean back, then down along his spine. All the time panting openly as Loki's mouth lit the nerves on his hardening nipple on fire. It was perfect friction as he teased it past his front teeth with each suckle, ravishing it thoroughly before kissing his way across to give the other one equal attention.

  Thor's nipples weren't the only thing hardening, as his groin quickly received the message, pushing against his boxers uncomfortably. He slid his hands down his attacker's finely rounded ass and grabbed his cheeks, pushing him down into him as he rutted up against him, seeking more friction and pressure from the other man.

  Loki chuckled lowly and reached down, still lapping at the other man's nipple with his tongue, freeing his erection and running one lube slicked hand down it just before Thor felt him shift forward. He gasped in surprise as warmth enveloped him, Loki settling down upon easily, and breathing a bit hoarsely himself as he allowed his muscles to relax as he took in the larger man's full length.

  "You started without me," Thor remarked with a smirk.

  "I was having trouble sleeping," Loki said dropping forward, and resting his hands upon Thor's broad chest. "I had an idea you might be too."

  Thor could only hum in agreement as Loki began moving upon him. All thoughts of Jane now miles away as everything was Loki. The perfect heat of him moving up and down, hugging his shaft tighter than any other lover had before, the beautiful soft keens that escaped his lips with each breath. His elegantly long fingers splayed wide across his pecs as he his rolled his hips with each thrust.

  Thor reached between them, lightly catching the other man's member and finding enough precum there to slick the sides. Pulling his hand in a steady rhythm to match the movements of his lover. He wanted to see Loki's face, to watch the beautiful emotion unfold and bloom with their rising pleasure, but the apartment was far too dark. So he closed his eyes and focused on the explosions of fireworks behind his eyes and the growing tension low in his gut.

  Thor increased his pumps as he heard Loki's voice quicken, pulling him through his orgasm, feeling the hot seed spill on his abdomen, but not caring. His own release was imminent and as he pushed deep into the other man, he finally released all the tension from that evening right along with his seed.

  He was pleased when Loki returned after cleaning up to lay with him in the couch. Climbing up beside the larger man and wedging himself between his body and the back cushion. Thor smiled and pulled the blanket over them both as he trailed his fingers along the others arm.

  "I think you may have discovered a cure for insomnia," Thor jested lightly. Loki just hummed lazily in response. "Now if only you had a cure for stressful dates, we'd be set."

  "Easy," Loki replied smoothly. "Don't do them."

  "Loki, that's terrible relationship advice," Thor chuckled giving the other man a squeeze.

  "Well, there's your problem," Loki returned with a sigh. "You're expecting relationship advice from me"

  "Why is that so terrible?" he asked curiously.

  "I don't do them." Loki replied nonchalantly

  "Dates or relationships?"

  "Both." Loki responded.

  "What?" Thor asked astonished by the answer. "How can you not do relationships?"

  "Gee let's see," Loki began far too smoothly, as though he'd had this conversation before. "They all start out great, smiling and laughing, but soon there's yelling, and screaming, and increased medication doses, and quite frankly, I'm on enough medication already. Besides, it's easier this way. Like us, you get what you want, I get what I want, we both leave satisfied. No strings attached."

  Thor was honestly taken aback by Loki's viewpoint. He knew what they had was just sex, but he just figured Loki was perhaps in between boyfriends at the moment. "So you never do relationships? Surely you've had one in the past 3 years?"

  "Nope."

  "Five years?"

  "Thor, look at me," Loki said and he felt his weight shift slightly as the leaner man repositioned himself. "I'm broken."

  "You're not broken," Thor argued with a frown, not agreeing at all with his partner's view of himself or his using his depression as an excuse. Though he really didn't know that much about depression still to argue.

  "Well, I'm pretty fucking dented," Loki retorted firmly. "I'm damaged goods, a manic depressive, hot mess, with a small pharmacy in my kitchen. Who would want a relationship with that?"

  "I..." Thor started to state that he would, but why had he been about to say that? Why did his thoughts go there? He could you punch himself, he should be focused on Jane. Not having this discussion with Loki. "I'm sure the right person for you is out there. "

  "Thanks, that's a very Steve worthy response there Thor," Loki said giving a soft yawn.

  "It's true," Thor said a bit more forcefully than he'd meant to. It bothered him that Loki had resigned himself to this shallow fuck and go existence. Thinking that was the best he could hope for. "Maybe if you'd not just assume everyone just wants sex from you..."

  "I don't hear you complaining," Loki replied lightly.

  "I..." Thor stammered, he really didn't want to be heading down the road of this conversation right now. It was stirring emotions in him that he really shouldn't be having. And Loki had tactfully not brought up his own current lacking relationship. Yet. "Well, the sex is quite good."

  "Just quite good? I may need to up my game," Loki chuckled rubbing Thor's chest with his hand. "Goodnight Thor."

  Thor sighed, offering his partner a gentle squeeze as he held him tight against him. Trying not to think much more about anything and just enjoy the moment, but Loki's idea of himself bothered him. How could he think nobody could want him outside of the bedroom? That nobody could love him? Or that he didn't even want to try loving anyone himself. However, it wasn't as though Thor was doing anything to disperse those thoughts. He finally drifted off to sleep with a far too attractive, albeit slightly broken man hugged comfortably against his side.

*****************


	12. Chapter 12

**********************************  
  
Chapter 12  
  
*******************************

  Loki eyed Thor questioningly as he sat down next to him at the diner. "Why are you here?" he asked blatantly

  "Yeah, I thought you had a date with the ice queen tonight, ooff" Bucky started then cut off as Steve elbowed him roughly for his comment. "Steve, that hurt!" he whined, causing Steve to suddenly turn to him in concern.

  "Oh, Buck, I'm so sorry. Did I really hurt you?" Steve asked grabbing Bucky's hand as he looked him over, feeling terribly guilty.

  "No," Bucky snorted.

  Steve just sighed and shook his head. "Seriously Thor, is everything alright?"

  "Yeah, it was an early date," Thor set a box of chocolate covered fruit down in the middle of the table. "Jane says she can't afford to gain any weight if she wants to qualify for competition." he said explaining with a shrug.

  "Her loss, man," Bucky stated snatching a strawberry up and eating it heartily.

  Thor smiled and handed a smaller box to Loki. Loki eyed Thor curiously as he opened it. Then smiled himself as he took one of the chocolate covered pineapples out and popped it into his mouth. He offered one to Thor, but he merely shook his head and held up a hand.

  "No, I tried one at the shop," He explained with a smile. "They're not my thing. I figured you'd enjoy a batch though, since I was there."

  "So," Steve began eating a strawberry himself from the other box. "How'd it go?"

  "As well as can be expected I guess," Thor replied with a shrug. He really wasn't sure how he'd felt about the date. Jane hadn't gone off on him this time, and he should be happy about that. But the whole thing had felt empty. Like he didn't want to be there anymore. The problem he soon discovered, was he wanted to be here, with his friends. So he'd actually ended the date early, stating he had clients in the morning and wanted to get to bed early. He should feel guilty about it, but he didn't. And that was a bit troubling as well.

  He was drawn out of his thoughts when a sudden weight landed across his thighs, as a pair of familiar long limbs laid across his own. He smiled as he moved his hand discretely to caress the trim thigh through those always too tight jeans.

  "So, onto date number 3 then?" Steve was asking as he munched his a strawberry.

  "That's the one where they put out," Bucky responded crudely.

  "Oh is that how it works?" Thor joked with the other man, shaking his head.

  "It better," Bucky replied. "Put out or get out." he confirmed, then shrank back under Steve's raised eyebrow gaze upon him. "Uh, or at least so I've heard."

  "So, did you get a date number 3 or not?" Loki asked watching Thor with a far too scrutinizing green gaze.

  "I did, though she suggested Italian this time," Thor responded with a shrug.

  "Oh, there's that great place down on Broad," Loki announced, lighting up again in excitement. "Fellini's. God they have the most divine Shrimp Alfredo."

  "How is it that you know every place to eat in this town, yet you look like a damn twig?" Bucky asked his friend with a scowl.

  "High metabolism," Loki replied, popping the last bite of his pineapple into his mouth.

  "Bullshit," Bucky returned with a scowl. "I'll bet you perform demonic rituals at night. What say you, Thor? You're there, any weird shit going on?"

  "No..no weird shit," Thor said suddenly finding interest in his water, and hoping he wasn't blushing too hard. Yeah, some of the positions Loki could get himself into were definitely abnormal, but he'd never admit to that.

  Bucky just smirked, with a sarcastic 'yeah right.' but surprisingly let it drop.

*************************************

  Thor was surprised as he was just starting his day at the gym when the text came in.  
'Blanket day'

  He searched his memories, Loki had seemed fine that night, though they had not gotten any action in. It wasn't like they did it every night. Both had retired rather early and his roommate was still asleep when he'd left that day. Still, his mind had no doubt where he needed to be.

  He immediately cancelled his day and rushed back home. Pausing to recollect himself before entering, so he wouldn't appear too concerned. Steve seemed to be taking the first shift this day, chatting away to Loki about one of his students as Loki sat wrapped up in Thor's blanket on the couch. It warmed his heart a bit for some reason that he'd chosen the blanket he slept under over the throw hanging on the back of the couch.

  "Oh hey Thor," Steve greeted nonchalantly. "You're home early."

  "Yeah, slow day," Thor replied turning his eyes from the figure pulling at his heart from the couch, and pushing past every urge that wanted to ask him how he was doing. It was stupid question and all his reading warned him against stupid questions regarding feelings. "So I thought maybe a movie day was in order. Don't you have lessons today?" he asked hoping Steve would take the hint that Thor could handle it from here.

  "Yeah, I was just about to head down," Steve supplied, then looked at Loki. "Take a shower, yes?" he stated waiting until Loki atleast nodded his head. "And your meds are on the counter."

  "Yes, mom," Loki replied flatly with a sigh as he flopped back onto the couch, disappearing behind the back.

  Steve chuckled and patted Thor on the arm. "Thanks man, call me if you need me." he said before heading down.

  Thor went over and looked down at the bundled up figure laying upon the dark cushions. Carefully he began unwrapping him and pulled him upright. "How about we get that shower out of the way? Come on you." he said pulling his arm as he lead Loki reluctantly off to the bathroom.

  Loki frowned and batted his hands away as he went to help him with his shirt. "I'm not 5 Thor, I think I got this." he grumbled.

  Thor just smiled, knowing not to take offense at Loki's words. He didn't mean any harm by them. Thor looked at the shower, then at the large garden tub and decided a bath would definitely be better. He began filling up the basin, pouring in an ample amount of soap to create bubbles.

  "A bath, really?" Loki frowned at the larger man.

  "Oh, the bath is for me," Thor replied easily as he began to strip. "Just the thing to relax a bit, I think. You were taking a shower, remember? Unless you want to join me?" he suggested as he sank down into the sudsy water with a loud sigh. "Plenty of room for two in here."

  Loki frowned, and huffed, before giving in and climbing in, Thor carefully guiding him to sit between his legs and pulling his back against his chest.

  "This is a really great tub," Thor remarked, taking a sponge to gently move the hot water up and over Loki's smooth chest. "What do you think?"

  "I don't hate it," Loki admitted, his eyes closed as he laid against the larger man, letting the heat soak into his bones.

  Thor smiled, as he didn't expect anything else from his friend's lips. He laid with Loki pressed back against him for what seemed like hours. Gently washing the other man's porcelain skin, shampooing his shoulder length sable locks, and delighting at combing his fingers through the small curls at the ends. Only finally climbing out once the water had begun to cool beyond comfort and wrapping his friend in a large towel. Watching him go off to get dressed with a strange tug at his heart that he had no urge to squash.

  He got dressed himself and followed Loki to his bedroom, coming in just as the other man was pulling on his loose jogging pants. His gorgeously decorated back facing him, The black ink against the porcelain background of Loki's flesh calling to him. He stepped forward and lightly ran his fingers down it, tracing the raised lines of the ornate tattoo.

  Loki closed his eyes, but didn't melt into his touch like he would if they were seducing each other. That was fine, Thor didn't want that right now. "Lie down," he urged softly.

  Loki glanced at him skeptically for a moment, but Thor's tender gaze assured him that his mind wasn't on anything of a sexual nature, and after a moment, allowed himself to be guided face down onto his bed. He laid his cheek on the back of his crossed hands and Thor warmed up his hands by rubbing them together before setting to work. Slowly kneading the muscles in Loki's shoulders and arms into putty beneath his fingers. Moving languidly across, his skin still warm from the hot bath, aided his efforts at manipulating the tense muscles. It felt wonderful to watch his friend relax under him as he worked, leaving no muscle untouched by his magic hands.

  "Gods where did you learn to do that," Loki asked as Thor was working . Feeling each muscle roll and move beneath his expert ministrations.

  "I'm a physical therapist, didn't you know that," Thor chuckled carefully working his way down his lithe form.

  "You do this to other people all day," Loki asked, his eyes still closed as he enjoyed the attention that was being lathered upon him. "I might be jealous."

  Thor chuckled, leaning down to kiss Loki's shoulder gently. Not ignoring how his heart flipped at such words and reminding himself to back those thoughts off. That line of thinking would get him nowhere. No matter what Loki joked, he'd said he didn't do relationships. "Well, I might not be quite as thorough with my clients." he admitted, as he moved down his companion's back, studying the tattoo closely as his thumbs worked slow upward circles along either side of his spine.

  "So, I got to ask," he began hopefully. "What does your tattoo mean?"

  "It means I wanted it, so I fucking got it," Loki replied shortly.

  Thor chuckled, he should have known better than to broach a serious topic on a blanket day. His large hands cupped around his friend's trim sides as his thumbs worked into the little dimples just above his ass that Thor found so adorable. Loki hummed loudly in pleasure and turned his head to stifle it in his pillow. Thor smiled at the reaction his work elicited from the other man, and taking Loki's hips, gently rolled him over. Smirking at the bulge he was now sporting in his pants.

   Loki frowned and slapped him lightly, "Don't laugh, it's your fault."

  "I'd never," Thor smirked, as he carefully shifted the elastic waistband of Loki's pants down to free his erection. Delighting in the sight of his companion's elegantly shaped member. Every bit as long, lean, and firm as the body that it was a part of.

  He took out the bottle of lube from under the bed where they kept it for easy access. Coating his hand liberally and began smoothing up and down the long shaft. Delighting as Loki's eyes fluttered shut and he arched his back a bit. His breath already growing heavier as Thor stroked him steadily,giving his wrist a slight twist just before reaching the top, smoothing his thumb over the tip before moving his hand down again. Each time pulling the most wonderful sighs and moans from the man laying before him.

  He watched closely, not wanting to miss one moment as he deliberately took his friend apart. The gradual descent, quickening as Loki's hips soon began thrusting into his willing hand. Thor measured his grip, hoping to give just the right amount of pressure. Loki's groans encouraging him along as he began to pump him faster, recognizing the imminent climax as the shaft began to grow and swell in his hand . Loki's fists bunching up on the sheets as his face scrunched, just before releasing with voice filled exhale. Thor continuing to stroke him slowly through it, watching his companion throw an arm across his eyes as he panted open mouthed, letting the pleasure high wash over and down him. It was all over too fast, but he didn't mind. In fact he was feeling a bit of prowess at accomplishing such under his own hand. Though, he knew the massage had greatly aided the effort.

  Thor smiled, handing him the bath towel from the floor and letting his friend relax in private for a bit. Going out to straighten up the couch and fetch Loki's medicine. Because that's what it was, not pills as it was so vulgarly referred to so often, but actual medicine. And while it wouldn't cure his friend, it would help him cope. He carefully read each label and poured out the appropriate dose, unsure if he was doing this right. It seemed like a lot.

  Loki emerged awhile later redressed and quietly went over, coloring in his calendar, before he quietly retook his former position on the couch, eying Thor lazily.

  "I certainly hope you at least charge extra for that," Loki quipped with a slight upturn of his lips.

  "Nonsense," Thor replied, grabbing the the medicine he'd dolled out, as he was yet unsure which were to be taken when, along with a glass of water. "I reserve that for my VIP clients only"

  "And how many of those do you have,"  Loki asked as he looked at the offered meds and took the white pills and the pink ones, Popping them in his mouth and leaving the blue ones behind. "Not these ones," he informed Thor gently. "They're just to be taken at night."

  "Just one," Thor replied, leaning forward to kiss Loki on the forehead before turning to redeposit the pills in their appropriate bottle. He knew it was a boldly tender move, and immediately wanted to punch himself in the face for doing it, but Loki hadn't seemed to mind. They were close friends after all.

  He returned and settled in once again behind his friend as he qued up some movies for them to pass the time. Not comedies, the articles had warned against trying to lighten the mood with such things. Action movies were best. Turns out it didn't matter as Loki was soon falling asleep wrapped in the larger man's arms. Thor couldn't deny how good that felt, definitely better than any day at work.  
  
***************************************************

  Steve came up to check on them later that evening and seemed elated that Loki's mood seemed to be lifting quicker than usual. Finding them eating Chinese already, with Loki eating more than half of his food before finally setting it aside. Thor noted how Steve double checked to make certain Loki had dutifully filled in his calendar that day as well. It was nice how much his friends truly cared.

  "Thor, don't you have a date tonight," Steve asked, expecting to find the other man getting ready instead of lounging on the sofa still in sweat pants.

  "No, she has training until Saturday," Thor responded easily. It wasn't exactly a lie. He'd texted Jane earlier to tell her he gotten wrapped up with work, and asked that they meet that weekend. She had replied that it was fine since she had practice anyway. So just because he'd omitted information, didn't make it exactly a lie. The difficulty was the information he was really omitting was that he'd rather sit here on the couch with Loki all night, then to endure another verbal lashing from Jane.

  Steve stayed and chatted awhile before Loki grumpily chased him out. Telling him to go out with Bucky without him for a change. Steve had laughed, but took the advice as a sign that Loki was in good hands. Leaving him and Thor alone for the evening.  
  
************************************************

Thor awoke the next morning with Loki sprawled comfortably across him. He had to remark at how easy this felt. This is the way his relationship with Jane should be, but wasn't. Gods he shouldn't even be thinking this way. He was supposed to be focused on reconciling with Jane, not ignoring the boundaries set by his friend.

  "Thor, you're thinking out loud again," Loki mumbled from where his cheek was pressed against his chest. Thor noticed he'd been gradually tightening his hold on his friend and instantly released it.

  "Sorry," he apologized quickly, rubbing the leaner man's sides gently. "How are you feeling?"

  "It's morning, how do you think I feel," Loki grumbled flatly.

  "Like you want coffee, and want to skate," Thor asked hopefully, though he knew Loki's mood wouldn't be lifted in just one day.

  "Let's start with coffee." Loki returned, sighing as Thor slid out from under him to go get the pot started.

  Thor was a bit surprised as the leaner man soon joined him, sitting at the breakfast bar counter with his cheek propped up on one hand, idly picking at the now drooping roses. Thor poured him and his friend a cup and went over, giving him a kiss on the cheek. It was oddly intimate, but felt like the right thing to do. Loki didn't seem to notice either way. "I'll get you new ones," he assured him gently as he sat beside him.

  "They'll just die as well," Loki mused with a sigh as he took up his cup and carefully sipped it. "I'm no good with plants, more like a Hospice facility here to help guide them to the other side."

  "Then I'll get you more to guide," Thor said, remembering that Loki took medicine in the mornings and carefully fetching the bottle. This one he knew from when it attacked him by falling out of the cabinet.

  "I think I'll go downstairs to check on things," Loki announced as he took the offered pills, much to Thor's surprise.

  "Only if you feel like it," he replied carefully, unsure yet how to judge the mood Loki was in. Was this just his precoffee quietness, or was he still in blanket mode?

  "Yeah, I think I do," Loki stated finally turning to face Thor and offering him a soft smile. It wasn't one of his normal wide grins, but it was a start. "You go to work today. But no VIP clients." he warned jestingly.

  "Only you, Lo," Thor assured him as he finished his coffee and got ready for his day. By the time he'd emerged, Loki was already dressed and downstairs sitting in the bleachers with Steve, leaning against larger man as they watched Bucky groom the ice. He wanted nothing more than to spend another day with him, just sitting and doing nothing but enjoying each other's quiet company, but he couldn't miss another day of work.

  "Dinner out tonight?" He ventured hopefully.

  "Sure,why not," Loki replied, earning a raised eyebrow and approved nod from Steve.

Thor went off to work then, feeling proud that he'd accomplished so much with helping Loki through his low. He even stopped by the bookstore once he was off, to pick up a couple more books on the subject. Devouring them eagerly as the week progressed and Loki's mood only improved until it was back to normal.  
  
***********************************************************


	13. Chapter 13

  
  
**********************************  
  
Chapter 13  
  
*********************************

  Thor chuckled as he chased Loki around on the ice. The leaner man skating backwards, just in front of him, holding out both hands, palms up. Thor would skate as close as possible, and try to slap them before either Loki pulled them away, or he fell. It was good momentum skating practice. And it was fun. Loki was all smiles, flashing that wide toothy grin of his as he pulled his hands back just in time.

  "I almost had you that time," Thor warned, smiling broadly himself.

  "Keep dreaming Odinson," Loki teased as he turned the apex of the rink without even looking. Thor found it amazing how he knew every inch of this ice like the back of his hand. "You're too slow to catch me."

  Loki swung his leg around and went into a quick spin just before him. His head back, arms up, it amazed Thor how he could gyrate so rapidly. Finally Loki grabbed the ice with his toe pick and came to an abrupt stop, still smiling at Thor who had paused to watch him.

  "How do you do that and not get dizzy?" He asked skating a bit closer.

  "Easy," Loki replied, picking up one leg almost straight before his face and pointing to a spot on the blade. "You spin here, it tricks your center of gravity into thinking you're going slower than you actually are. You can also use pinpointing, but that works better with dancing."

  Thor just raised an eyebrow and Loki sighed as he put his foot down.

  "You focus on one spot," he explained patiently. " Just keep turning your head and stopping it to focus on that one spot only."  
He then went into another spin, Thor watching as his eyes met his friend's bright green ones over and over as they paused on him.

  "I think I'd still get dizzy," Thor remarked shaking his head.

  Loki just smiled and came out of the spin to glide smoothly around him. Surprising him with a slap on the butt as he went past. Thor instantly turned, and the chase was on again. Thor was more powerful to launch, but Loki was ever the more graceful. Spinning with ease to avoid Thor's grasp each time.

  Desperate, Thor dove at him, only to catch his toe pick and land face first on the ice. He rolled over onto his back, catching his breath as he stared at the ceiling. A relaxed smile still paining his face. He fell less often, which was good, definitely progress. And despite the occasional fall, this was fun, this was what he missed about the ice.   

  Suddenly, two hands descended on either side of him, and Loki's upside-down face obscured his view, as the leaner man performed a perfect hand stand right over him. And oh how his green eyes seemed to sparkle. It would be ever so easy to catch those plush pink lips in a kiss from this angle. He'd just have to sit up a bit. Instead he just smiled up at his friend.

  "How's the view from down there," Loki quipped still smiling himself.

  "Not bad," Thor replied, watching Loki remarkably. "You take gymnastics too?"

  Loki carefully brought his feet back down behind Thor's head and straightened back up, gliding around in front of him and extending his hands to help Thor up. "I did when I was younger." He admitted, setting his skates sideways as Thor got up. "Helped with flexibility on the ice. And balance. " He said, then added. "You could use a little more balance yourself." He smirked, kicking his skate into Thor's and taking off as the larger man pinwheeled his arms to keep from falling again.

  As Thor regained his center, he growled and took off after Loki. The leaner man still evading him, adding a few jumps in until Thor finally conceded. Panting as he watched his friend glide by, taunting him with one leg pulled straight up behind his head. Thor couldn't ignore the twitch in his pants at gazing upon that perfectly tight form barely hidden beneath those tight leggings.  
  
********************************

  Loki's palms pressed firmly against the cool porcelain of the shower tile, his mouth open as his breath escaped in quick pants with his head bowed to allow the shower water to run over his face without obstructing his breathing. Thor grasped his lover's thigh tight against his own abdomen, holding it up in the standing split that had caught his eye earlier as he pounded into his backside. His cock being hugged by the most delectable vice like grip in this position. Pulling it firmly with each outstroke, before hugging it fiercely upon each thrust. Thor had never felt anything so utterly perfect, he wanted this to go on forever.

  Slowly he trailed a hand down the tree tattoo, admiring it's beauty before sliding it around Loki's middle. Grasping his member to begin stroking it just as firmly as his own  was being manipulated by his companion's muscles. Loki let out a groan and began pushing back to meet each thrust more eagerly. Thor amazed at his flexibility, began thrusting harder. Feeling his stomach begin to pull and tighten, knowing it would all be over far too soon.  He was surprised as Loki came first, but when his lover's muscles clenched upon him, it pulled out his own climax as well. Yanking it out of him with a loud yell. He felt as though his knees would buckle from the force of it, and had to release his lover's leg to lean against the shower wall to support himself.

  Loki smiled as he dropped his leg and gently moved forward, releasing Thor's cock as he straightened up. Thor couldn't help but grin as he met those bright green orbs turning around to regard him in the shower.

  "You are amazing,Lo," Thor breathed still feeling his heart pounding throughout his entire body. He reached out and slowly wrapped a hand around his lover's waist, pulling him closer."Has anyone ever told you that?"

  "It may have been mentioned a few times," Loki smirked, smoothing his hands over Thor's chest.

  Thor tried not to frown at that answer. What had he expected? He knew Loki had other lover's before Thor. May even have other lover's still. Thor had no idea really what Loki did during the time that Thor was at work, besides run a rink. And he really had no right to be feeling this possessiveness towards his friend.

  "So, you need like what, maybe20 minutes to recover?" Loki was asking devilishly, already rubbing his thigh into Thor's member.

  Thor chuckled and leaned down, nipping his neck playfully. "Give me 10," he growled as the kisses turned to suckles, his lips exploring the clean taste of Loki's flesh as the steaming water coursed around them both.

*********************************************

  When they finally emerged from the shower, both spent and sated, and wearing matching pleased grins. Loki dressed in just loose pants, went to the couch and wrapped himself in a blanket. Picking up his phone and scrolling through the screens.

  Thor went and fetched them glasses of water, before joining him. "It was a good idea to stay in tonight." he mentioned as he seated himself in the brief space the other had allotted him behind him. "You want to order Chinese?"

  "No, I'm ordering us pizza tonight," Loki replied, showing Thor his phone and the pizza order screen.

  Thor smiled and nodded, feeling far too happy when Loki set his phone down and leaned back into him. He wrapped his arms snuggly around his friend, holding him close as they turned on the TV and soon found a movie both could agree on watching. Which was remarkably easy as their movie tastes were yet another thing they had in common. They only had one brief interruption, when the pizza arrived, but soon resumed their former comfortable position. Thor just couldn't help but feel utterly relaxed. This all felt so comfortable, so right. Which made it terribly wrong. Going down that road would just lead to nowhere. He absolutely, positively couldn't be falling for his friend. Loki didn't do relationships, he reminded himself for probably the hundredth time. Maybe if he paid attention to what made this right, he could achieve this with Jane. At least he had a shot at a relationship with her again. Hopefully.  
  
***********************************************************

**Spoiler:**

**Though it may not be in a rush to get there, I assure you all my stories have a happy ending..... Eventually. Even this one.**


	14. Chapter 14

*******************************  
  
Chapter 14  
  
****************************

  Thor strode angrily into the rink, looking immediately for Loki and spotting him leaning against the rail, watching as Bucky groomed the ice with the Zamboni. Had he been thinking straight, he would have noticed Loki's empty stare as he watched, as though something weighed heavily on him. But as it was, his mind was only on one thing.

  "What do you mean by kicking Jane and Tony out of the rink," Thor asked heatedly as he grabbed Loki by the arm and spun him around, his blood was boiling mad. Here he was trying to work things out with Jane. Loki knew that. Hell everyone knew that. That's part of why he felt so sabotaged by this whole thing. He was shocked when the phone call came that day. Jane was in tears, begging Thor to fix it. Pressing all his buttons, saying everything that she knew would get him fired up, until he was just as upset as she was. "You mind telling me why?!"

  Loki looked at Thor a bit startled at first, then his eyes narrowed. "You should ask your girlfriend,Thor." Loki stated nearly spitting out Thor's name. Thor could see he was getting a rise out of the other man and thought good. he was prepared for a fight. He needed to release this anger somewhere.

  "Well I would, but she was too distraught over it to even tell me," Thor continued doggedly. "So I want to hear it from you."

  "Oh, you do? You really think you do?" Loki returned. "Well you see, I have a pretty strict policy against coaches fucking their students in MY rink," Loki informed, and now it was Thor's turn to look in disbelief. What was Loki implying, that Jane and Tony... No, it wasn't possible. They were working things out, going on dates. She couldn't be with Tony, she was going to be with him.

  "Seems like a bit of a double standard, don't you think?" Thor returned angrily. As soon as it was out, he wished he could take it back. He watched helplessly as Loki's face fell, then scrunched up painfully as though he didn't know whether to yell or cry. He watched helplessly as tears shined in those bright green eyes, just before spilling over his cheeks.

  "OUT!" Loki yelled pointing to the door. "Get the hell out of my rink!"

  "Loki I.." Thor stammered, but his arm was being pulled on by Steve who had rushed over with all the yelling.

  "GET OUT!" Loki screamed at him and Thor felt his heart tear at that. Even worse when he watched Loki turn to rush up to his apartment, pushing past Bucky as he did.

  "Nice going asshole," Bucky growled at him.

  "Buck," Steve admonished as he lead Thor to the door.

  "What? Do you think he wanted to tell you?" Bucky continued walking after them. "Do you think he wanted to be the one to walk into the locker room to discover your girlfriend all over Tony? No! You know what kind of spot that put him in? Gods you're such an idiot! "

  "Bucky please!" Steve griped at him, sighing as he looked at Thor. "He's right though, poor guy was lamenting having to tell you all day."

  "Well I wish he wouldn't have," Thor grumbled, staring at his feet as he walked.

  They were finally outside as now Steve sighed and turned towards Thor. "Do you? Do you really mean that?"

  "No," Thor allowed softly. "I just wish, I just wish none of this had ever happened." Thor explained, looking up to meet Steve's gaze finally. "Oh Steve, how do I fix this?"

  "With Jane or with Loki," Steve asked patiently.

  Thor dropped his gaze again. "I don't know." he admitted. In truth, he didn't. He just wanted things to go back to being as they had been. But now, how could they ever?

  "Then I think it's best you go take some time to figure that out," Steve replied firmly.

  Thor looked at him a bit shocked, but nodded and headed off down the sidewalk. Steve was right, he needed to think. How could he get himself out of this pit he'd ended up with? And how could he reconcile both his relationship and his friendship?

  If Jane was caught with Tony, if that was true, then he doubted it was the first time. Just the first time they'd been caught. He knew he shouldn't be angry. Hell, he'd been fucking Loki while they were on their relationship break. But he couldn't help it. The toughest part was having to tell himself that it was over. It was really and truly all over with Jane. After all the years, the ups and downs they'd been through, this was it.

  But was it now over with Loki as well? Oh how his heart ached worse over that thought. Loki had become a great,close friend. Thor couldn't admit to having very many of those. But there was something more, he felt possessive over the leaner man. Not wanting anyone else to have him, even though they weren't technically together. Maybe having sex with him was a bad idea. It muddled his feelings far too much and it wasn't fair of him either. He needed to get Loki back as a friend. And a friend only, then he could face the rest of this. He just knew that he wasn't strong enough to face it alone.

**************************************************

  Thor wandered aimlessly all that night. Finally ending up at a Waffle House, downing cup after cup of cheap, over brewed coffee to try to work through his thoughts. It was well into the next day when he finally found the nerve to climb those apartment steps. He half expected to see his items awaiting him on the doorstep. Their absence gave him a bit of hope. He almost walked straight in before remembering himself. Softly he knocked and braced himself for what was to come.

  "There you are, asshole," Bucky greeted as he pulled the door open. Letting the larger man in, but Thor just stood there, shoulders sagging in defeat.

  "How is he," He asked quietly.

  "How do you think he is," Bucky growled. "He hasn't been out of bed since you left. You'd better get in there and fix this."

  Thor nodded and swallowed nervously. He'd heard that same sentence from Jane just the day before, but now, instead of it making him angry, it made his heart ache and his throat tighten with emotion. Bucky was in his rights to be angry with him. Hell, he was angry with himself. He'd acted like such a jerk. He only hoped that perhaps Loki would atleast accept an apology. if not today, then maybe tomorrow. Hell, Thor would spend the rest of his life apologizing if it held any hope of getting his friend back.

  He gently rapped on the bedroom door as he opened it, spotting the leaner figure laying with his back to him upon the bed. "Hey, Lo, can we talk?"

  Loki didn't reply, but rather curled up a but further upon himself. Thor once again felt his heart ache at the damage he'd done. He crossed the room and all the carefully prepared speech he'd thought up, went out the window. Loki looked so small, and frail,  and so terribly alone. He carefully laid down on the bed behind him and dared to run his hand along his arm. Feeling relief when Loki didn't immediately pull it away.

  "Lo, I'm so, so sorry," He confessed, feeling all the emotion coming welling back up. "I acted out of anger. Not at you, but at myself. I should have seen this coming, but I denied it for so long. Too long. And now I've hurt you too. Oh, Loki, how can I ever make this up to you?"

  He was surprised as Loki shifted below him, rolling over to curl up against his chest. He heard him sniffle as he buried his face against Thor's shirt and that was all it took to release his own emotions. Sobbing he wrapped his arms around the other man and held him close, feeling his heart break. He felt the flood of emotion, sadness and loss for what was over between him and Jane. Not because of what they had, but for what they had been in the past, that would never be again. He also felt pain at letting his friend down. Loki had trusted in him, and he broke that trust. Now he'd have to fight at rebuilding it again. How could he have hurt someone so beautiful? He truly was a monster.

  "Why Thor," Loki croaked, swallowing before continuing. "Why did you come back?"

  "Because we're friends, Lo. I suppose it's what we do," Thor said, echoing the words Loki had once spoken to him, and rubbing the other man's back gently. "Atleast, I hope I still am? " He asked hopefully, and oh how his heart hung on that question.

  "Don't leave me ,Thor," Loki sobbed clinging to him tightly, and Thor felt his shirt begin to dampen from Loki's tears.

  "No, Lo, I won't leave you," Thor stated, though his voice broke with emotion. After all he'd done, all he said, Loki still wanted him close. He truly didn't deserve such devoted friendship from this man.

  Loki just stayed curled against him as they both cried themselves dry. Feeling the flood of emotion and unable to stop it. Eventually crying themselves to sleep. Exhaustion at being up all night finally winning over. He felt like he just gone through a terrible break up, though knew the emotion he felt wasn't just for Jane. He'd nearly lost his friend as well.  
  
********************************************

  Thor awoke the next day to empty arms. He panicked as he sat straight up, looking around desperately. Had Loki changed his mind upon waking? Maybe last night had just been a moment of weakness and he'd want Thor out today after all. He walked into the kitchen to find his friend sitting with his head propped in one hand staring emptily at his coffee.

  "So what now?" Loki asked before Thor could get a word out.

  "I don't really know," Thor sighed seating himself next to the leaner man and watching him closely. "I'd like for us to go back to being friends again. If you think that would be okay?"

  "Friends with benefits," Loki asked dryly.

  "No," Thor chuckled, rubbing the other man's back gently. "How about just friends? I need to work through some things and right now, sex would just be a distraction."

  Loki just hummed noncomittally. Truth was, he felt as though he's been using his friend and wanted that to stop. Needed that to stop before he developed even more emotions for him. Loki didn't deserved to be used like that. He did however hope they could still be as close outside of the bedroom still. He would miss Loki's invasion of space if they weren't, feeling as though he actually needed it now more than ever, if just to reinforce that they were truly ok. That they were still friends.

  "I have to ask though, " Thor began hesitantly. "Is it too late now to say sorry, because I'm missing more than just your body. "

  "Ugh," Loki scowled at Thor so deeply that the larger man chuckled. "Justin Beiber? That's just sad. I'm deducting points for that one."

  "The fact that you recognized it, makes you just as sad, my friend." Thor returned as he went to pour himself a cup of coffee. Pleased with successfully breaking the ice. "I do have something to take care of today however." he announced with a sigh.

  Loki glanced at him for only a moment before refocusing on his coffee. "Jane?" he asked solemnly.

  Thor nodded, watching his friend a bit sadly. "It's okay Lo, I think I knew this day was coming."

  "As did we all," Loki said grimly, still focused on his cup.  
  
  "I really have been an idiot, haven't I," Thor sighed, wondering just how blind he'd allowed himself to be.  
  
  "You said it,not me," Loki stated taking a sip and glancing over his cup at the larger man.  
  
  "Actually Bucky said it," Thor corrected. "But it's okay, I think I needed to hear it."

  "In that case, we could have said it alot sooner and saved ourselves all this trouble."  
  
  Thor just chuckled at Loki's words, knowing they were only partly in jest. He turned to open his medicine cabinet, fishing out the white pills and after a moment the pink ones two. Setting them beside his friend. Loki just blinked and looked up at Thor questioningly.

"I know it's not your usual low," Thor explained gently. "But I think it may help. Just today, okay?"

"Good grief, " Loki said rolling his eyes as he opened the bottles, popping the pills dutifully into his mouth. "However will I survive having two nurses?"

Thor just chuckled and kissed Loki gently on the head as he went to get his task over with. Mentally steeling himself for the battle yet to come, he was thrown off as Loki called after him, pausing to turn to meet those bright green eyes.

"She doesn't deserve you, you know." Loki said, offering him a half smile that warmed his heart far more than he'd like to admit. Also giving him the strength he needed to finally get this over with.  
  
*********************************************


	15. Chapter 15

*************************************

**Chapter 15**  
  
***************************************

  "What were you thinking, Jane?" Thor asked, wishing he'd had more strength to remain calmer, but Jane greeting him with blatant denial of the whole incident was too much. "Did you think he wouldn't tell me what happened?"

  "And you believe him over me?" Jane asked, looking at Thor stunned.

  "I believe THEM over you," Thor corrected sternly. "Loki wasn't the only one who'd spotted you two. Just how long has this been going on?"

  Jane just opened her mouth and shut it again, backed into a corner there was no lying her way out of. "Oh, give me a break Thor. We were on a break! Don't tell me you haven't been picking up waitresses down at that diner you and the boys go to EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!"

  Thor just looked a bit taken aback by the information, and Jane took it and ran triumphantly.

  "Oh, what, you think I didn't know," She spat with a smirk. "The rink isn't that big, hell even Tony knows where you guys go."

  Tony, the nosy bastard. Well, at least he wasn't going to be a problem to deal with anymore, now that Loki had fired him. "I don't go there to pick up waitresses." Thor retorted, which was actually true. "We go there to relax and enjoy ourselves, but apparently it wouldn't have mattered since we were ON A BREAK!!" he replied, raising his voice and turning it right back at her. "You know what the worst part of all this was? " he asked letting the question hang in the air a moment before continuing. "I actually believed there was something between us worth saving. I believed that we had a shot at making this work. But now I see, we've been over for awhile now haven't we?"

  "Yes," Jane admitted meekly, as she dropped her gaze. At least she had the decency to look a little guilty over the whole thing. "But I thought we'd at least try to get back together." She stated quickly. "Your skating has been improving greatly under Loki's coaching and I'm sure you'll return to the hockey rink soon."

  That told Thor everything he needed to know. All his doubts about Jane were realized in that one sentence. She didn't love him, she loved the attention she had gotten from being with him. For being the arm candy to a hockey star. He knew now that his friends had likely seen this all along, he'd been ignoring their disapproving glances and shared shrugs at words unspoken. He truly was a first rate idiot. He sighed and looked at her in disappointment.

  "Maybe," he admitted. "But not with you." He stated shaking his head. He had so much he wanted to tell her, but it would only serve to try to cause her pain. He wouldn't sink to that level, not now. "I have a lot of hard work still ahead of me, I have to make a new life for myself now. And I think it would be best if you weren't in it."

  He watched as Jane's face crumpled and fell. Damn it if she didn't start breaking down in tears. He watched her coldly, remarking to himself how little he felt for this woman who had once encompassed his whole life. Not offering any form of comfort as he would have in the past. "I'll come by in a few weeks for the rest of my things. " he stated flatly. "I'll text you ahead of time, in case you don't want to be here." he said taking the apartment key out of his pocket and setting it down on the counter turned to leave. "It's better this way. Now we can both get on with our lives."

  Jane just nodded, but said nothing. Thor thought that was best, he was exhausted from arguing. "Goodbye Jane," he added turning quietly and closing the door behind him. Feeling as though a tremendous weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

**********************************************

  They met Steve and Bucky that night for dinner, the two watching them like hawks as Thor and Loki seated themselves side by side at the booth. As though making certain that neither one was going to blow up, or feel uncomfortable in the other's presence. Loki still seemed quite down, but waved it off as lack of sleep. And everyone agreed that was as good enough an excuse as any.

  "So it's really over?" Steve asked Thor gently after the subject of Jane had been broached.

  "Yeah, it really is this time," Thor sighed. "I guess it had been over for awhile, I just didn't want to admit it."

  "That's tough man, I'm so sorry," And coming from Steve, it sounded like he honestly was.

  "I'm not," Bucky stated, ignoring the glare from his boyfriend. "Good riddance! You deserve better man. So much better."

  Steve just shrugged. "I have to agree. You do deserve better. So what's next? You think you'll go back to dating right away?"

  Thor suddenly felt Loki's eyes upon him, though didn't want to question why right now. "No," he replied with another sigh. "Jane and I, well we'd been together for so long I forgot what it's like to be on my own. I think I'll take some time to get to know myself first."

  "Wise move," Bucky agreed with a nod, but Thor barely saw it as he could feel Loki's gaze shift away and for some reason, it felt as though he'd missed something. All the more reason to focus on who he was and what he wanted. He couldn't risk damaging his friendship with Loki any further with his messed up personal life.

  "And you two are good?" Steve asked again for probably the third time.

  "Yes, we're good," Thor replied, looping his arm around Loki and giving him a gentle squeeze. Loki awarded him a weary smile, but leaned against him, causing Thor's heart to swell a bit.

  "Good, because I'd hate to kick your ass," Bucky stated in what Thor hoped was a jest. "Just when I was beginning to like you."

  "Oh, you think you could take me," Thor teased back, holding up his fists and throwing some fake jabs. "I don't know, you've slowed down quite a bit since college."

  "You're not so fast yourself old man," Bucky retorted slapping at his fists.

  "Guys please," Loki snapped causing them both to pause and look at him curiously. Afraid perhaps they'd pushed too far in Loki's current mood. "Not in front of my fries." he finished with a smirk.

  Thor just squeezed him tighter as Bucky tossed some of his own fries over at the leaner man. Everyone soon relaxing and falling back into more familiar conversation.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
   


	16. Chapter 16

  *****************************

**Chapter 16**

******************************

  Things quickly improved between Loki and Thor. Loki apparently not wanting to dwell on the past, would adamantly wave Thor off if he ever brought up the painful subject of that day. Not wanting to hear another single word or apology on it. Calling it all 'water under the bridge'. And telling Thor more than once that he was 'over it.' Thor had to agree that he shared that exact same feeling. 

  Thor was thankful that he need not walk on eggshells around Loki for too long. Though whether that was healthy or not that Loki didn't want to talk about the issue, Thor wasn't sure. The articles on depression that he'd read didn't exactly cover this. So, he trusted Loki's lead and just tried to let it go.

  They were friends again, Thor was ever grateful for that. But he'd firmly stuck by his stance of being just friends. Dutifully ignoring whenever Loki emerged from the shower less than fully dressed. He even went back to sleeping on the couch again, though still shared a bed with his friend if he was ever having a low. Understanding Loki's need to feel security in another. And it was good.

  Weeks went by though, and still, Thor didn't know what he wanted. He still couldn't even think about dating again. The idea of meeting someone new and going through the grueling empty dates, just churned his stomach. He was comfortable where he was at in life right now and didn't want to do anything that might change that.

   He thought he would feel more broken up about ending things with Jane, but strangely he didn't. he felt relieved. As though a great stress had been lifted off his shoulders. He and Jane had been over for awhile, he could see that now. The only reason she had showed him attention and rekindled his hopes, was to try to get what she wanted. To get Loki to coach her being the top priority. He was a fool, he could see that now.

  But he was also reluctant to jump into anything new too soon. He wasn't exactly sure how long one was supposed to wait to avoid the dreaded rebound date. He didn't really want to waste his time on one, or worse, get to know someone, only to realize they were all wrong for him, surely due to his brain still being in rebound phase. He just wasn't well versed in these things. It had been so long since he'd been in the dating field.

  And there remained a much greater problem that the only one he could even think about dating right now, had insisted he didn't do relationships. He knew he needed to not think about Loki that way, it wasn't fair to his friend and he certainly didn't want him to be the rebound guy. Still, even without the sex, the attraction stubbornly persisted.

  Loki had fortunately returned to helping Thor on the ice. Much to Thor's relief, as he thought he'd messed that up as well with his hurtful words. Though Thor needed little reminding on his form, he was venturing into asking how to do other movements, one's that had seemed so simple on his Hockey skates. He had just completed another double turn this time without falling and looked to Loki triumphantly.

  "Impressive," Loki admitted, smiling at the larger man fondly. "You'll be competing for gold in no time."

  "Ha, could you imagine," Thor laughed openly at the idea of him doing figure skating. "It'd be like a bull doing ballet."

  Loki snorted at that and skated right up in front of Thor, putting his hands and let up and performing a perfect spiral, before him. Thor was suddenly hit with a brilliant idea, one he simply could not resist. He reached forward and grabbed Loki by his waist, easily hoisting him up. Bucky had been correct, he didn't weigh that much.

  "Thor, what are you.." Loki stammered grabbing the other man's head as he was hoisted up over it. Thankfully having enough sense not to try to struggle too much.

  "You said you always wanted to do a lift," Thor explained, as he braced. Spreading his legs out hip wide to grip the ice, pleased that his muscled still remembered how to hold another skater in such a move. Though his days at the gym definitely helped.

  "If you drop me, I'll kill you," Loki warned hesitantly relinquishing his hold to stretch his arms and legs out, arching his back up, a wide smile slowly growing on his lips as he and Thor performed a perfect reverse Carry lift. This was his dream come true, he couldn't believe how good it felt. Though it was over far too soon, and he gave a yelp as Thor suddenly shifted, turning him to drop expertly into his arms where he held him bridal style.

  "I'd never drop you, Lo," he informed him gently. Gods how he wanted to kiss him right now, it was perfect position to do so, his lips were right there. Still flushed pink from the cold of the rink. But slow clapping alerted them to an audience in the stands and they looked over to see Steve watching the whole thing. Loki squirmed in Thor's arms and he finally lowered him onto the ice. A bit deflated that the moment had passed. Though it was likely for the best. That would've been crossing Loki's boundary firmly with both feet.

  "Yes well a little warning next time would be nice," Loki still grumbled, straightening his shirt as they skated over to the wall, by the stands.

  "Oh, you're so sure there's going to be a next time," Thor teased emptily. In truth he'd lift that lean man up any and every time he wanted it, just to see that pure joy on his face.

  "That was truly impressive, Thor," Steve commented coming down to meet them. " Where'd you learn to do lifts like that?"

  "Helping Jane practice," Thor replied with a shrug. "If you can believe it, she once had aspirations to do partners programs. While she was searching for a suitable partner to meet her discerning standards, she had me help her practice lifts."

  "Yes, because you should know how to do that before toe loops," Loki snorted openly. Thor eyed him curiously for the comment. How did he know she had trouble with toe loops? "Thor, I hire the coaches, my rink remember?"

  Thor just smiled and shook his head. He supposed there wasn't much that went on here that Loki wouldn't know about.

  "Well speaking of coaches, if you ever want to use that, I could use help teaching lifts with the youth group," Steve said smiling excitedly at the idea.

  Thor himself lit up at the proposal. "Really? You want me to help coach?" he asked turning to look from Steve to Loki.

  Loki just smiled and shrugged. "I trust Steve's opinion. If he thinks he could use you, then I'll put you on the payroll. "

  Thor couldn't believe this, this was all happening so fast. Imagine him helping to teach skating! He was so excited that he lifted Loki up in a hug and spun them around in a perfect spin.

  "Really? You can do that now, but not while I'm working with you," Loki complained pushing against Thor until he put him back down.

  "Maybe I just needed a counter weight," Thor teased, earning him a glare and a very pink tongue sticking out at him as Loki skated away. Oh, but he knew how talented that tongue could be in the bed, quickly brushing away the thought as he gave chase. Loki evading him, but just barely. Thor's skills had markedly improved under Loki's tuteladge. Now he'd be able to use that to do something he enjoyed again. He couldn't wait to give his notice at work, could this week get any better?

************************


	17. Chapter 17

*******************

**Chapter 17**

********************

  Thor really enjoyed working with Steve, helping to coaching the youth the rink. Quickly finding he was quite good at it, knowing how to describe certain moves first hand. Also knowing how to not do certain moves from his own mistakes. Loki was ever patient with him evenings with his own lessons and he was improving now so quickly. Finally taking to the figure skates more naturally, he found a lot of his old hockey agility soon returning.

  He also had alot more free time and was soon remembering all the things he used to love to do. Reading being a big one. Loki teasing him the first few times of being a nerd, but he could tell the leaner man enjoyed the comfortable silence they shared sitting on the couch. Thor reading as Loki sat opposite, often with his long legs spread across Thor's lap as he flipped through a magazine.

  Though Loki did raise an eyebrow as he caught Thor reading a book about depression one evening.

  "I hope you're not looking for a way to fix me in there," Loki remarked a bit warningly. Thor knew this was a delicate subject, but he felt needed to learn as much as possible.

  "Nope," he remarked back cooly. "This isn't for you. This is for me."

  Loki just tilted his head skeptically and raised an eyebrow, so Thor continued. "I want to learn everything I can about your...condition." he stated, not feeling that it was the best word to use, but not finding anything else as suitable. "So that I can be better informed. Look, I don't have depression. I have no idea what it's like, so I'm trying to just...well, understand it better. "

  Loki sighed and crawled up over him, where he was leaning back on the arm of the couch, pretty much straddling the larger man. Thor was a bit surprised, but more curious as to what Loki's intent was. Was he mad about what Thor was reading? Was this just like another invasion of privacy?

  "Hold out your hand," Loki directed and when Thor did as he was told, Loki moved it out to the side, so it was over thin air. He then took the pile of books from the end table behind Thor's head and stacked them all in Thor's hand. "You want to know what depression is like. It's like this. It's a weight that you carry with you, it's always there. Always. Now most days are like right now, you're feeling strong, like carrying this weight for awhile. It's is no big deal, right." He met Loki's eyes and nodded, this was profoundly tangible way of understanding.

  "Now the medicine helps," Loki continued, taking away two books from the pile. "It doesn't take the weight away, but it does make it easier to carry. Lightens the load a bit, if you will. But you still have to keep carrying it. "

  The books slowly began to weigh down on him and his arm wavered a bit. Loki just smiled, propping his head on his hands as he watched Thor patiently. "Uh, I'm getting a bit tired now, can I put them down?" he asked thinking the lesson was maybe over.

  Loki nodded. "Sure, I get tired too. Carrying around that weight all day, every day. You begin to question why you're even bothering to carry it. What's it matter? Does anyone even care if you're still carrying it? Does anyone even notice? Maybe you're just weak and useless at carrying it. Maybe you shouldn't bother everyone else with it. They're your books afterall. No need for it to burden their lives as well. "

  "Blanket day?" Thor asked, his voice ringing in pity for his friend as he moved to set the books aside.

  "Yes, blanket day," Loki conceded. "Only it's more like this." He explained, grabbing the stack of books and placing them on Thor's chest, then crossing his hands on the top of them and resting his head on them to meet Thor's surprised gaze as he let out a soft 'oof' at the increased pressure baring down upon him. "On these days, the weight is just too heavy for me to lift. On these days, it's all I can do to bother even trying. It feels like no matter what I do, people will just pile on more books. It feels so hopeless to even try to lift it, so why bother? So I have different medicine to help with the increased pressure of it all weighing down on me." he slowly removed most of the books until it was just him with his head propped in his hands, meeting Thor's gaze steadily. "And I have friends who aren't bothered by helping me. Rather insistent that I ask, actually."

  Thor offered him a sympathetic smile and ran his hand through his friend's sable locks. "Thank you Lo. That was a very eye opening analogy."

  Loki just shrugged and retreated carefully back to his side of the couch, once again picking up his magazine and flipping through the pages. "I've had it my whole life. It took me awhile to understand it myself. And it took even longer to get over the guilt of having others help me." he then lifted his gaze briefly. "But thank you, Thor. Besides Steve and Bucky, no one's ever tried to understand it before."

  Thor suddenly felt incredible sadness for his friend, but picked back up the book with renewed understanding. Feeling more determined than ever to glean all the knowledge possible in order to help his friend.

***********************

  They went out that night, meeting Bucky and Steve for dinner as usual. Not a word being mentioned about Thor's choice in reading material. Both slipping quietly side by side into their comfortable positions in booth. Though Loki didn't seem to be overly space invasive tonight as they ate.

  "You'd better stop," Loki warned Bucky, in a far too serious tone. Loki had seemed fine that day, but now Thor noticed a slight edge in his voice.

  "No you'd better stop," Bucky retorted cooly. "Collaborate, and listen, ice is back with a brand new rendition."

  Loki groaned and covered his face as Bucky continued belting out the lyrics. "Dear goods, he's memorized the whole thing."

  "Oh come on, Lo," Thor chuckled. "That's vanilla ice. Ice Ice baby to go, to go." He urged nudging the leaner man playfully, hoping to draw him out of his mood.

  "Don't make me disown you Thor," Loki warned, narrowing his gaze.

  "Oh but Lo, you don't own me," Thor continued teasing. "Don't turn me into one of your many toys. " Bucky immediately caught in from across the table and they both began belting out the chorus. "Doooooon't tell me what to do, and dooooooon't tell me what to say. And when I go out with you, don't put me on display."

  Loki got up suddenly, shaking his head. "I think I've had about enough for tonight. Goodnight!" He said, turning to leave.

  Thor was instantly taken aback. He'd obviously missed something . "Oh come on, Lo. Don't go." He said reaching for his friend, only to find his arm grabbed by Steve.

  He turned and met the other blond's silent head shake, retracting his arm as he watched Loki's disappearing back.

  "Ah let him go man," Bucky stated with an indifferent wave. "He's just sore that we just got double points on him."

  "I don't know," Thor replied, still searching his memory for what was done to set his friend off. "He looked a bit upset."

  "Just give him some time to himself," Steve said. "He'll be okay. He just gets 'peopled-out' from time to time, and with you working and living at the rink now, he has less time to himself."

  Thor sighed, feeling a bit guilty. He really enjoyed being around Loki, but didn't want to smother him. Still, It all felt so off without Loki being there.

**********************

  He wasn't surprised at all to see Loki skating when he finally returned. Though he didn't recognize the music on the overhead, it certainly wasn't happy music, but it wasn't Loki's normal fair either. New artist maybe? He quickly tuned it out because what most surprised him the most, was to see him talking on the phone. Loki abhored talking on the phone, preferring text to actual conversation. So whoever it was, must be pretty special to warrant a phone call. As the leaner man glided around, he couldn't help but catch a bit of the conversation.

  "I can't do this anymore," Loki lamented, his voice sounding so worn down and weary. "No." He replied to something the person on the other line had asked, but sounded disappointed. "Yes, yes, I know. It's just different this time." He then looked up and met Thor's gaze, "look I got to let you go. Yes, I'm fine. We'll talk again soon." He was saying, but Thor realized he'd been eavesdropping and quickly got his feet moving again up the stairs.

  His mind wondering over and over though on who Loki had been talking to and what it was he couldn't do anymore. Was it another lover? Was he breaking it off with them maybe? Whoever it was, he'd assured them they'd be talking soon, so maybe it was just a friend. Or was Thor just being too naively hopeful.

  He lay awake in the dark for far too long that night, before he heard his roommate come up and get ready for bed. But was surprised by a familiar weight pressing in beside him.

  "Lo.." he began, but was unsure what he was going to say. Fortunately Loki cut him off gently.

  "Shhhh it's okay Thor," Loki assured gently as he settled against his side. "It's not sex, it's just sleep."

  "Catching up with your boyfriend," Thor asked, cringing as the words came out. Why did he need to dig like this? Why did he just have to know? "I'm sorry, I don't know why I asked that."

  He was expecting a snide comeback, or even another blow up. Heck he deserved it. Instead, Loki just quietly replied, "I don't know either. I don't do boyfriends Thor."

  Of course he didn't. He'd told Thor that. No dates, and no relationships. But he still felt a lightening in his chest over it.

  Thor sighed a bit in relief as he wrapped his arms around the leaner man, holding him close. Though it wasn't relief from him not trying to seduce him, or the fact that Loki hadn't been talking with another lover. It was relief in how he'd missed this closeness with his friend. The warmth of him pressed into his side, the comfortable tangling of their limbs.

  It was also the reassurance that everything was okay. Whatever Loki had been upset about earlier, now seemed to have passed like a storm. And that made Thor feel more relief than ever. Whoever he'd been speaking with on the phone, he still sought Thor out in the end. He couldn't help but ponder it a bit. If Loki didn't do relationships, then why was this beginning to feel like one?

************************

**I hope you enjoyed. I struggled with this chapter, nearly cutting the depression bit out. But still felt it was important to show that Thor is trying to understand his friend better, since he's not the only broken character in this story.**


	18. Chapter 18

 

 ***********************************  
  
Chapter 18  
  
** ***************************************

  Thor was working out, lifting the weight ball with his legs, his back flat on the weight bench as he supported it nestled within the arches of his feet. His mind free to wander over the tasks he still had before him. Picking up the rest of his items from Jane's being the heaviest issue. Anytime he considered it, he felt sick to his stomach. He'd never had anxiety, but imagined this could be the start of it. It became all encompassing, nagging him at night when he should be sleeping and stealing away his thoughts for the future. He certainly couldn't consider dating until he had this issue completely taken care of once and for all. But when?

  He knew he should just do it and get it over with, but everyday  he told himself maybe tomorrow. Maybe he should ask his friends to come help him, not so much for carrying items, but rather for moral support, and to slap him if he even considered anything idiotic like getting back with Jane. Surely Bucky would have no issues with that request. Maybe he'd ask them next week when the rink slowed down a bit more. He exhaled greatly as he forced his thoughts to the rink . At least when he was on the ice, he was focused on skating. He could forget about having to face his ex one more time. And honestly what was he afraid of? Did he think he'd suddenly rekindle feelings for her? That was impossible....wasn't it?  
  
  He was completely lost in spiraling thoughts, when a familiar lean form suddenly appeared before him.

  "I thought you'd quit the gym," Loki asked watching him work out with one side of his mouth pulled up into a smile.

  "I quit working for the gym," Thor explained watching Loki out of the corner of his eye. "I still work out here though. Got to keep in shape for the ice."

  Loki hummed non-committally and Thor wasn't sure he liked how closely he was eying the weight ball as he lifted it with his feet.

  "How heavy is this exactly," Loki asked sounding honestly curious.

  "About 180" Thor replied, grunting as he lowered it again.

  "Good," Loki announced, just before shoving the ball to the side, ignoring as it thudded dully to the floor and rolled a few feet away. Deftly hopping up and planting his thighs in Thor's now empty arches, and looking far too pleased with his new perch. Lazily sipping his coffee, his hands buried in his loose long sleeve shirt, as he continued watching the larger man. "Then you should have no issues."

  Thor tried to ignore how good Loki looked from this angle. His legging clad, long legs spread into a wide split, held aloft by Thor's own feet just above him. Hair still loose and wild, as though he'd just gotten up, though he was dressed for skating. He knew Loki was just doing this to try to get a rise out of him. If there was anything he learned, it was that his friend was quite the exhibitionist and loved attention. He also enjoyed trying to trip the larger man up far too much.

  Thor just smiled and began doing his lifts again. His eyes pointedly focused on those bright emeralds, and not on the far too revealing crotch of those damned leggings. Though a quick glance was enough to tell that Loki had his dance belt on, again for skating. Thor could feel the stares from the other patrons at the gym and once more felt that smug satisfaction rising within him that Loki was here to visit him and none other. Though he tried to admonished it, he shouldn't be thinking such things, still the thought persisted.

  "Now that I have your undivided attention," Loki was saying, and boy was that an understatement. "Steve wanted you to work on backwards crossovers this afternoon. I assured him you were more than capable of handling the task." He added with a smile as he was raised and lowered. Raised and lowered. All the while watching Thor steadily as if this was all just a completely normal situation and not a blatant exploitation of the leaner man's flexibility.

  "Yeah, I got it," Thor assured him, though he'd yet to even do a backwards crossover on figure skates. He could skate backwards, but knew the crossover was different. He then paused to regard Loki curiously. "Wait, am I teaching solo today?"

  Thor couldn't believe it. He'd been working with Steve and the youth skaters for only a few weeks. And they were already turning him loose on his own?

  "Steve thinks your ready," Loki stated with a shrug. Not looking bothered by it at all. "However, if you'd like for me to review the lesson with you beforehand..?"

  "Yes," Thor barked immediately, feeling ever grateful for Loki's observant nature. It would be a huge help to have the master skater review the lesson with him personally. And by smile on Loki's face, he figured it was exactly what his friend had planned all along. "That would be really helpful. Thank you, Lo."

  Loki just hummed, flipping a dismissive hand at him as though not wanting to make a big deal out of it. Thor smiled and reached out, taking the leaner man's hand and helping him down as he straightened up. Taking the opportunity to grab his friend's coffee and steal a sip. It wasn't how he flavored his, but he could get used to this too. "Come on, I'll shower at the rink."

  Thor ushered him out, a proprietary hand held in the small of his back. Grabbing his gym bag, and walking with him back to the rink to practice. Finding it very convenient, that he now lived at the rink, as he changed and joined Loki by the ice. Loki was trying to tame his hair into some semblance of a pony tail as he watched the few morning public skaters. It had taken Thor a little while to get used to other people being on the rink when he was here, but Loki didn't look bothered by it at all.

  "Here, let me," Thor said coming up behind his friend and using his fingers to comb Loki's incredibly soft hair back behind his head. He secretly loved running his fingers through the leaner man's hair. He knew it had everything to do with the ridiculously expensive shampoo and conditioner Loki used, but never missed an opportunity to get his hands into it, even if it was just too help tie it up.

  "Slow day," Loki mused watching the two skaters finish and step off the ice as Thor secured his hair into the tie. "The rink will slow down even more now that school's started."

  Thor nodded and released his friend, watching how he patted his hair approvingly before taking off on the ice.

  Loki was an incredible teacher. Explaining the mechanics of the lesson and the hopeful outcome of it. Having Thor walk through it, step by step , multiple times, before having him skate it. He was so thorough, that Thor had zero problem emulating everything he explained. Though he was hesitant at first to raise one foot off the ground. But soon worked out the mechanics with ease. Loki ever patiently encouraging him along. It really was a shame that Loki couldn't coach, he was really good at it.

  Though that evening, in his own class, Thor discovered that he was quite adept in it as well. Finding himself using allot of Loki's same verbage and techniques, and smiling proudly as his students gasped the lesson. Performing it successfully under Thor's watchful eye. He couldn't believe it! He was doing it! He was coaching! This was something he'd never even dreamed of and it filled him with such a sense of accomplishment. He was still smiling as he feel asleep that night.

***********************************************************************************************

 

**For an idea of what an acro split leg lift looks like, here's a Google image. Sadly I have no drawn image of our babies doing this. I really need an illustrator for this story.**

**[Acro split leg lifts](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/ca/9e/f5/ca9ef5946b7d01cb981e74d17c0eb507--acro-dance-couple-yoga.jpg) **


	19. Chapter 19

*************************

**  
Chapter 19**

**************************

  "Come on Loki, it's the slow season," Steve urged . "The rink will survive without you around for a few hours."

  "You said a whole day," Loki had returned back sharply. Thor could see he was reluctant to budge on the subject.

  "Fine, it'll survive for a whole day," Steve corrected. " Heck, it would survive for two whole days! You need a break! We all do, and it'll be fun. "

  "Yeah, come on, your precious baby will be fine while you're away," Bucky added, looping his arm over the leaner man's shoulders. "Heck, we're so slow, nobody will even notice the place is closed today. And look at the bright side, if does burn the place down, you can collect the insurance money and retire."  
  
  "I fail to see how that's a bright side," Loki said flatly, pushing Bucky's arm off with a frown and looked towards Thor, who'd been watching him somewhat hopefully himself. The idea of a day away to the fair sounded like heaven. School had just started, so the classes were a lot smaller right now. Winter would soon be here, which was their busy season. Olympic Winter games happening this year always inspired people to go out and skate. He himself was eager for a little get - away..

  "Come on Lo, Steve's right, it'll be fun," Thor urged hopefully. Putting on his best puppy dog eyes to try to sway his friend. "Do you want me to beg, because I will. "

  Loki smiled and quickly averted his gaze trying to hide it, but they could all see the change in position. They had him. Or rather Thor had him, he felt quite proud over his ability to sway the leaner man. "Fine," he finally sighed. "But if the place does burn down, I'm buying a diner with the insurance money, and making you all lowly bus boys."

  "Deal," Thor said instantly, hugging Loki tightly, until the other man groaned, and pushed him off

  Still, he found himself thinking it was more than comfortable, as they rode in the back of Steve's Suburban to the state fair. Loki sitting beside him in the back, flipping through YouTube on his phone as he and Thor took turns picking songs, and listening through a shared set of ear buds, one in each of their ears. Loki's taste varying so greatly, Thor couldn't lock him into one genre. And the more he thought about it, the more it seemed so perfectly Loki-like.  
  
******************************************

  Loki wandered the stalls with Thor, turning up his nose at playing any of the games. Though Thor had of course stopped to play the hammer game, where you swing a giant mallet in the hopes of catapulting a puck up the tall pole and making it hit a bell at the top. Easily challenging Bucky into joining him, as Steve and Loki stood back to watch.

  "You know these things are rigged," Loki informed dryly as he picked at the cotton candy he'd grabbed to munch on. One thing was apparent, Loki loved fair food and was eagerly eating his way around the event, wanting to sample everything. Thor was quite surprised his friend's stomach even tolerated half the things he'd eaten so far. Apparently, if you could fry it, or put it on a stick, Loki was down for eating it.

  Thor just ignored the comment and rubbed his hands together, before picking up the mallet. He smiled back at Loki, passing him a playfully knowing wink before swinging it hard and ringing the bell. Turning to see Loki's flat gaze as he smiled smugly at him. "Doesn't seem rigged to me," he stated as he came over to steal a bite of the pink confection before Loki devoured it all.

  "Alright,alright, amateur hour is over," Bucky announced grabbing the mallet, and stepping up to take his turn. "Let me show you how it's done." He took careful aim as he brought the mallet back over his head, wiggling his hips as he carefully placed his feet, before swinging it forward with all his might. The puck gliding swiftly up the pole and causing the bell to ring loudly. "Uh, huh, see that." He crowed handing the mallet back to Thor as he went and looped an arm over Steve's shoulder. "That's how it's done!"  
  
  "Oh is it," Thor scoffed, taking the mallet and mocking Bucky's prep theatrically. "Hip wiggle and all?"  
  
  "Nah, I just did that for Steve's benefit," Bucky admitted, giving his love a kiss on the cheek. Steve just smiled and shook his head at his boyfriend's antics.  
  
  "Lo?" Thor asked, sticking out his butt and wiggling his butt exaggeratedly.  
  
  "Save it for the ice Thor," Loki returned, but Thor could see he was fighting to stifle a grin. He couldn't help but smile himself as he swung again, easily ringing the bell.

  And so it went, neither one wanting to be outdone as they went back and forth. Swinging the mallet with ever increasingly loud grunts, to ring the bell while Steve and Loki just watched in boredom.

  
   "You know," Loki called out after awhile, to the two posturing men. "It would be a whole lot quicker if you'd just whip them out for measuring already, so we can be done with this."

  Steve covered his mouth as he chuckled, trying not show he found it humorous.

  "Oh, you'd like to see my dick, wouldn't you Snowflake," Bucky retorted, just before swinging the mallet and of course ringing the bell.

  "Buck, there's children around," Steve admonished gently, but was still smiling.

  "Oh, sorry," Bucky replied coming and kissing his love on the cheek. "My Ding Dong then." He supplied smiling smugly at Loki.

  Loki just sighed loudly and began looking around. Thor watched him, seeing his friend was obviously bored, and suddenly felt guilt at keeping him so long in what was really a childish battle. So when he swung the next time and the bell didn't ring, he wasn't surprised. Yet feigned disappointment as he returned to Loki's side, looping an arm gently about the leaner man's waist. "Well, looks like I just can't win them all."

  Bucky was crowing loudly in triumph, going to Steve and wrapping his arms around him before dipping him into a huge kiss. "That's right, who's your champion,baby?"

  Steve just smiled and nodded to the other two. Bucky frowned in confusion until he spotted Thor's arm around the leaner man's waist. He carefully raised Steve back up and smiled at him broadly. Surely those two would finally get together. Perhaps they just needed an additional nudge.

  Loki smiled up at Thor and he felt that odd little flip in his stomach. Such a bright response from his friend was better than winning against Bucky any day. "So what would you like to do now?" He asked him curiously.

  "How about the Ferris wheel," Bucky suggested, still smiling. The sun had gone down, the city was all lit up at night. It was perfectly romantic. There was no way this wouldn't work.

  Loki just looked at him wide eyed and shook his head. "No way, nuh uh."

  "Why not," Bucky barked, a bit put off.

  "I don't do fair rides," Loki supplied, turning his head and looking around for something else to do.

  "Don't do...are you kidding me," Bucky sputtered in disbelief. "Have you ever seen the city from the Ferris wheel. It's pure magic, Snowflake....Magic!" He emphasized in case the leaner man had missed it the first time.

  "Have you seen how quickly they put these death machines up," Loki retorted stubbornly. "There's reports all over of them falling apart and maiming people. Maiming Buck, that's if they're lucky enough to survive....Maiming. Nothing magical about that!"

  Thor himself will never figure out how Bucky talked Loki into getting on it, despite him and Steve agreeing that it was a bad idea. In the end, it was like reverse psychology somehow, and Loki was obstinately insisting on showing Bucky he could do it. Though as he now sat next to Thor with his hands covering his eyes, Thor felt guilty for allowing his friend to go through with it. He kept his arm tightly around him, holding him close as they rose further into the air.

  "It doesn't count unless you look," Bucky called down to him from the car above.

  "Just tell me when we reach the top," Loki breathed, nervously.

  Thor didn't have to tell him. The car stopped suddenly near the top, causing it to rock back and forth. Loki let out a yelp and quickly grasped the safety bar in front of him, eyes wide as saucers. Then his face softened, from fear to wonder as he looked out across the fair and the city all lit up at night. He smiled brightly and grabbed Thor's arm, turning briefly to look at him, making certain Thor was seeing the same thing he was seeing. Thor felt that familiar flutter in his chest, and decided it would be okay, as long as he didn't act upon it. Loki didn't do relationships, he reminded himself firmly.

  "It's amazing," Loki breathed in awe.

  "Yeah," Thor agreed though his eyes were fixed upon the handsome man next to him.

  Seeing him light up in such open joy, it was hard to imagine this elated man next to him had a small pharmacy waiting for him in his kitchen back home. Loki's face softened a bit as he gazed across the night landscape, but the side of his lips stayed curled up in that sly smile he had when he knew he was being watched. Thor caught it and finally peeled his eyes away to look out himself and took a deep breath of the fresh night air.

  "Yeah,heh!!" Bucky cheered from above them as he leaned over the side with his phone camera. "I got you now snowflake."

  Suddenly though, the ride started back up again with a lurch, causing Loki to yelp and grab Thor's shirt as he buried his face into the larger man's chest. Thor wrapped his arms gently around him, holding him close. Bucky cursed as he quickly pulled his phone back in to avoid losing it, but also because he'd missed the shot.

  "I got you Lo," he assured him soothingly.

  Once the ride stopped at the bottom, Loki clambered quickly out. Taking many deep breaths as though he'd just completed a marathon. He then spotted Bucky and Steve waiting and bounded over to them. Thor joining him soon after to see the large grin still on his face as Bucky handed over a twenty. he should have known there was a bet involved.  
  
*********************************************************


	20. Chapter 20

****  
**************************  
  
Chapter 20  
  
****************************  


  The ride home was quiet, all were worn out from their day at the fair. Loki lay against Thor, wrapped in his arms. Thor decided it was okay, this was just Loki invading his space and he was glad to have that comfort of space invasion back again. When they arrived home however, Loki headed to his bedroom while Thor took a shower.

  "Hey Lo, you want to watch a movie," he asked as he went to Loki's room afterwards, expecting to see the leaner man there, but instead finding it empty. He was about to call out, thinking his friend must be in the living room, when he spotted the little black notebook on the night stand.

  He suddenly felt his heart sink to his stomach as he approached it. Knowing what it was before he even opened it to view the many names and phone numbers within. He knew it, because he'd had one just like it in college.

  With a sigh he sat down on the edge of the bed and just stared at the book. He had no right to be feeling as low as he did right now. Loki was respecting his wishes, and hadn't once approached him for sex. That didn't mean that his friend had to be celibate as well. Still the thought of Loki with someone else, made his stomach churn. He glanced over the names in the now open book, and tried to imagine which one he'd chosen. Was it Bruce, or maybe that one Volstagg? From the name, Thor guessed he'd likely be German. Trying to imagine faces to go with the names despite not being familiar with any of them. 

  His eyes drifted over to the adjoining page. There was just one name here. One name that has been circled multiple times, and decorated around the circles with stars and little squiggly lines. Fandral.

  Thor got up with a growl, slamming the book shut. This was pointless. If only he'd given in and gone back to having sex with Loki, the leaner man would be here with him now, instead of with Gods knew who, doing Gods knew what. Thor could punch himself for being so stupid. It certainly wasn't like sex with Loki was bad, quite the opposite in fact. It was some of the best Thor had ever had. Which only made it worse to imagine someone else enjoying it right now instead of him.

  He lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Stewing it all over, but finding sleep alluding him as he listened for any sounds of Loki returning home. But all he heard was the radio that Loki had obviously left on. Suddenly, the music cut through the thick fog in his head, and Thor sat upright. That wasn't a radio up here, that was down at the rink.

  He was up and heading out the door in a flash. Having to pause on the top landing that overlooked the rink, to take in the most welcome sight he'd ever seen. There was Loki, gliding effortlessly around the ice. He hadn't gone out after all. He'd stayed here and skated.

  As Thor approached though, he noticed something was off and it wasn't just the angst filled music on the overhead. Loki's skating was more aggressive, and as he went to land a triple axle, Thor could see immediately that it was off. All his time spent skating with the leaner man had given him a keen eye. The lead in was sloppy, there wasn't enough momentum, sure enough, he landed unevenly and hit the ice.

  "Loki," Thor cried out in surprise as he rushed towards the ice.

  Loki glanced at him, his icy glare stopping Thor in his tracks as the lean man was already pulling himself up off the ice.

  "I'm okay Thor," Loki growled, taking off to skate again. "Believe it or not, I do fall down sometimes."

  But it wasn't the fall that was bothering Thor, it was the tone and demeanor. He paused right at the rink edge. Loki took off for the jump again, landing it perfectly this time, but Thor could see he was forcing it.

  "Lo, talk to me," Thor called out to him a bit worried.

  "I don't want to talk Thor," Loki replied as he whizzed by. "I want to skate. I need to skate."

  "I saw your black book," Thor admitted, and Loki almost stumbled on the ice before recollecting himself.

  "And?" He asked as he made a small circle just out of reach.

  "I thought maybe you'd gone out tonight," Thor said stepping out carefully onto the ice. His eyes ever focused on his friend.

  "I thought about it," Loki admitted, still skating just out of reach.

  "But you didn't," Thor pointed out calmly.

  Loki skated right up in front of him, coming to a quick halt with a sigh. "But I didn't."

  Thor reached out and took Loki by the waist, pulling him forward until they were pressed together. He leaned down and began kissing down Loki's neck. Loki gasped and tilted his head back. His hands tangling in the larger man's hair as he allowed Thor too do as he pleased.

  Thor knew he couldn't continue this on the ice and quickly lead Loki off to the edge, where he lifted him up with his hands supporting his buttocks. Delighting as the leaner man's long legs wrapped around him as he carted him off up stairs and to the bedroom. Delivering urgent kisses and nips to his slender neck as he went.

  He gently placed his intended upon his bed and began undressing, watching eagerly as Loki did the same. Both moving in such urgent haste as though the mood could be lost any second. Though he had to pause to admire his partners naked form once it was finally laid bare before him once again.

  "You are so incredibly sexy," he growled climbing over him and tasting the porcelain skin along Loki's fine shoulders. "I've been a fool to deny myself...I just thought..." He paused, resting his head upon his lover's chest as he tried to gather his thoughts.

  "That's your problem, you're over thinking it." Loki replied smoothly, Thor felt his delicately long finger under his chin and raised it to meet that emerald gaze. " It doesn't have mean anything. I'm not marrying you Thor, I just want to have sex with you."

  Loki's words bothered Thor and he had a hard time pinpointing exactly why, But he couldn't think of another argument. Loki and he had been having sex prior to his official break up with Jane. Why was it so different now?

  "I need endorphins Thor," Loki was patiently explaining. Though his hot tongue lapping it's way down Thor's neck made it difficult to focus on words. "I can get them from pills, but I prefer the more natural methods." He purred, his hand pushing on Thor's shoulder and he obediently rolled over as Loki moved smoothly to straddle the larger man. His hot mouth still descending down his abdomen, sucking, nipping, licking as it went. Causing Goosebumps to rise in Thor's flesh and his muscles to tremble under the assault. "That's skating," Loki breathed lapping over his hip bone as he settled between Thor's thighs. "And sex." He added breathily, sinking to his knees and parting Thor's thighs. Nipping his way up the tender flesh before running his long tongue up the shaft of Thor's firm cock and swirling it around the tip. "Though I do prefer the latter." Thor moaned openly and his head fell back, eyes rolling into his head as Loki descended upon him. That far too skilled, hot mouth enveloping him ,  and that delectably long tongue hugging his member tight as Loki worked him in and out. Loki sucked him with such great care, never moving too fast or too slow. Taking him in so deep, that Thor would think he'd surely gag, yet he never did. Gods how he missed this.

  Finally, as Thor was reduced to weak pants and breathy moans, Loki climbed up straddling his lap, and lowered himself upon him. Thor grasped his hips re actively, though he should be used to the fact by now that Loki prepared himself. He tried to wait for Loki to settle, he honestly did, but it had been so long, and Loki just felt so good sitting upon his cock like that, that Thor was soon supporting Loki's butt with his hands as he thrust greedily into the leaner man. Loki seemed to be enjoying every minute of it, head back, supporting himself upon Thor's thighs as he was pounded into. And dam it all, he looked gorgeous up there, all perfectly disheveled from sex and riding Thor's erection with open abandonment. Thor wanted to watch this forever, or at least to draw it out a bit. But Loki had worked him too close to the edge for that. Thor soon pinned the leaner man down upon him as he came deep within him. Growling loudly as he spilled his seed. He heard Loki gasp as he pushed into him and knew he'd found the spot. Quickly, before his erection faded, he began grinding against that place. Hearing Loki's voice cry out with the most beautiful moans and keens. He reached between them and, stroking his lover, watched his face closely as he caught the gradual build up and release as it was painted into his friend's features.

  Loki collapsed forward, laying upon Thor's chest and not yet removing himself from off his cock as he caught his breath. Thor just chuckled at his own sexual prowess and rubbed Loki's back gently. "That good?" He jested lightly.

  "You are a sex god," Loki replied a bit hoarsely.

  Thor just smiled and smoothed his partner's hair back from his face as he waited for his own heartbeat to return to normal. Loki, Finally getting up after far too short awhile for Thor's liking, and going to clean himself off. Thor sighed and eventually followed suit. He did feel better, so much better. He came up behind Loki in the bathroom and kissed the back of his neck.

  "See, endorphins are good for you, don't deny it," Loki stated turning in Thor's arms to press against him. "At least that's what my doctor says. I hate to admit that he's right though. Better than a pill." He added, patting Thor's chest amiably before slipping away back to the bedroom.

  Thor just smiled and shook his head. It had been good, so very good. And honestly, if Loki was okay with it, why should he be making such a big deal out of it. It was just casual sex between two friends. But as he returned to the bedroom to see Loki's still naked form lying upon the bed, he had to stop. Gazing upon his beautiful, slim physique brought about a much larger flutter in his chest. He smiled to think how lucky he was to be able to lay next to that

  Which is what he did, sliding in quietly behind him, pulling him back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around him, thinking fondly over their day at the fair. How his lover's face had lit up with such pure joy. The comfortable car ride back with him wrapped in his arms. There was no denying it any further. He had definitely fallen for his friend, had been falling for awhile, he recognized that now. Thinking back to all the times he'd felt his heart flip at just the sight of him, the quiet times just holding the leaner man in his arms while they watched a movie on the couch. Looking forward to seeing that wolfish grin of his reflecting in those far too bright green eyes. The mornings of waking up to his to soft handsome features as he used Thor for a pillow. It was all these things and a hundred other that he stubbornly had tried to ignore. But he couldn't ignore them anymore, he wouldn't.   
  
  The decision came as a huge relief, as though a weight had been lifted. But it was only a partial weight. he had to wonder if his friend falling for him as well, or was it just casual sex as he touted? Could he convince Loki that a relationship with him would be worth the risk? And how to go about convincing him? Above all, the prospect of still having to face Jane one more time loomed over him, and he held Loki a little tighter and ignoring his sleepy groan, trying to chase away the anxiety before it took hold. He absolutely hated how he'd let the woman move into his head and twist his feelings like this. Making him doubt himself, and his own self worth. His brain coming up with dozens of horrific little scenarios on how the meeting would go, none of them good and of course, surely none of them would come to fruition.It was stupid and it made him feel weak, but he couldn't stop it until it was over and behind him. Next weekend, definitely next weekend he'd get this over with once and for all. Then, after he dealt with Jane, he'd tell Loki everything.  
  
 *************************************************


	21. Chapter 21

 

*******************

**Chapter 21**

*************************

**Monday**

  Thor lay idly running his fingers up and down Loki's back, tracing the raised outline of the tattoo that he found so fascinating. Loki was laying face down beside him, the sheets just pulled up over his still bare ass. His face turned towards Thor from where it lay upon his arm, his eyes closed, but Thor knew he wasn't sleeping. Loki was always softer after sex, and Thor found it much easier to talk to him like this. Gleaning tid bits of Loki's past without the playful snark that would usually tint such replies.

  "This tattoo must have taken awhile," Thor stated, broaching the question about his companion's decoration in a much more indirect way.

  "Over 12 hours," Loki mumbled. Thor gave an appreciative whistle and one side of his lovers mouth tilted up in a smile. "Indeed, though I didn't do it all at once."

  "Still, that's pretty committed," Thor remarked. "It must really mean a lot to you."

  Loki sighed and finally opened his eyes, lifting his head to prop it up on his hands. "It does. " He began, looking down at Thor's bicep and tracing a finger along the ridge of muscle there."Though it's a bit of a long story as to why."

"I've got nowhere to be," Thor urged gently, he could already see his lover was relenting. Giving in to his request only after meeting his steady gaze for just a moment.

  Finally with another sigh, Loki began, "I was in a real dark place when I retired from competing. I knew it was best for me, but it didn't feel like it. I felt lost, no direction or even idea of what I wanted to do." 

  Thor listened intently, knowing Loki was sharing some deeply personal information with him and he was intent to hear it all.

  "I missed skating, missed it with an ache all the way to my bones," Loki continued, glancing at Thor only briefly. "I finally couldn't take it and went out to Coulson's pond, the one that freezes over each winter, and they let people skate on it." Thor nodded, he knew the pond. Had spent many a winter there as a child, doing lap after lap on it's chilly surface.

  "The ice was crap," Loki chuckled, smiling a bit, but it was a sadder smile. One only brought forth when dealing with memories past. "It was so awful, bumpy and uneven everywhere, but I needed to skate. I just HAD to. That's where I first met Steve and Bucky.   

  Steve was working there as a lifeguard of sorts, making certain nobody cracked their skull on the ice, and Bucky worked there skate rentals. Which were shit. Total and complete pairs of useless garbage. Nothing compared to my own personal skates, which I sadly threw out during a post retirement pity party.

  Well, I let him know it. Quite obstenantly if I remember. I was already feeling like shit that my skating wasn't living up to my preconceived expectations, and i didn't really care who I offended. Needless to say, Bucky didn't take it too kindly. We would have likely duked it out, if Steve hadn't have been there. I would've lost of course, but again, I just didn't care. There wasn't a whole lot that I did care about back then, only skating."

  Thor lifted his finger to tuck a stray hair behind Loki's ear. Not wanting to miss any of the emotion playing out on his face as he so bravely bore his soul. He still wasn't sure what this had to do with the tattoo, but he was eager to learn. And now he was discovering how he'd met his friends as well. All the pieces finally coming together. This was riveted by the tale already.

  "Steve offered a compromise," Loki continued. "He'd lend me a proper set of skates if I cooled down. Bucky of course turned it into a bet. If I could skate worth a dam on them, then he'd buy me dinner. He obviously has no idea who I was, so I upped the ante a bit. If I could render him speechless, I wanted dinner for the week. Needless to say, I won the bet." Loki chuckled lightly. "We went out to dinner and found a common topic in skating. We'd all grown up around the ice and it was easy to talk about. So we talked, every night that week, then the week after that, and the after that. Steve gifted me the skates and I skated every day.

  I felt like part of me had come back to life and I wasn't sure if it was due to finding friends or skating again, but I didn't want to give up either anytime soon and return to the shadows of my life. But winter was soon coming to an end and I knew our time was limited. I just didn't know what to do about it.

  Near the end of the season, Steve and Bucky decided to go get matching tattoos. Adorable I know" Loki scoffed, but there was little mirth in it, and Thor made a mental note to ask Steve about his tattoo sometime that he'd yet to see. "I went along because that's what we did, we hung out literally all the time. While they were getting worked on, I was left to idly flip through the books there. My mind wondering over what I was going to do when skating season at the pond was over. As soon as I flipped over the page, I suddenly had a revelation of sorts. It was so brilliantly simple. I'd use my savings from all my past skating wins to build my own rink where I could skate all I wanted, scmultzy I know." He admitted crinkling his nose. Thor booped it playfully and Loki just batted him away with a smile.

  "Anyway, when I finally came back to the present and looked at the page I'd stopped at, there was the tree. Yggsdrasil, it was called. I knew I had to have it, even knew where I wanted it. Steve of course tried to talk me out of it when I shared my ideas that night at the dinner. As first tattoos go, it was a bit zealous. Bucky, in typical Bucky fashion, bet Steve that I wouldn't go through with it. Any of it." Loki smirked a bit knowingly. "So I upped the ante. If I went through with both the tattoo and the rink, they'd both have to come work for me."

  "As papers were signed and ground broke here, I started going into the shop," he continued the words snow spilling easily from his lips as he settled into the story. "I'd have a session of about 3 hours each month, got to wait for healing time in between, you know. "

  "It must've hurt," Thor mentioned, unable to stay quiet on thinking that his companion endured multiple sessions of such pain, and for several hours each time. He let his finger glide down one raised edge of the trunk where it ran beside his spine. In a way, it was a scar. A scar from where the tattoo needle cut his lover's perfectly smooth flesh, leaving it's midnight black ink in its wake, and bringing the image permanently to life.

  "Oh it did," Loki chuckled. "But the pain was oddly cathartic. It was all encompassing. You couldn't think of anything but the pain, and that was good. I needed to get away from my head for awhile. Especially during the stress of building a massive skating rink that could have possibly flopped."

  "But it didn't flop," Thor interjected, finding the whole tale entirely fascinating.

  "No, fortunately not," Loki agreed. "I finished my tattoo just before opening day. I was still so fucking sore during the ribbon cutting ceremony, that I almost couldn't handle those stupid giant scissors. But needless to say, I had won the bet. I told those two to find something useful to do inside. I really had no idea how to run a rink. Bucky of course just had to be in charge of the machinery, including the Zamboni. Steve however surprised me, he knew I had no idea what I was doing and took over. Handling everything from hiring an accountant for finances, to coaches for personal lessons." Thor wasn't at all surprised, Steve had majored in business in college. So had Thor, incidentally. They had shared most of the same classes. It was just Steve who was actually was putting that education to good use.

  "Steve also had allot of connections, the sly dog," Loki continued. "Through those, he talked the hockey team into leasing the hockey rink for the year. Then the junior hockey league for day practices as well. I disagreed at first, I don't get along with hockey jocks. Well, most hockey jocks," he quickly corrected. "You are a bit of an anomaly. " He added meeting Thor's gaze briefly with a rather fond smile. "Anyway, Steve was of course right. That alone completely paid for our overhead. All the private and public skating are just icing on the cake. Even found me a new therapist when he discovered my medication wasn't working. The asshole," Loki chuckled taking any mirth out of his words. "And through all of it, I also somehow won my life back I had purpose again. I felt renewed, reborn or whatever spiritual crap you want to call it. So, whatever it actually means, that's what my tattoo means to me."

  "It's perfect," Thor said kissing Loki's shoulder gently. Then risking a bolder kids to his cheek that caused the other man to smile and push him away. "I thank you for telling me."  While Loki was in a soft mood, he decided to broach another subject. "You know, you don't have to always prepare yourself," Thor said gently. "I don't mind."

  "It's easier this way," Loki stated shortly, he leaner bristling just a bit. "Helps to guarantee that I'll at least enjoy it as well."

  "Oh Lo, I would never," Thor gasped, he couldn't believe anyone would improperly prepare their partner, and felt a deep ache for his companion.

  "Yeah, well, I can't say I've never heard that before," Loki said rolling his eyes. "Trust me, after you've been pounded a few times, you learn to just take matters into your own hands."

  "Lo, I promise, I would never hurt you," Thor said wrapping Loki into his arms and squeezing him tight against him. His chest constricting  as he thought about his dear friend being used by another in such a way.

  "Thor, you're kind of hurting me now," Loki groaned and Thor quickly loosened his hold.

  "Lo, I want you to be able to trust me," Thor stated firmly. "Without trust, what do we have?"

  "A pretty shitty roommate situation, that would be for sure," Loki quipped easily, he then sighed. "Fine, next time I'll allow you to lead. Happy?"

  Thor nodded and kissed Loki's neck, figuring he couldn't see the nod, but the kiss should be answer enough. And he was happy, though not sure if it was because Loki was open to trusting him with such an important task, or because he mentioned that there would be a next time.

*******************

  Thor awoke with Loki in his usual position laying partially across him, and couldn't help but smile. This was right, it just felt so right. And the more he thought about it, the more he decided that this was the course to pursue. Still, he had an issue yet to deal with, how to make Loki aware that his interests were more than just casual sex. But he couldn't help but worry, what if Loki didn't share the same feelings for him. . It seemed impossible, especially now with him sprawled halfway across him, slumbering contently. But it was a possibility? What if all Loki really wanted was no more than friendship and casual sex? What if he was firm the no relationship stance? And could he really live with that?

*********************************************


	22. Chapter 22

***************

**Chapter 22**

******************

 

**Tuesday**

  The first this that hit Thor when he walked into the rink after his morning workout, was the music. It was new, not the usual classical or somber music usually blaring through the overhead speakers. It had more beat to it and it instantly drew his attention as the drum concussed in his ears. But as he stepped in further, approaching the low wall where Bucky was leaning,the figure on the ice instantly drew his attention more than the music. He felt he was in a trance, spellbound as he watched the alluring figure on the ice gyrate his hips to that beat, his button down shirt pulled up and tied in the center, exposing just the right amount of that porcelain flesh.  Thor felt the tightening in his chest and groin in unison as he came up to stand beside Bucky and watched his lover.

  He wasn't sure if Loki had seen him come in or not. Though if Loki skated like this in the mornings, then he should come in early in more often. No, this wasn't skating, this was dancing. Loki was truly putting his dance lessons to good use with this one, and it was the most exquisite thing he'd ever seen. He couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to sleep next to such beauty every night and hopefully, soon, would be able to claim him as his and his alone.

  His mind was drawn to the lyrics, not the usual emo tune at all. No, this was song about unrequited love. About loving another that, no matter what the singer did, failed to notice the desire of the singer's affection. He sounding very self centered and Thor had a difficult time believing that anyone would fail to notice the perfect form out there dancing upon the ice. His hips gyrating almost ludely, mesmerizing to watch and causing an increased stirring in Thor's pants as his mouth seemed horribly dry.

  He couldn't help but wonder why Loki had chosen such a song. Did it really have any meaning to him, or had he just chosen it for the beat? Perhaps a long lost love? Perhaps one Loki had once hoped to love? Thor's chest tightened as he watched his intended perform, such passion and emotion being laid out on the ice. He almost felt intrusive just watching, but he also wanted to rush out and scoop him up as he had before. To lavish him with kisses and such affection that he'd never miss this other person again.

  "Keep moving your hips like that, and we'll need to start charging admission," Bucky's voice broke through the spell as his friend called across the ice to the leaner man, earning him a double single finger salute this time from the figure on the ice.

  Finally the music ended and Loki skated over, panting slightly as he approached the wall. "See, told you. " he spouted smugly, grabbing his water bottle off the top of the wall.

  Thor was grinning stupidly as he approached, but didn't care. He knew Loki liked attention. "That was amazing!"

  "It was, wasn't it," Loki replied cooly, the corners of his lips still pulled up into his self assured grin as he met Thor's gaze. 

  "Not so fast there," Bucky argued, already flipping through his phone. "Come on Thor, help me out here."

  "I am afraid I'm unsure what exactly is going on," Thor admitted, licking his lips as he continued to stare at the trim skater. Loki was drinking from his water bottle and smiling that wolfish grin, passing Thor a quick wink that Thor felt straight through his chest.

  "Snowflake here claims he can skate to any song," Bucky responded still scrolling furiously. Thor thought , at least that explained the odd choice of music he'd walked in on.

  "And I have," Loki added smugly.

  "That was only the second song," Bucky argued. "Has to be three to count."

  Loki just shrugged and leaned over the wall to eye Bucky's playlist, which he pulled away, stubbornly. "Come on Thor, you've got to have a song in your phone that he can't skate to."

  "Yes, how about it, Thor," Loki asked, smiling as he leaned forward on the wall and watched him closely with those dazzling emeralds of his. "Your choice. Choose any song and I'll skate to it."

  Thor knew exactly which song he wanted. He'd always dreamed of watching his lover perform to it whenever he listened to it. Before, he would have hesitated, thought through it more, but this was warm up week to the big question. If Loki rebutted his advances to have an actual relationship, then he'd never get to see him skate to this anyway, so why not.

  "Oh, okay." he said quickly connecting his phone to the audio cord, acting like he was looking for a good song, despite knowing what he wanted already. He hit play and looked up hopefully as the music started.

  Loki narrowed his gaze a second as he listened to the music, before he rolled his eyes and shook his head, taking smoothly to the ice. Thor could feel Bucky's eyes upon him, but ignored him. No way was he missing a second of his lover skating, no, dancing to this song. Loki was elegant as ever, easily moving into rhythm with the music as he gracefully glided before him. Effortlessly performing spins and jumps in time to the songs lyrics. It was everything Thor had imagined it would be and more.

  "Dam, you've got it bad," Bucky chuckled shaking his head. "Could you be any more obvious?"

  "What?" Thor asked, only glancing at his friend for not wanting to pry his eyes from the ice.

  "A love song? Really?"

  "It's not a love song," Thor argued with a frown and straightening up a bit.

  "It is, it even has love song in the lyrics," Bucky countered flatly. "You owe me twenty bucks for throwing me under the bus with that one man. "

  Thor just shook his head and dug out his wallet, handing the money over without question. He knew whenever there was a bet going, it was usually that sum figure and Bucky had apparently just lost this one. The song ended, but Loki stayed out on the ice, doing axles and toe loops, and generally just playing and enjoying skating. Thor finally prying his eyes away to look at his friend.

  "Hey, I need to go get the rest of my things from Jane's this Saturday," he began as he'd rehearsed it in his head many times before. "And I was wondering, if You and Steve didn't have anything going on..."

  "For help moving or moral support," Bucky questioned.

  "Both," Thor admitted turning sheepishly to meet his friend's gaze.

  "Say no more, my friend," Bucky stated clapping him on the back. "We've got you covered."

  "Really," Thor said letting out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. "Thanks, I owe you guys."

  "Yeah you do," Bucky countered, " for making me listen to that bullshit song, for one."

  Thor just chuckled and turned back to the ice. Watching Loki wistfully as he moved. After the weekend it would all be on the line. He would be done with Jane once and for all and while his friends were there, he'd ask them about broaching the subject with his lover as well. Maybe they would have some more insight as to how to get around the 'Loki Doesn't Do Boyfriends' rule. 

  Finally he pried his eyes away from the ice and went upstairs to change. He had plans for today and now he was more intent than before to see them through, feeling inspired by Loki's story about his tattoo, and the rink, and now after watching his love skate to his dream song, he was going to finally do something for himself. Something he'd wanted to do for awhile.

******************

  "Whoa, what's the occasion," Bucky asked as the waitress brought Thor a big piece of the seven layer chocolate cake that the restaurant sold for $10 a slice. It looked like it was worth every penny, dark and moist, drizzled in whipped cream and more chocolate and all topped off with a bright red cherry.

  "You'll see," Thor stated with a sly grin. "Tomorrow" He added picking up the cherry with a grin.

  "We'll see what see tomorrow," Loki asked as he finally joined them after staying behind to lock up. Sliding easily into the booth next to Thor just as the larger man popped the cherry into his mouth. "Was that my cherry?" Loki asked suddenly, pointing at the empty spot on the plate.

  "Looks like it's Thor's cherry tonight, snowflake," Bucky announced ruefully. "You snooze you lose."

  Thor froze, he always gave Loki his cherries when he ordered desserts. Not because he didn't like them himself, but because the leaner man enjoyed them so much. He'd been so preoccupied with thinking about his Grand reveal tomorrow, that he'd simply flaked "Sorry," Thor offered weakly still holding the fruit in question in his cheek, yet to be chewed or swallowed.

  What he absolutely wasn't expecting was to suddenly have his shirt grabbed and feel Loki's lips pressed forcefully upon his, nor his friend's tongue pushing them apart to dive inside, sweeping across his own tongue roughly. He froze, his brain trying to grasp what was going on, and by the time it did, Loki had already returned back to his former position. Happily munching the stolen cherry and leaving everyone gaping at him.

  Thor's heart pounded in his ears and he was far too aware of the fact that he definitely would not be able to stand anytime soon and not embarrass himself with the obvious boulder that had formed in his pants. Just what was that? Was that a kiss? Did that even count? Here he was being careful not to kiss Loki, and the little devil has just crossed all boundaries without batting an eye.

  "Oh gross, dude," Bucky complained with a disgusted Scowl " Thor why do you even let him get away with that?! Certainly wouldn't be pulling that shit with me!"

  "Please, Buck, nobody wants your cherries," Loki informed him with an eye roll. "But Thor's cherries are mine. Aren't they, Thor."

  "Wha.." Thor blinked finally getting blood working back to his brain. Loki's warm hand descended on his thigh, definitely bringing him fully back to the present as it began creeping North. He grabbed the wrist, stalling it's accent. Gods knew if Loki touched his bulge right now, he'd probably pop. "Oh, yes. Of course." He said shifting his legs just a bit. And damn if the leaner man wasn't smirking quite proudly of himself.

  Steve just smiled and looked at the two as if he knew more was going on than what had been said.

  "Well, you might get the cherry, but I get the first bite," Bucky countered, taking his fork and scooping a healthy bite of Thor's cake. Smiling smugly as he stuck the bite in his mouth.

  "Was that a challenge Buck," Loki asked raising an eyebrow. "You think I won't go in after it?"

  Bucky opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out to show the bite of cake still on it.

"No, just no," Steve interjected, pointing a finger warningly at both Bucky and Loki in turn, before manually shutting his boyfriend's mouth with his hand under his jaw. "C'mon Buck, that's disgusting."

  Thor acted quickly as well, scooping up a healthy portion of cake and carefully guiding it straight to Loki's mouth. Slipping it in smoothly as his lover opened his mouth to retort.

  Loki closed instantly, letting his lips glide along the tines as Thor removed the utensil, now sans cake. And darn if he didn't start humming far too lewdly as he chewed his bite. This cake had been such a good idea when he ordered it, but was quickly becoming a problem. Along with these far too tight jeans he'd worn to dinner.

  "Yeah, you're right," Bucky said as he chewed and swallowed his own piece, smiling at his love. " Would have probably had to get checked for rabies afterwards."

  Loki just ignored him as he scooped up another bite of the cake and guided it delicately towards Thor. "Thor, this is like the best cake ever. You've got to try it."

  Thor opened obediently, and Loki guided the food in. He had to agree, the cake was really damn good. But being hand fed by his lover was even better.

  "Alright, maybe I should see what the fuss is about," Steve said grabbing a bite himself. Everyone watched him expectantly, and he gave a little shrug. "Meh."

  "Meh?" Bucky asked astonished. "What do you mean meh? This cake is amazing!" He argued as he stole another bite.

  "It's alright," Steve allowed, with another shrug.

  "All the more for us then," Loki said smiling as he fed Thor another bite.

  And oh how Thor could get used to this, feeding his lover and being fed himself. It felt so caring, so domestic, and so perfect. He guided another bite into his lover's lips, his hums if pleasure seeming to reverberate straight to his groin. All while trying to ignore the arguing couple across from them as he gazed upon his lover.

  "Alright? Alright?" Bucky was now exasperated, as he stabbed another bite. "Name one better."

  "My grandma's," Steve replied easily.

  "Steve, your grandma isn't making cakes, she's dead."

  "Doesn't matter," Steve said indifferently. "She made the best chocolate cake."

  "Well, when the zombie apocalypse starts, I'll make sure to have her stop by and bake one for us," Bucky countered.

  "I have the recipe," Steve said now looking at his boyfriend with a level stare.

  "Can you bake?"

  " I might!"

  Thor tuned them out as he chewed the next bite slowly. His gaze locked with those bright emeralds before him. His chest feeling so tight as he smiled at his lover. It seemed Loki only had eyes for him tonight and at some point he'd released that slight wrist and that warm hand had crept all the way up, its pinky gazing the outside of the bulge in his pants teasingly.

  "You want to get out of here," Loki purred lowly.

  "Gods yes," Thor breathed, grabbing Loki's hand as they both clambered out of the booth. Thor dropping a twenty on the table before chasing his lover out the door.

  "Hey, don't you want your cake," Bucky yelled after them.

*****

  They walked hastily all the way back to the rink, Thor chasing and grabbing Loki's ass from time to time. Earning him slaps to the hand each time from the leaner man, though both wore wide grins in anticipation of what was to come. As soon as the door was open, they both bolted for the apartment. Loki running ahead, glancing back to grin at Thor wickedly as he peeled off his own shirt just before ducking inside. Thor felt his groin twitch with excitement, pausing to peel away his own shirt before ducking in the door.

  Loki was on him immediately, his lips crashing into Thor's in a desperate, bruising kiss as he pushed him back against the door. Their tongues clashing just a moment before finding their rhythm. This was definitely a kiss, no doubt it. As Thor breathed his lover in, he chastised himself for denying this for so long. The leaner man was a surprisingly good kisser, his lips much more plush than Thor had ever imagined. Though it was a bit rough to be seen as anything beyond the heat of passion.

  As he lifted his lover by the ass to carry him to the bedroom, he had to wonder if Loki was feeling any of the same emotion he was. Surely he could feel Thor's heart hammering in his chest where their bodies pressed together. Or was this just a way of Loki releasing endorphins?

  Thor laid him gently on the bed, climbing on top and covering him with his own body as he kissed him languidly. Taking his time to memorize the taste and landscape of his lover's mouth. Loki seemed far more eager to get to business as he reached between them, undoing Thor's pants.

  Thor gasped, breaking the kiss as his cock was suddenly held in his lover's warm hand. Those long fingers grasping his shaft as he slowly began stroking him.

  "Turn around, I want to try something," Loki directed with a wicked tilt to his lips.

  Thor didn't want to. He wanted to enjoy devouring those lips some more. Now that he'd had a taste of them, he couldn't get enough. But gods he was achingly hard, and curious what Loki wanted to do.

  He let his lover's hand guide him, turning awkwardly around on his hands and knees and facing Loki's legs. He then felt hands on his thighs and looked between them to see Loki scooting down. The leaner man now eying his stiff cock hungrily where it hung down between them. It took Thor only a second to realize what he was doing, then Loki's hot mouth was upon him and he was moaning in pleasure and trying not to thrust down into that heavenly heat.

   Loki pulled down on his butt, making him spread his knees and lower himself more, so his lover didn't have to raise his head as much. His tongue wrapping around him, on the opposite side of his shaft as he usually was, seemed like a completely different sensation. Smoothing along the top and burying his nose into Thor's scrotum. Rubbing it side to side teasingly, before sliding back down again.

  Thor groaned and looked on with eyes half lidded in pleasure. Thinking this position was certainly a different way of going about it.. He noticed from this angle, his lover's crotch was right below him and instantly caught onto the purpose. Undoing his pants and carefully extracting Loki's own hard cock with one hand. He dropped onto his elbows as he sucked it in. Enjoying the fleshy taste and the light scent of powder that Loki used in his dance belt when skating still perfuming his balls.

  Loki gave a deep hum as Thor sucked him in, the vibration carrying through his lips as he sucked Thor in harder. Which in turn made Thor suck down harder and groan as well. The give and take was beyond anything Thor could've thought up. Every time Loki pulled him in, Thor re actively did the same. Both moaning and sucking the other so hard, Thor was certain they'd have friction burns from their tongues afterwards. 

  His hips moved off their own accord, canting to meet Loki's mouth, though the leaner man wasn't any more steady. Writhing his hips under Thor's attack, so he had to pin them in with his arms for fear of his cock slipping from his mouth. He tried desperately to focus on the task at hand, but his stomach was already tightening and his head was swimming in pleasure. He meant to pull out, he honestly did, feeling the sensation like lightening building in his groin. But Loki clamped his hands around his butt, holding his fast as the storm released and sucking him in. Thor's hips dropping to push further into that searing mouth, pushing his seed down his lover's throat with a groan. Loki swallowing it all with a lude moan, before letting his waning length slide from his lips, panting heavily below him.

  He quickly began renewed attacks on his love's cock, bobbing up and down rapidly as he felt the saliva slicked shaft widen his lips. Sucking down hard as soon as the thick salty fluid touched his tongue and listening triumphantly to his love's cry of sheer pleasure. He swallowed it down, releasing him and wiping his lips with his thumb as he turned back around. Smiling in pleased satisfaction at his lover.

  "That was certainly different," he stated, as he lay hovering over the leaner man and caressing the hair from his face with one hand.

  "Wasn't it, though," Loki agreed, still catching his breath as a smile tugged his lips. "We should add that to our repertoire, what do you think?"

  Thor just leaned down, catching those lips in another deep kiss. Tasting himself still upon his lover's tongue as they slid together. Though their lips soon parted again, as the need to breathe while their heart rates leveled, was far too great.

  "I'll take that as a yes," Loki smirked knowingly.

  "Yes," Thor agreed, kissing him one more time briskly before rolling to the side and laying down next to him. Staring at the ceiling and grinning in stupid euphoric bliss.

  "So, we're kissing now, what do you think? Too intimate?"

  "I don't hate it." Loki stated rolling over onto his side, to lay half on top of him.

  "Which one, the kissing or the intimacy," Thor asked bravely wanting to test the waters.

  "Goodnight Thor," Loki stated flatly, signaling the conversation was over and any further pushing was treading dangerous ground.

  "Goodnight Lo," Thor said, still smiling. He just fell too happy at this moment to question any of it. They were kissing now, that had to be seen as progress in the right direction. Didn't it?

*********************

 


	23. Chapter 23

************************  
  
Chapter 23  
  
************************  
**  
**Wednesday**

  "This is bad ass Thor," Bucky stated openly, admiring the large, sleek motorcycle enviously. It's dark paint so shiny it reflected like a mirror. "I can't believe you actually bought it!"

  "Well, I'd wanted to get back into riding again," Thor explained, still eying the steel and chrome machine before him in some disbelief himself. "Jane never liked the idea of it, but since that's no longer an issue. I figured what the hell."

  "What the hell indeed," Loki's voice drew his attention to his roommates presence as he walked out with Steve to join in the group spectating of Thor's new toy. Thor had to admit he was a bit nervous. What if Loki didn't approve of it either? Would he really give it up again just to make another person happy?

  "Man, I really need to get another bike," Bucky said a bit wistfully to himself, practically drooling over the machine.

  "Oh wow, this looks really great man! It suits you." Steve said, smiling knowingly as he looked to his love. Thor had no doubt that Bucky would be getting one soon as well. He liked that look of support he got from his partner, though he still waited nervously to hear Loki's opinion.

  Loki who was looking at it quite thoughtfully before meeting Thor's gaze. "Hmm I agree, but again what the hell?" Thor feel his chest clench, here comes the disapproval. Just like always. " You're going to show up on this thing and not even offer to take me for a ride?"

  Thor felt such relief washing over him. He should realize by now that Loki was nothing like Jane. Loki was too perfect for this world. Thor smiled brightly as he brought out the second helmet he'd gotten with only a glimmer of hope that it'd be used.

  Loki's face lit up like a kid at Christmas as he took the helmet and strapped it on, climbing behind Thor and gripping his waist loosely.

  "We'll catch you guys at dinner," Thor said as he fired up the bike.

  "Or maybe not," Loki added devilishly.

  "Or maybe not," Thor chuckled as he took off. Previous years of riding a motor bike coming flooding back to him as though it were yesterday. Skillfully guiding the machine out of town, hitting every back road he could think of. He felt Loki clinging to him tightly and decided that even if Loki ended up ultimately rejecting him, that he would at least have the memory of this perfect moment forever etched in his brain.

  Slowly, they climbed the mountain roads overlooking the town below. The wind picking up as they neared the top and Thor could feel Loki pressing himself further into his leather jacket. He'd of course have to get his partner one to match. So he'd be more comfortable on all the rides he hoped to take with him.

  Finally at the top, he stopped and parked the bike. They could see the whole town from up here, spread out like a toy model before them. Music playing in one of the bars by the riverfront drifted up to them, bringing with it an air of perfection and magic. Could it ever really get any better than this?  
  
   Thor carefully removed his jacket and handed it to Loki. Knowing the slighter man must be cold up here. The wind had just enough bite to it to remind them that winter was definitely looming on the horizon.  
  
  "That was amazing!" Loki breathed as he stepped off the bike and slipped into Thor's jacket. It pleasantly swamped him, making him appear too adorable to resist. The leaner man spinning around in place and grinning broadly, before stopping to take in the view. Thor couldn't agree more, though he was currently watching someone who was easily as amazing.

  "This is where all the teenagers come to make out," Loki remarked slyly as he turned and approached Thor with a knowing smirk. "Are you planning on making out with me Thor?"

  Loki purred the words as he easily raised one leg and slid across the front seat of the motorcycle, straddling Thor's lap as he leaned back a bit against the gas tank.

  "I think we're beyond making out, Lo," Thor replied, tucking a stray bit of hair behind Loki's ear before their lips were once gain locked in a battle for passion. Their teeth clacking momentarily before tongues twined together, devouring each other greedily. The adrenaline from the ride peaking to create this ravenous frenzy of shared want and need between them.  
  
  Thor's hands slid under the jacket, holding his lover's trim waist and leaned forward over him. Loki's hard cock pressing through his jeans, clearly evident as he ground their hips together against the tank. Bringing the most beautiful whine from Loki's throat to meet his own low,lusty growl. His mouth descending to kiss and suck down that slender throat. Laving his tongue over the delicate pulse point that he knew drove his lover crazy. Loki's lips parting to emit as gasp as the leaner man ground into him wantonly.

Had he planned ahead, Thor would've come much more prepared. But he'd never truly believed that Loki would approve of the bike, let alone want to ride on it. Still, there was plenty more they could do without it.  As Loki's eager finger's were already demonstrating, undoing his jeans and diving inside to stroke his firm length. Thor bit down on his shoulder and moaned as his lover curled his fingers around his shaft and stroked him in long slow pulls. Just enough to get his pulse racing. It wasn't long before his tip was already oozing it's pearly fluid.  
  
  Thor quickly released Loki's own erection and took matters into his own hands. Holding them shaft to shaft as he attacked his lover's lips. Both thrusting greedily against each other where he held them. Rubbing his palm over the heads, to slick their movement with their own fluids. They knew anyone could come along at any moment and put a halt to their fun, but that only raised their excitement. Panting openly into each other's mouths as Thor pulled their climaxes out of them in strong,steady pulls. Loki coming first, throwing his head back and arching beautifully before him, his lips giving forth his moan of pleasure as his body quaked in release. Watching Loki's gorgeous form as it built up and fell apart under his hand. His own following right after, coating his hand in both their fluids as he stroked them through.  
  
  Thor still had his polishing rag tucked into his jacket pocket and it was soon sacrificed to clean up, though he really didn't mind. He'd sacrifice dozens of rags if it meant more sunsets like this. Gazing in dreamy silence down upon the town as he held Loki in his lap. Decorating his throat with kisses until a tremble from his lover alerted him to the air chilling further around them as the sun set low in the horizon. He let Loki wear his jacket the whole ride home, feeling intensely happy as the leaner man wrapped his arms all the way around him, pressing his trim form into his back. Thor didn't think it could get more perfect than this. But knew there were loose ends to be tied up yet, that could still bring his world crashing down.

 ********************************  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

***************************  
  
Chapter 24  
  
******************************

**Thursday**

  Loki had been watching Thor often as he worked coaching the youth skaters. Thor was surprised himself when they took to him right away and he really was good at what he was doing, he recognized that it wasn't hockey, but he no longer felt the pain of loss at that. This felt more fulfilling then hockey ever was, seeing the kids faces light up with joy and receiving their hugs after a lesson. It was far better than any gold cup Thor had ever won. And he was great at teaching, mainly because he mostly just repeat what Loki had taught him, being sure to use a lot of the same verbage. Loki would've been an amazing coach, had his mental health not prevented it. He was always so patient with Thor when ever teaching a new move, Thor just was glad he could pass that knowledge and patience on to his students.

  The parents took no time at all in discovering this hand me down method of coaching. And if they couldn't have their kids taught by Loki, then Thor was definitely the next best thing. Thor's classes soon filled up with a waiting list three pages long. He to couldn't believe how perfect this all felt. Like he was exactly where he was supposed to be in life.

  Outside of the rink, their sex life was beyond anything anyone could hope for. Thoug Loki bragged on Thor's sexual prowess, the leaner man himself was quite the force to be reckoned with. He'd even attacked Thor during his shower as he prepared for the day. He still couldn't believe this beauty of a man was real. Even as he was bent forward before him bracing with palms flat on the wall, the water coursing over his gorgeously arched back, Thor's hand gripping his shoulder, pulling him towards him as he plunged deeper inside. Their pants and moans overpowering the roar of the shower.

  Everything was going so great! Which should have been his first warning.

  Thor went to the gym to work out, as he usually did, though as he was wrapping up, he spotted his lover sauntering towards him. Loki came strutting in with a brand new leather jacket, tight jeans and dark sunglasses. Thor couldn't help but smile. His lover was quite the diva, but he enjoyed his enthusiasm, and passed him an approving wolf whistle as he approached where Thor was currently doing curls. Loki came under the guise to ask questions about the schedule, or any other work related thing he could think of. He figured Loki either just liked visiting him, or liked the stares he got whenever he did. If he was a betting man, he'd bet on the latter.

  Though he also realized, Loki did so with the intent of getting Thor to take him for another ride on his motorcycle afterwards. And honestly, how could Thor ever say no. The way his partner held him so tight as they raced down the back roads, his grin always so wide and eyes shining brightly afterwards. The only problem was that it was so difficult to finally turn into the rink's lot and park it. Just wanting to ride on with his lover behind him forever.

  Later that day, Bucky also rolled up with a new leather jacket. And a shiny new motorcycle to boot. Feeling inspired by Thor's boldness, he stated he just couldn't go on yearning for one another day. He just had to have one. Thor took in his satisfied grin and felt it echoed in his own heart.

  Loki let Steve and Bucky off early to go enjoy it, muttering something about paying his employees too damn much. Everyone knew there was no bite in his words. And while Thor would love to be out riding as well, he also cherished this time alone at the rink with his lover. There weren't any classes today, so it could be just the two of them.

  " Worst pet name ever," Loki asked as he skated just in front of Thor. Thor was getting better and faster. He could easily catch Loki right now if he wanted. But he enjoyed their chase games. It kept things interesting. And their banter was comfortable, helping to distract his always busy mind.

  "That's a tough one,"Thor replied thoughtfully. "I'd have to say daddy."

  "Ooohh daddy kink," Loki replied, pursing his lips beautifully with the expression. "Nice!"

  "Only if you're into it," Thor said, making only a half hearted grab at the leaner man. Loki easily avoiding it. "Which I wasn't. How about you? "

  "Gods there's been so many," Thor could tell Loki was half jesting by the quirk of his lips. "How do I choose? How about sugar lips?"

  "I don't know," Thor returned smiling slyly himself. "Your lips are pretty dam sweet. Especially when they're wrapped around my..."

  "Ah,ah,ahh puddin," Loki cut him off waggling his finger. "We don't kiss and tell."

  Thor would've never been so bold, except he knew they had the rink to themselves. That and he was feeling really dam good.

  "Well gee honey bunny," Thor quickly quipped back, making another grab. "It was less like kissing and more like sucking."

  Loki turned, dodging the grab easily and turning to skate in the opposite direction on the ice. "Sucking? You mean much like your skating is doing right now baby cakes?"

  Thor was likely grinning just as wide as Loki as he turned, giving chase more in earnest and catching up enough to slap Loki on the butt as he turned again. "Not sucking so much now, is it honeybunch?"

  "Now, now, sweetheart," Loki said rubbing his butt with one hand as he increased his speed. "You'll have no fun tonight if you bruise the goods."

  "Come on, angel face," Thor said, increasing his speed as well. He knew this was just a game, spontaneously trading sickeningly sweet pet names that neither would actually use. But his heart was racing curiously as each one was given voice. Likely just to supply more blood to his tightening pants. "Don't play coy, you know you liked it."

  He made a surge and managed to grab Loki's arm as the leaner man turned. Quickly curling him in and wrapping his arms around him to hold him tight with his back against his chest. Knowing his partner could feel the bulge in his pants from where his butt was pressed perfectly into his groin.

  "I got you now, kitten," he purred into his ear.

  Loki just tilted his head and smiled. "Kitten? I actually like that one."

  "Well then, let's see if I can make you purr," Thor said, letting the bass drop in his voice as he rutted into the leaner man's ass, simultaneously leaning down to start sucking the gorgeous alabaster skin of his lovers throat.

  They made it as far as the locker room shower. The hot water coursing over them, bathing them in steam as Thor held Loki up with one of his large hands squeezing that perfectly tight ass. His lover's back pressed into the wall and those elegant legs wrapped around him as he pumped both of them together in his other massive hand.

  Thor tasted the water on his lover's skin, lips and tongue sucking along his neck and collarbone. Listening to the wonderful little whines escaping his partner's lips as he worked them both over. There was no lube down here, but this was just as good. The friction as they both thrust against each other, was mind blowingly perfect. Filling his head with nothing but thoughts of this gorgeous treat he had in his hands right now. Loki, always so ridiculously attractive, with his sleek porcelain skin and taught physique. Thor couldn't believe that no one had scoffed him up, making him their own and no one else's. But right now, that certainly worked in his benefit. He knew it had a lot to do with Loki's idea that he wasn't relationship material. Damaged goods. He'd once called himself. Thor didn't believe that at all. And as he came with a loud growl, the pleasure surging through him in great racking waves, he thought anyone would be truly lucky to call Loki theirs. If Loki would allow it.  
  
 *****************************

  "You want my fries snookums," Thor asked pushing his plate closer to the lean man he held with one arm draped over his shoulder. 

  "You know I do baby cakes," Loki replied grabbing a fry to bite the tip off happily.

  "Mmmm I'm thinking a milkshake tonight," Thor mused openly, perusing the menu. "What do you think puddin?"

  "Already used that one," Loki replied, both were easily ignoring the confused stares that they were getting from their friends sitting across the table.

  "Shit, you're right," Thor frowned as he thought. "My little cabbage?"

  Loki pulled his head back and looked at Thor with one raised eyebrow.

  "It's French," Thor explained with a shrug.

  "You date many French people?" Loki asked returning to his fries.

  "No, but I took French once in college," Thor explained, setting the menu down. "I'm going with Oreo tonight. You want my cherry?"

  Loki snorted openly as his shoulders shook with laughter. "I think someone else already got that years ago, lover face."

  Thor chuckled himself and awarded his friend a squeeze. "That they did pumpkin."

  "Okay, I gotta ask," Bucky piped up, unable to take it anymore. "Puddin? Lover face? Snookums? Are you two dating now?"

  "What?!" Loki looked affronted as he threw a fry at Bucky. Though Thor couldn't help but note how quickly his partner had replied in denial. Was he reading too much into this? Was Loki a bit overly defensive? "No! Shit! We're just friends!"

  "We started this earlier," Thor explained still smiling easily. "Worst pet names."

  Steve just smiled and looked at Bucky. Thor didn't think he'd ever seen a wicked look from on his friend's face before and it had him instantly intrigued. That and the immediate answering look of horror from his partner.

  "No," Bucky argued immediately. "Don't you dare! Steve I'm warning you!"

  "Aww, c'mon my moo moo munchy muffins," Steve replied, causing Bucky to immediately sigh loudly and cover his face. "I've never seen you back down from a challenge before."

  "Uuuugggghhhh zip it snuggle sausage," Bucky groaned loudly.

  "And that tells you everything you need to know about their bedroom life," Loki jibbed with a smirk as he nipped off another fry.

  "Shut it boo boo kitty fuck," Bucky retorted, throwing one of his own fries at the far too smug man.

  "Who told?" Loki asked, feigning shock.

  Thor just laughed, giving his friend a squeeze as his arm slid from his shoulders to around that trim waist of his. His fingers creeping beneath his t-shirt, to pet the silky smooth skin beneath it. Loki shifting a bit closer, leaning into him comfortably, his long fingers under the table, caressing Thor's thigh idly. Both being so secretive, but he wondered if they really cared if Bucky and Steve saw their advances? Or perhaps they already knew and said nothing. Still, boo boo kitty fuck, he was definitely using that one later.  
  
 ***********************************

  Which he did, along with many others. Their pet name play continuing well into their bedroom activities.

  "Oh, you feel amazing,my sweet," Thor breathed as he thrust into his lover, holding Loki's hips up to drove into him. "Oh yes, baby, right there. I just want to make love to you like this all night."

  Thor was leaned over and had his head buried in his lover's shoulder when he heard the sniff, the first thing that alerted him that something was terribly wrong. He stopped instantly, raising his head to look at his partner's face questioningly. He certainly wasn't expecting what he saw. Tears streamed down Loki's face, rolling unbidden from his lover's eyes and the look of such sadness as their eyes locked briefly before Loki turned away, covering his face with one hand.

  Thor pulled out immediately, shifting half off his love as he moved to comfort him. "Oh gods Lo, what is it? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

  Loki quickly shook his head, but didn't reply, giving a great sniff as he pressed a hand on Thor's shoulder, pushing him off. Thor moved easily, still terrified that he'd inadvertently hurt his lover somehow, but Loki didn't speak, he just hurriedly threw on some pants. Thor watching him helplessly. "Lo, talk to me." he begged as his lover tugged down his shirt. It wasn't until he'd grabbed his shoes that Thor realized that Loki wasn't intending on staying. "Loki? Lo, where are you going?" He asked getting up suddenly, reaching an arm out to grab him, but Loki pulled away and glanced at him. Only once, his eyes like that of a trapped animal, then he was off like a bolt. And dam, when did that man ever move that fast?

  By the time Thor had his pants on, the front door was already closing. No,no,no,no, this couldn't be happening. What was going on? Everything had been going so well. He hastily shoved his feet into his shoes, but by the time he left the apartment, his intended was nowhere in sight. He rushed down the stairs, taking them two at a time and burst out the front door into the cold night. But Loki was long gone, no sign or sound of him either going up the street from the rink, or going down. Thor cursed at himself for not moving faster.

  He went back upstairs, grabbing his keys and phone, noting absently that Loki had taken his phone as well. Finally, shrugging on his shirt and jacket before hurriedly heading back down and firing up his motorcycle. Randomly choosing a direction and hoping it was the right one. He pulled over often and tried calling him again and again, but it only went straight to voicemail. He even sent out several pleading texts, begging his lover to contact him. Nothing. His heart was sinking and he was trying desperately not to think of worse case scenarios, though his eyes automatically searched every rooftop grimly. 

  He rode around for hours with no sign of his lover, finally going by Steve's place, hoping beyond hope that he'd taken refuge there. 

  "Just calm down," Steve said gently as Bucky rushed around in the background getting dressed. "And tell me, what were you doing when he took off? Did you two have a fight?"

  "No," Thor said his voice breaking in his dismay as he thought back over what events could have possibly lead to Loki wanting to run off in the middle of the night. "We weren't fighting, we were..." He didn't know if he really wanted to say it out loud, wandering how much his friends actually knew. "Having sex." He whispered.

  "Jeezus Thor," Bucky grumbled. "Are you that bad in bed?"

  Steve just shot his boyfriend a warning glare, now was not the time or place for such jokes. They had one upset friend and one missing friend that hopefully wasn't having a complete breakdown right now. "Look, we'll find him. Don't worry." Steve tried to reassure him gently.

  "How can I not worry," Thor wailed, and now his tears began to fall as well. He couldn't stop them either, he was heartbroken over the look etched in his mind of his lover looking so lost and afraid. Like he'd had no other option but to run from the larger man, leaving Thor to desperately rack his brain to try to figure out what he'd done to warrant such a reaction. "What if he...like the hotel," Thor tried to explain without vocalizing his greatest fear that his lover would try to take his own life again. Was he that distraught? Thor prayed to all the gods he could think of that that wasn't the case.

  "He won't," Steve said firmly, but Thor saw the way he glanced at Bucky and knew they'd thought it too. Loki seemed like a fully functioning depressive, but they all knew he'd tried once to end his own life in the past. they just weren't sure if he'd be so upset to try it again. "Look, you need to go home."

  Thor shook his head vehemently. "No, I have to help," he argued, his chest hitching with a sob at the thought.

  "No, you need to be there when he gets back," Steve stated gently, his voice making sense even though Thor didn't agree with his words. "He's going to need you to be there for him when he gets back." He urged, placing a hand on Thor's shoulder and meeting his gaze to make certain he heard him. "Don't worry, Buck and I will find him. Just make sure you're there, okay?"

  Thor nodded mutely, he felt like this was all a dream. Some horrible, terrible dream where everyone moved too slow and his head felt full of pudding. Steve's words gave him hope, cutting through his fog and giving him a task to do that he was certain he could do. It wasn't until he was standing alone in the empty apartment, did he break down, his great sobs the only sound in the far too empty space. He began to question if maybe Loki wouldn't want him here after all.   
  
  
  
********************


	25. Chapter 25

**************************************

**Chapter 25**

****************************************

**Friday**

  
   It was 3:45 am when Thor finally got the text from Steve alerting him that they'd found him.  
   It was after 4:30 before Steve finally walked with him through the door of the apartment. Loki still clutching his cell phone in one hand as Steve gently guided him inside. His love's face looking so downcast and weary, he still hadn't looked up to meet Thor's gaze and that troubled him greatly.  
  
   "Thor's here," Steve was saying gently. "You going to be okay?"

  Loki glanced up briefly and Thor caught how red and puffy his lover's eyes were. It took everything he had not to just rush over and embrace him tightly. But Loki just gave a curt nod and Steve patted him on his back as the leaner man made his way further into the apartment, setting his phone on the counter as he went. Thor thought he was limping at first, his step decidedly off kilter, but he then noticed it was because he was missing a shoe. Thor looked up to Steve and sighed as he finally felt some relief. At least his lover was home, he was finally home safe and sound.

  "Thank you Steve," he said, he could see how tired the other man was. Heck they all were, having literally been up all night looking for Loki.

  "It's no problem," Steve replied quietly as he watched the leaner man heading to the kitchen. "You two get some sleep. Buck and I will handle the rink tomorrow. " He said turning to leave, then paused to add. "Call me if you need me."

  Thor nodded and turned slowly to watch as Loki fumbled through his meds. He approached cautiously, afraid of his love taking off again. "Lo," he began softly.

  He saw it in slow motion, Loki's hands were trembling terribly. They fumbled with the cap and the whole bottle just flipped up in his hands, spilling tiny blue pills all over the floor. He saw Loki watch them and his face crumble as if they'd betrayed him somehow, and knew in his lover's current state that would be all it would take. The final straw to break him. Loki let out a great sob and just collapsed straight to the floor, his back pressing against the cabinets as he covered his face. The empty pill bottle still grasped hopelessly in his one hand. Thor quickly rushed forward, ignoring any trepidation as he wrapped his arms around his love, sitting next to him and pulling him gently against him.

  "Shhhh Lo, I'll get them," He soothed, stroking his back gently. "Don't worry about it, I'll get them." he assured him. He expected a struggle after Loki's actions earlier, but the leaner man just melted limply into his embrace. His shoulder quaking as great sobs wracked his body.

  "Oh Lo," Thor urged, finding his own tears now spilling as well in the face of his lover's sorrow. "Please, I beg of you, tell me what it is that I have done, so that I can fix it."

  Thor at first didn't think he'd answer as his love just pressed further into him and shook his head. Thor continuing to hold him as his love's grief ran it's course, crying himself out until he finally took a deep breath, seeming to quell the storm of tears for a bit. "You can't" he said so quietly Thor almost missed it.

  "Please Lo," Thor begged, squeezing him a little tighter. "Just tell me."

  "It's not you Thor," Loki stated pushing back against the larger man's chest, and Thor loosened his grip a bit, but refused to let go completely. Not again. "It's me. It's always me. And I can't be fixed."

  Thor just looked at his lover sadly as Loki wiped his eyes and looked around at the pills scattered about on the floor. Picking one up and popping it into his mouth. He had no answer for him, he knew from his reading on the subject how hopeless the disease made you feel. How it made you feel as though you were a great burden to those around you. But he still had no idea what had triggered this all to begin with.

  "Maybe I don't want to fix you," He said getting slowly up and helping Loki to his feet.

  Loki just glanced up at him briefly. No smile, no frown, just blank weariness as he met his gaze. "Go on to bed," Thor urged. "I'll clean this up."

  Loki nodded in resignation and shuffled off, leaving Thor to look upon the litter of blue pills with a sigh. He was just cleaning the last ones up when Loki's phone gave the low battery chime from where it sat forgotten on the counter. Thor grabbed it to plug it in and saw there was a text, but it wasn't from his number as he would have assumed. No, he recognized that number. It was etched into his brain from it's glorified place in Loki's little black book. Fandral. "You have to tell him" it said.  
Nothing more.

  Thor stared at it, feeling a chill of anger for this other man that he'd never met. What did his text mean? Tell who what? Thor perhaps? Was he conversing with this man the whole time that they'd all been out looking for him, instead of answering Thor's desperate please to just let him know that he was okay? Was Fandral his boyfriend, despite Loki's constant denials of having such close relations with people? Was that what Loki needed to tell him?

  He was gripping the phone so tightly that his knuckles were white, and it was only with great effort that he finally put it down on the counter and plugged it in. Moving with a sigh to go check on Loki. Any questions he had would have to wait, and as he gazed upon his lover's lean form laying curled up towards the wall, his back to him, he felt the anger melt away. It was just a text, it meant nothing in the light of his lover being home. Home safe and sound.

  Loki had stripped down to just his pants, and Thor moved to go pull the cover up over him. Not daring to climb in with him in light of all that had happened. But as he turned to leave, his wrist was suddenly snatched and he looked down at the pale hand holding him tightly. It was a desperate sort of grip, as though afraid Thor would leave and never return. Thor felt his heart clench and smiled at his love as he slid silently in behind him. Wrapping his arms about his waist and holding him to his chest. Whoever this Fandral was, Loki had chosen to return to Thor. To spend his nights with Thor and none other. That had to mean something, didn't it?

  Thor awoke finally somewhere around noon and carefully extracted himself from his love to get up. Sleeping all day wouldn't bode well if he wanted sleep again that night. And he still had a lot to get done the next day. Despite all that had happened in the last 24 hours, he HAD to keep this appointment with Jane. He knew if he rescheduled now, that it would just dog him and eat away at him. He had to get this done and over with.  
  
  He took a shower and headed to the couch, dressing in loose sweats and a tee shirt as he plopped down and idly began flipping through channels on the TV. His mind rolling over and over where he possibly stood where Loki was concerned. Was this just another blanket day, or was it more? He still had no idea what he'd done to set it off. And what about that text?

  He was drawn out of his thought as a very grumpy looking lean man shuffled towards the couch. Climbing over him and wedging himself between the cushion as Thor made room for him. Smiling at Loki's attachment to him even when sleeping.

  "I thought you'd left," Loki murmured from his chest. Thor felt his test tighten at his love worrying over such. All doubt about his place here by his lover's side, washing away with those scant few words.

  "I'm not leaving you Lo," Thor stated, kissing the top of his head gently. No longer caring about being overly intimate. "Do you want to talk?" He asked a bit hopefully.

  "No," Loki said with a sigh.

  Thor frowned, but he hadn't expected anything else. He then spotted the one forgotten shoe, still laying where Loki had apparently kicked it off last night. "Will you at least tell me what happened to your other shoe?"

  "They're putting in new cement out by Jottenheim Mall," Loki said, letting out a deep breath as he settled further against the larger man. "I didn't see it in time and my shoe got stuck. It was too much of a bother to get it back."

  "Lo, Jottenheim Mall is over twenty miles away," Thor exclaimed in horrified recognition. "Did you walk all the way out there last night?"

  "I had a lot on my mind," Loki replied with another sigh.

  "To be discussed with somebody else," Thor spouted, taking a deep breath before he let his temper get away from him. He couldn't allow that, not with Loki. Not ever again. "I'm sorry, I saw the text on your phone last night. You left it on the counter and when I went to plug it in..." He took another steadying breath as he braced himself for an answer he might not want. " Just tell me, are you seeing somebody else?"

  "No," Loki said with a sigh.

  "Lo.." Thor began, but Loki cut him off wearily.

  "Thor, I'm really tired," he said burying his face against his chest.

  "Okay, Lo," Thor conceded, giving him a gentle squeeze as he tried to refocus on just watching TV and enjoying having his love pressed against him. At least he could push one crazy idea from his overly full mind. Loki wouldn't lie to him, he knew that no matter how evasive he was, he wouldn't lie. But still, what was that text about?

************************************************


	26. Chapter 26

****************  
**

**Chapter 26**  
  
**************

 

**Saturday**

  Loki seemed in much better spirits when Thor awoke the next day. Which alluded to Thor that that had been no normal blanket day.

  "Can we talk," Thor asked as he sat beside his lover, sipping coffee and watching him closely.

  "About the other night," Loki asked, though Thor could see the leaner man already knew the answer. "I'd rather not."

  "Lo Look," Thor began slowly. "I just need to know if I did anything that upset you. You have no idea how terrified I was that I'd hurt you somehow. And then you wouldn't answer your phone. I didn't know where you were, or if you were okay or not. I care about you Lo, a lot." He didn't want to have the love talk, not right now. The mood was still too fragile. But he did want to let Loki know partially what he felt.

  "I know you do," Loki replied quietly as he stared intently at his cup. "You didn't hurt me Thor. You were wonderful, you always are." He said still not meeting Thor's steady gaze. "As I said, it was me. I just...I just needed to sort some things out. Look, can we have this conversation later?"

  Loki's hopeful gaze finally raised to meet Thor's and he couldn't help but smile at his love. Leaning forward to kiss him tenderly on the forehead. "Sure Lo," he conceded, still keeping a hand on his lover's shoulder. "But we will talk later, okay?"

  "Yeah Thor, later," Loki said offering the larger man a smile before turning back to his coffee.

  Thor would have to take it. For better or worse, there was a lot that Thor needed to accomplish today and talking with Loki was actually last on his list. Hoping by then the leaner man would be in a much better mood to receive it. After today it would all be laid out on the line and he'd know once and for all where he stood with his lover. But first, he needed to talk to Steve and Bucky.

  He decided that he would discuss it with his friends, as they were accompanying him to help move his things, and finally get their thoughts on the matter. They had known Loki the longest and maybe have some insight to help guide him.

 

  As he got ready to leave, making certain he looked his best for no other reason than to show he was truly doing okay to his ex, Loki wormed his way between Thor and the mirror to pull his hair back into the little half ponytail he enjoyed wearing whenever he skated. Holding the elastic band up to the larger man expectantly. Thor smiled and took it automatically. Now quite used to helping Loki with his hair, he carefully smoothed the strands back and tied it up.

  "Going skating today," he asked mildly curious, as that was usually the reason Loki would tie his hair up. That and ballet.

  "I might," Loki smirked bumping him back with a push of his butt into his groin to get the larger man to move.

  "That's good." Thor remarked, and it was. Loki wanting to skate already was actually an excellent sign. "Endorphins." He said smiling the leaner man as he watched him in the mirror.

  "MmmHmm," Loki agreed as he brushed his teeth.

  "Well Hopefully this won't take all day. I'll see you this afternoon then," he added grabbing his jacket then leaned down to kiss Loki on the cheek. Pleased that the other man didn't pull away. "Have fun."

  Loki spit out the toothpaste, catching his gaze in the mirror with a small smile already tugging his lips. "You too," he said, thought the lilt to his voice dripped in sarcasm.

  Thor found himself grinning broadly back. That was the Loki he knew and he felt bolstered to see him returning already.  
  
**********************

  The meeting with Jane, if you could even call it that, went better than expected. Having his friends along helped squash any anxiety he was still feeling and as it turns out Bucky and Steve had both knew that his relationship had been over. Even long before Thor had, they just hadn't wanted to hurt Thor's feelings. Though apparently hitting him over the head had been mentioned by Bucky once or twice. That, and Thor had been quite stubborn about wanting to get back with Jane .

  Jane admitted to having feelings for Tony for awhile. Stated they were blissfully happy. While Thor doubted that would last long, he didn't comment on it. In the end she commended Thor for being so responsible about moving on.

  Responsible. Is that what it was? As if he hadn't been the responsible one throughout their relationship. Still, he let those emotions go before they could well up. Blowing up now would do neither of them any good and just be a waste of energy. As Loki liked to say, It was all water under the bridge now.

  Though Bucky made certain to bring up Thor's new coaching career disguised as idle chit chat. Bragging quite heavily about how good he was at it. Steve even chiming in about the wait list to get into his classes and how all the parents vied for a spot. Thor couldn't help but smile proudly and puff out his chest a bit. Leave it to his friends to have his back. He could see the look of astonished surprise on Jane's face, and that made him feel even better. That's right honey, you played this all wrong and now you're holding  the losing hand. It was so much better than any cutting words he could've ever thought of to throw in her face. And as Steve and Bucky helped him move his boxes into Steve's Suburban, he finally felt a bit of closure. He could finally look forward to the rest of his life hopefully with a certain skater.

 

  Thor waited for the drive back to finally broach the subject.

  "Look, I need to talk to you about something." he began a bit hesitantly "It's about Loki."

  He had practiced the speech in his head over and over, yet still felt nervous as his feelings for the other man and his intentions spilled from his lips.

  "Wow, I'm proud of ya man," Bucky stated after Thor had laid it all out on the line. "That took real balls. I mean, we know you're fucking him. "

  Thor looked at Bucky a bit sheepishly, then to Steve who just nodded in agreement. "Is it that obvious?"

  "Aside from the other night when you told us you were fucking him? Painfully so," Bucky replied with a sigh. "Like you two aren't out there every evening flirting around on the ice. Though, to be honest, even if it wasn't, it would be." He continued, and Thor could only look at him in confusion. "Snowflake isn't exactly the chaste little angel, ya know. If you spend more than a day with him, the odds are in your favor that you're fucking him. Us excluded of course."

  Thor was taken aback, he wanted to be angry at Bucky for stating such a thing about Loki. His Loki. But he couldn't, he had come to grips with the fact that Loki had been quite promiscuous before Thor came into the picture. Maybe even for a bit after. But he was hoping all that would change now.

  "Sorry Thor, sad as it is to say, Buck's right," Steve sighed. "But you're the first to not only stick with him this long, but want to take it to the next level."  
  
  "Well, he keeps saying he has a strict no relationships rule," Thor explained, looking down as he rubbed his sweaty palms on his thighs. My goodness, if he was this nervous just talking it over with his friends, he was going to be a total mess when it came to discussing it with Loki. "Which is why I didn't approach him sooner. But I'm hoping to change that. We're practically in a relationship already."  
  
  "Ha! No shit, Sherlock," Buck agreed sarcastically.  
  
   "Any idea how he'll take it?" Thor asked, ignoring Buck's comment as he searched his friends faces hopefully.

  "I think you'll be fine," Steve said smiling gently at his friend.

  "Really," Thor asked breathing a sigh of relief as a smile spread his lips.

  "Yes, but Thor, you can't.." Steve broke off, the worry clearly etched on his face.

  "Don't you dare break his heart," Bucky warned pointing a finger at Thor sternly.

  "I'm definitely not planning on it," Thor chuckled, then held up his hands placatingly. "Look, I know Lo is a special situation. I've been studying at night, looking how I can better help him and how to be better with him. I would never do anything to further compromise him,or hurt him. I promise."

  "Well, aside from your latest lover's spat, it seems to be working, I'll give you that," Bucky relented with a shrug. "So when ya gonna pop the question?"

  Thor didn't know, he wanted the moment to be just right. Maybe give it a bit more time so it wouldn't look like he was relationship jumping too soon. Though he had no experience in that field, what would be considered too soon? Still, he felt incredibly bolstered by his friend's words and thought of nothing else on the drive back but that incredibly handsome figure skater and how good it would feel to hold him in his arms again.

 *********************  
  
  Steve and Bucky helped him unload at the door, Thor chasing them off as he wanted time alone with Loki. Only absently noting the rental car parked next to his motorcycle in the otherwise empty parking lot. Probably somebody still changing as the rink was technically closed by this time. No worries, it would give him time to get his things upstairs and  get a pot of tea going before sitting down with his love and having a long overdue chat.

  What he wasn't expecting that evening, was to walk into the rink and spot Loki skating with another man. A trim man with short blond hair, slim mustache, and neatly trimmed goatee. His hand holding Loki's arm as they glided around the ice, matching his elegant movements like a mirror.  HIS Loki's arm, he thought as his blood boiled in jealousy and his heart pounded in his ears. He sat the box down and slowly approached the ice, fists already clenching at his sides.

  This man was far too familiar with his intended, guiding him effortlessly around in a smooth circle. Who was this person, and just what the hell did he think he was doing? They moved too easily together for this to be their first time meeting. Loki had obviously skated with this man before. Was he an old lover, returned to once again glean Loki's affections? Did Loki already have this meeting arranged when Thor was leaving that morning?

  Thor's feet felt like lead, though his blood pounded as it scorched his veins. The blond man's hand was on Loki's trim waist now, Loki's own hand covering his. He could see their lips moving, obviously talking, but unable to hear the words. Thor's eyes, narrowed and he could hear his heartbeat in his own ears. He wanted to rip that blond's hand off. How dare he! He watched, in quiet seething as they held their opposite hands together out in front, a far too well practiced move to be their first time performing it. He could see Loki give a small nod and their skates matched step for step as they turned. The blond's hand pulling on Loki's trim waist as he jumped and the blond pushed him off. Throwing him into a triple Salchow, Loki using the momentum provided by his partner to jump, spinning around counter clockwise three times, before landing smoothly on the inside edge of his skate and gliding off. Their arms waving elegantly at each other like swans. It was more than Thor could stand. That should be him out there performing with his partner, not this invader! Who did this man think he was?

  Thor approached the ice heatedly and Loki finally spotted him. Smiling far too brightly as he waved to him. Talking to the intruding stranger a moment, and hugging?! Yes, actually hugging, before they both approached. Thor was definitely seeing red by the time they glided over.

  "Ah, I'm glad you're back," Loki greeted stepping off the ice to stand next to Thor, though still panting a bit from his exertions. " This is my dear friend Fandral. Fandral this is Thor, he's my.."

  Thor's blood turned to ice. This was Fandral. THE Fandral with all the circles and stars and squiggles. The one that had a page all too himself in Loki's little black book. The one he was texting while everyone else was losing their minds with worry over whether Loki was even alive or not.

  "Boyfriend," Thor interjected firmly, his hand immediately slipping possessively around Loki's trim waist and pulling him tightly to his side as he glared at the other man. Loki just looked at him momentarily curious, before smiling and shaking his head.

  "Well then, you are a lucky man, Thor," Fandral stated easily, extending his hand to shake Thor's. And if Thor maybe gripped it a bit tightly, who could blame him. Had to show this Fandral fellow just what he was up against. Making moves on his Loki. "You'll excuse me, I must go change. Loki, you're good, yes?"

  Loki nodded and smiled, watching Fandral leave before turning to face Thor, his smile instantly falling away. "Look here Thor, I've no idea what game you think you're playing but…"

  Thor cut him off the only way he knew how. By catching his jaw in one hand and pressing their lips together. It was a soft kiss, much more tender than their usual passion filled, greedy ones. There was no fighting for air, just a small ghosting of tongue. A light caress, all while Thor gently cradled Loki's jaw in one massive hand. It was far too short for being so intimate, but Loki's lips were still perfect, all plush and cool still from the ice.  
  
  As they parted, he braced him self for the verbal backlash he was sure to come. This was not the way he'd intended for this to happen, though it did do much for cooling his temper.

  Much to his surprise, Loki merely titled his head, looking at him thoughtfully.

  "Well," he finally asked, unable to take the suspense much longer.

  "I don't hate it," Loki admitted slyly, the corners of his mouth already pulling up a bit in a poorly hidden smile. "Do it again."

  Thor didn't need to be asked twice. This time when their lips met, it was full of all the passion and emotion that he'd been harboring for the other man this whole time. Loki's mouth opening to his prodding tongue to allow the larger man in to stroke their tongues together. Though, still keeping it gentle and tender, taking his time to enjoy tasting his love. Gods his lips were like honey and Thor just wanted to kiss them like this for hours.

  This time when their lips separated, it left them both panting for air as Thor searched his love's eyes, seeing the emotion he felt reflecting back at him. He knew he had to get the words out that had been eating him up all this time.

  "I've fallen in love with you, Lo." Thor breathed finally feeling the weight those words lifting as they poured from him, but the new weight of not knowing how Loki would take it, immediately began pressing in. "I know it's sudden and you may not feel the same, but Lo, it's the truth. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have I'm my life except for you."

  Loki was still looking at him, thoughtfully silent and it made Thor's stomach churn with worry.

  "Is this okay?" he asked finally. "I'll admit it's not exactly as I had planned."

  "Are you asking me," Loki chuckled openly, finally releasing some of the tension. "Because it sounded more like you were just announcing it quite firmly a moment ago."

  "I'm sorry," Thor said ducking his head a bit. "I just saw you with Fandral and I thought.."

  "Fandral and I go way back," Loki replied honestly. "We competed against each other back in the day and often had a bit of fun on the ice between sessions. " he met Loki's gaze with a frown. "Oh, don't look like that, it wasn't THAT kind of fun. He's just a really good friend. You've truly no need to worry. Though I could get used to such possessiveness." he teased lightly. "Does it come out often?"

   "Only when I'm around you," Thor admitted pulling Loki by the hips a little tighter against him.

  "So, how long have you been having these, thoughts," Loki asked ever curious, his head tilting to look up to regard Thor with those emeralds of his.

  "Honestly? I think since the first time we met ,"Thor said a bit sheepishly. " I wasn't looking for anything at all when I met you. I certainly wasn't planning on falling for anyone, especially as I was technically in a relationship at the time. "

  "If you want to call it that," Loki added, Thor just gave a nod and continued. Of course Loki would know.

  "But then I met you and that was it," he said smiling down at his lover as he held him with both arms about the waist. " I found myself wanting to spend time with you. Wanting to know more about you. It was simple, and easy, and I think that's how the best relationships begin. You're not looking for anything and then suddenly, you realize you have something. Something pretty special. You asked me one time who would want a relationship with a dented, manic depressive, hot mess? I would. I do Loki. I know you said you don't do boyfriends or relationships, but we're good together Lo. And I just know that this can be good, for the both of us, if you'll just give me a chance."

  Loki ducked his had a bit as though thinking and when his eyes once again raised to meet Thors, he could see how hopeful they were and how heart flipped. " Look Thor, I don't do relationships because I can't handle rejection. I keep everyone at arms length so that I can survive. But you, you still got in and I fell for you. Gods I fell so hard. I kept telling you that I didn't do relationships in spite of my own feelings. And to spite them as well, hoping the infatuation would wear off , or that you'd give up, and I could just go back to being alone and miserable. But you persisted. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I couldn't do it alone. I still don't know if I can do this. " Loki's voice broke and he looked over towards the locker room as though looking for his friend. "Fandral is the only reason I'm still alive today." He admitted softly. "He was there when I thought about ending it all."

  "The balcony?" Thor asked and felt his heart ache at such emotion as Loki gave a small nod. "Steve told me, Oh Lo," he breathed hugging his love tight.

  "He pulled me in and saved me that night. He made me get the help I needed at the time and he's always been there for me. That night you accused me of talking to a boyfriend out on the ice. That was Fandral. I needed him here just in case,... well, just in case I couldn't do this" Loki sighed and looked back up. Thor could see the trepidation in his face. He looked like he wanted to bolt any moment, so Thor shifted him a little closer. "I'm sorry I ran from you. It was all getting so intimate and heavy and then you said love. Not sex, love. You said you wanted to make love to me all night and, well, I panicked."  
  
  "Is this what the text was urging you to tell me," Thor asked smiling as he already knew. Loki would likely have confided in his friend, much as Thor had confided in Steve and Bucky.  
  
  Loki gave a quiet nod, his hands plucking nervously at Thor's shirt.

  "It's okay, Lo. I've got you," Thor said kissing his forehead and hugging him again. Feeling as though he just wanted to hug and squeeze him forever. "I should have told you sooner. I've been such a fool"

  "That you have," Loki stated his lips pulling up into a smile as he gave Thor a gentle push. Thor loosened his hold a bit, but didn't let him go completely, still holding him by the waist. "But so have I. This won't be easy you know. It's been forever since I've been with anyone like this. And if you change your mind..."

  "Lo, relax, it's okay," Thor assured him, seeing his love beginning to wind up again and giving him a tender kiss. "As you've seen, I don't let go of relationships easily."

  "Yeah, no shit. Even when.." Loki sighed and stopped himself. Thor knew he was about to mention Jane, but was grateful his love didn't. It would be best to keep the past in the past.

  "Let's just say, I get quite attached," Thor said gently. "Chances are, I'll be needing to call Fandral for me when you get tired of me," He jested lightly, earning him a smile from his love. "So, it wasn't all about endorphins, was it?"

  "The roses and the chocolates weren't just extras, were they?" Loki retorted narrowing his gaze.

  "Touche," Thor admitted smiling. "Though I'd like to properly take you out to Fellinni's sometime."

  "You'll get no arguments from me there," Loki replied with a bright smile. "Oh gods, and the love song you made me skate to?"

  "All for you," Thor replied with a tender smile. "I love you like a love song, baby." he half crooned

  "Doesn't count if you sing it,"Loki replied gently, closing the space to kiss Thor again.

  Thor wrapped his arms firmly about him, holding him close and taking his time. Kissing, tasting, just enjoying finally having Loki as his. It felt so good to have that thought in his head. His. All his. He was surprised, as Loki was ever sharp edged wit, and often nipped during sex, he was a surprisingly gentle kisser when he wanted to be. All Soft lips and tender caresses with his tongue. It was just one more layer of Loki that made him love him all the more.

  "Ah, I don't mean to interrupt," Fandral's voice called them out of their moment.

  "Fandral," Thor greeted much more warmly, offering him his hand. "I owe you an apology. I can be quite possessive at times, as it's been pointed out to me."

  Fandral smiled and politely, though declined another handshake. "No apology needed, Thor. You're right to be possessive of this one. In fact, I'll expect it from you. He's quite the catch. "

  Thor smiled and kept an arm about Loki. "That he is. Join us for dinner?"

  "No, perhaps another time," Fandral said waving him off. "I have a very expensive plane ride to catch back to New York. That is, if we're all good here?" He asked looking pointedly at Loki

  "Yes," Loki said smiling softly at his friend. "I'm sorry that I dragged you all the way out here for moral support."

  "Nonsense," Fandral said waving him off. "You know I'll always come when you call."

  Thor released his hold for Loki to bid his friend goodbye. Taking Loki's skates from him and stowing them away, while his love walked Fandral to his rental car. Suddenly wishing he'd have more time to get to know someone from his lover's past. Perhaps they could invite him down for Christmas. He was sure Loki would enjoy that.  
  
************************

  "So," Loki asked curiously "How'd it go?"

  "It went fine," Thor assured him easily.

  "Don't be so modest," Bucky stated. "We totally roasted her."

  Loki raised his eyebrows, but was smiling as he waited for them to explain.

  "I wouldn't say roasted," Steve interjected. "But we may have mentioned at some length about Thor's quite lucrative and very exclusive new coaching career."

  "Yeah, you guys were awesome," Thor said shifting his arms to hold his love a little tighter.

  "Well, good riddance I say ," Bucky exclaimed, munching a fry as he watched the two across from him. "And It's about time you two officially hook up. I mean, officially officially."

  Thor just chuckled and shook his head. He was sitting back into the corner of the booth with Loki pulled back into his chest, wrapped firmly in his arms as though Thor never wanted to let him go. He'd never felt so right and complete before. The grin the leaner man had brought when accepting his feelings for him, still painted firmly on his face.

  "It is nice," Steve agreed with a smile. "You two look good together."

  "Seriously, Jane's loss man," Bucky scoffed openly earning him a nudge from his love. "What? I'm just sayin'"

  "Well, you know how it goes," Thor interjected. "She never closed her eyes anymore when I kissed her lips. And there was no tenderness in her finger tips."

  That's all the lead in it took for Bucky and Thor to break into song. "You're trying hard not to show it, baby. " They crooned loudly causing Loki to cover his ears in dismay ". But baby, believe me I know it. You've lost that loving feeling. Whoa that loving feeling. You've lost that loving feeling now it's gone gone gone."

  "Steve, make them stop," Loki begged. "They're exceeding the limitations of my medication."

  "Hey, your boyfriend started it." Steve supplied with a shrug, but fortunately the two didn't appear to want to sing the song in its entirety.

  "Oh, ho!" Good one!" Bucky cheered. "I say double points because it's a song that was in a movie."

  "I fucking hate that movie," Loki frowned in distaste, dropping his hands back to twine his fingers into Thor's.

  "How can you hate Top Gun," Bucky argued. "That's just unAmerican! Tell him Steve."

  "I don't think it's unAmerican," Steve said placatingly.

  "Well it's certainly not normal," Bucky returned still undaunted. "I mean, that's way out there, even for you Snowflake."

  "Thor, you're my boyfriend, aren't you going to defend me," Loki asked peering up at the large blond with a scowl.

  "I don't know, Lo," Thor replied with a shrug "He's been calling you Snowflake since before I got here. Be a shame to change it now."

  "You ass," Loki grumbled, knowing Thor was just ignoring the intended subject, though his words held no bite.

  "Fine, no Top Gun ever, I promise," Thor stated smiling, giving his love a tight hug and a kiss. "I'll just go watch it at Steve's place... because it's an awesome movie!" He added at the end earning him a hell yeah, and a high five from Bucky.

  Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head, knowing he'd not win this one.

  "Oh, holy shit, Nat is never going to believe me when I tell her you two are together," Bucky stated digging out his phone. "Come on, how about a smile this time?" He asked hopefully as he raised his phone to capture the moment.

  Loki narrowed his gaze but Thor just smiled and bent his head down to Loki's ear, whispering gently. "I love you."

  Thor's words finally brought a genuine smile to Loki's face, one that lifted his cheeks and brought out the fine laugh lines in the corners of his eyes. And one which Bucky immediately captured on camera.

 

 

 **Lights will guide you home**  
**And ignite your bones**  
**And I will try to fix you**  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  So in the end, Thor didn't get back to hockey and Loki didn't get magically cured from his depression. However, the fix they got may not have been what they had thought they wanted, but was exactly what they needed.  
  
Until next time dear readers, good afternoon, good evening, and goodnight.


End file.
